What Happened in Winterfell : Revolution
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: A 21st century girl finds herself in the land of Westeros, and she finds that she's not the only 21st century person in this land. How will the people of Westeros deal with these foreign time travelers, how will the foreigners find their way back home, and how will they fit in the land of dragons, white walkers, and direwolves? Robb x OC (Part 1)
1. Moon River

Dothraki, Valyrian, Asshai? Francine had no idea what these languages were, nor did she ever hear of their existence in her years of being a linguist. Francine was in her office in the museum she worked in as a special linguist translator. The hot blazing sun of Egypt was shining through her window as Francine spent hours translating the multiple documents she had about these 3 unheard cultures from the land called Westeros. Francine had copies of ancient documents with written Dothraki, Valyrian, and Asshai language. She obtained them from the museum she worked for in Cairo, Egypt.

Francine sighed and looked out her window to see that it was getting a little late. She stretched and grabbed the documents, heading towards the curator's office. "So, have you figured out what these documents are, Franny?" the museum curator asked lounging back in his chair.

"This one is called Dothraki, this one is Valyrian, and this one is Asshai," Francine said pointing to the respective copied documents. "They are all part of some country or continent called Essos. All the documents on Dothraki talk about their leaders referred to as _khals_. Their warriors were horsemen, I would say similar to something like the Huns on their reliance of horses, but also with a hint of Native American tribes from the way they fight. The Valyrians were something like the rise and fall of Rome. They seemed completely invincible during the apex of their rule. It says they had dragons, and they were tamed by their sorcery."

"Dragons?" the museum curator asked with an eyebrow raised, now resting his elbows on his desk with interest.

"Yes. There was even mention of fire-breathing dragons. But there was a massive civil war that led to the destruction of their rule and the extinction of the dragons."

"Yes, very similar to Rome, indeed. The Asshai's?" The museum curator sat back in his chair with continuing interest.

"They seemed to have some sort of an ominous reputation throughout Essos. Their language was known as the language of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft, eh? 5 hours and over 30 documents," the museum curator sighed with amaze. "Your parents would be very proud of you." Francine flashed a smile and excused herself for the night. "Going to play basketball?"

"Oh, you know me too well, sir," Francine smiled.

"Just don't forget to get here on time tomorrow. You're going to be meeting very important people, and I want you to make them feel welcome."

"Aw, I'm offended. You don't think I'll make them feel welcome?"

"Of course not," the museum curator laughed at Francine pouting jokingly. "I just know about you and your tendency to be late whenever I need you to be early." Francine reassured the museum curator that she'd be on time and bid him goodnight.

Francine walked back home and quickly changed into gym clothes. She then headed to the nearby park with the basketball courts. She already saw some of the other men playing basketball, and Francine joined in with her friends. As always, she was the only girl playing, but the guys learned to not take her lightly or go easy on her or else they'd get their ass beaten by Francine shamefully.

"Damn it, Franny! How do you always get that shot down?" one of the guys growled as Francine dumped a clean 3-pointer right in front of his face with his hand in her face.

"Cus she's a dragon," another guy laughed, referring to her horoscope animal according to the years. Francine and the guys played a good game, and they all headed to the local bar when it got darker. They all ordered beer and talked about their days: going out to the Great Pyramids to look for archaeological artifacts, going out to the Sphinx, working as a translator for the American Embassy, and whatnot. Francine kept her discoveries to herself, knowing better than to say anything about 3 new undiscovered cultures, especially when they mentioned mythical creatures and witchcraft.

When everyone felt a good buzz, Francine got in the mood for her usual freestyle raps. One guy provided the beat, while another challenged Francine to a rap game. Francine went first, and she got a little bit crazy and out of control with her rhymes. There was no way the other guy could even touch Francine with his game, and it was a unanimous vote that Francine won this game like most other times.

Francine had no complaints. It was Friday, and it was her day. Back when she was at home at Newport Beach in the sunny Southern California, she used to party all the way to Sunday or maybe until Monday. Francine would even get confused thinking back because everyday seemed like a holiday back at Newport Beach in college where she earned a degree in Linguistics.

Then came reality. It was when Francine was working full time at a high school teaching ancient history as the TA. The head teacher didn't do jack squat, and Francine took it upon herself to teach the AP class. Her first two years were difficult with many struggles, but things turned around when it all clicked together. Francine's junior AP world history class had an 87% 5's, and the rest were 4's. The students all agreed unanimously that the credit came from Francine's help. She was a great lecturer and knew how to engage with the students to get their interest in the material. It took so much time on Francine's hands, but her fuel was the sake of teaching her students the beauty of ancient history. Plus, the alcohol and greens helped relieve the stress a bit, seeming to make things a little bit easier.

"Oh shit, look at that babe," a guy drooled over a group of girls who just walked into the bar. The guys coaxed him into talking to the girls, and he gave into peer pressure. He stood up and went to the girls sitting at the bar.

"How could you do that to him?" Francine glared at the guys. "He's your friend."

"This shit is funny as hell. Don't ruin it, Franny," the guys laughed. They saw the guy spitting his usual game out with "what's your name, girl" and "what's your sign".

"He must be outta his mind to think that game still works," one guy laughed. They all watched as the guy walked out of the bar with his arm around the ugliest girl ever, and he had a cocky smile thinking he got a great catch. The guys all gave a thumbs-up, and Francine just smiled nicely. When the guy left the bar, they all burst into hysterical laughter.

"I can't wait to see his reaction tomorrow when he wakes up without the beer goggles!" When the group felt good with their buzz, the guys all walked Francine home first. She bid goodnight to all the guys and got ready for bed.

When Francine was ready, she sat on her window sill looking out at the city of Cairo. She leaned her head back against the wall and looked out into the city. Cairo and Newport Beach were two complete opposites, and it made Francine a bit nostalgic. She pictured her home back at Newport Beach, and she could see the beach from her window. Francine hummed a familiar melody, one her mother used to sing to her whenever they were at the beach at night.

_Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style, someday. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way. Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend. My huckleberry friend, moon river and me._

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm late, I'm late, I'm really really late!" Francine shouted and hopped out of bed. She quickly washed up, put on clothes, grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen, and ran as quickly as she could to the museum. Francine felt like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, continuously shouting to herself that she was late.

"Ah, Francine!" the local baker greeted Francine.

"Hello, sir! I can't talk! I'm late! I'm really late!" Francine waved her hand goodbye to the baker as she kept running as fast as she could to the museum. She arrived breathless, and there in front of the museum stood the curator with a group of people behind him.

"You are late," the museum curator spoke sternly.

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry," Francine apologized breathless.

"You will apologize to the expedition crew waiting for you outside."

"Expedition crew?" The museum curator led Francine outside and introduced her to the expedition group. "And just what is this expedition crew for?"

"The documents you found," the head poncho of the crew spoke up. "We believe that we can find more artifacts on this new undiscovered culture, and we need you to come with us to help translate." Francine looked back at the museum curator, and he gave a nod to her. She agreed to go with the crew, and they went out for a drive out to the desert.

They arrived at the large cave where they discovered the ancient documents of the continent of Essos. Francine was in the middle of the crew, looking around at this dark and creepy cave. She had the chills, especially since she was wearing thin clothes because of the summer heat. The cave was cold, and Francine's heart was racing in her chest. Dark memories filled her head.

_"Dad, quit it!" Francine laughed and grabbed the basketball away from her father. Francine was in her mid-20's, working full time as a high school teacher._

_"What did I tell you, Franny? Eyes on your opponent on defense. Your hand is a magnet to the ball. __You don't need to worry about getting the ball. You need to focus on your opponent. Men's thoughts are always written in their eyes."_

_"I know, I know, dad. Alright, one more try." Francine's father checked the ball, and Francine looked into her father's eyes, trying to read what his next move was going to be. He scooted left, and so did Francine. At the right time, Francine smacked the ball away from her father as he brought his hands up to shoot._

_"That's what I'm talking 'bout!" her father shouted with such pride in his daughter._

_"Alright, now it's time to wash up and head over to Adrienne's place," Francine's mother told the two._

_"Mom, why do we have to watch that stupid ballet? You're not even into ballet."_

_"Yes, but it's a social event, and you will go whether you like it or not. Now, go up and wear the red dress I put on your bed."_

_"Alright, mother," Francine groaned. Francine took a shower and wore the dress that was on her bed. Francine's mother helped her with her hair while Francine did her own make-up._

_"You are so beautiful, Francine," her mother smiled._

_"I got good genes," she replied._

_"Sure as hell you did." Francine and her mother shared a laugh. "I know you hate these social events I make you go to, but you know we have a certain reputation to keep up here."_

_"That's why I hate it. Why do we need to show a front? Why can't we just do things that we like, like...I dunno...go to a basketball game."_

_"You don't understand yet, darling," Francine's mother smiled at her daughter and brushed her curls aside. "Sometimes, you just can't let loose. Sometimes, you need to show restraint, dignity, and grace."_

_"I can't wait to go to Egypt and stop going to these boring social events," Francine sighed._

_"Oh, you can't wait for the day when you leave my nest?" Francine's mother jokingly said it sadly._

_"Aw, mom, you know I don't mean it like that," Francine laughed._

_"Trust me. You're going to miss doing these things when you're in Egypt. Besides, you're going to be more self-conscious when you're there, Francine. You might even have to go to many social events with Ed." _

_"Mr. Stark wouldn't make me go to a social event, would he?" Francine had never met the museum curator in Egypt, but he was very good friends with her parents from their times as university students._

_"Ed has an image to keep up in the community, and I know that you'll be just as famous there as you are here. You'll have no choice but to attend social events there, too." Francine didn't reply. She didn't agree with her mother on a few things, and this was one. "I know you hate it, but you must. I'm not giving you a choice."_

_"But I'm 26-years-old. I'm an adult."_

_"And you're still under my roof, and you are still my one and only daughter. Just try to think of something else at the show." Francine sighed and promised she'd try. When the family was ready, they headed out in their beamer to meet with their family friend. They then all headed over to the ballet show together in separate cars._

_Francine was nearly asleep in the middle of the show, and her dad nudged her awake. Francine jumped and immediately sat up straight, completely acting as if she was into the show the entire time. Her father shook his head with a smile, and whispered to his wife that they needed a breather. The mother agreed, and so Francine and her parents excused themselves silently. They all headed out of the show through the back, and Francine stretched like a cat. "Thanks, dad. You always know when I'm about to die."_

_"I have to admit, this is the worst I've seen by far," her mother stated._

_"Let's just go back home and spend some family time together. Besides, Franny's gonna head to Egypt in a couple of months. We won't be able to spend as much time with her then," her father stated._

_"Aw, thanks dad!" Francine smiled and hugged her father. The mother agreed, and as they all continued to head out from the darkness in the alley they heard a click._

_Francine's father froze in his footsteps and pushed Francine and her mother behind him. Out from the darkness came a homeless man with a gun. "Scream, and I'll shoot your family." They were silent. "Now gimme your money." Francine's father took out his wallet and didn't keep his eyes off the bum._

_"When I give you my wallet, you must put the gun down," Francine's father spoke calmly.  
_

_"You don't tell me what to do! Gimme your wallet or your girls will die!" the bum shouted pointing his gun at Francine's mother. She squeezed Francine's hand, standing in front of her daughter to protect her. Francine's father handed the bum his wallet and the bum looked into the wallet. "No cash?!"_

_"My cards are in-" The bum shot Francine's father right in the chest point blank. Francine and her mother screamed from shock, and the bum then shot Francine's mother. Finally, he pointed the gun at Francine, but there were no bullets left. He clicked it 3 more times in disbelief, and he threw the gun down and ran away with the father's wallet._

_Francine fell on her knees, looking at her parents' cold faces smeared with shock. She felt their blood streaming around her knees, and they lay as still as statues still with the look of shock on their faces._

"Ow!" Francine shouted when she smacked her face on a jagged wall. She gasped when she saw no one around her. She was all by herself in the dark, creepy cave. "H-Hello? Hello?" Francine was alone and lost. "Alright, just calm down, Francine. You just need to retrace your steps..." Francine turned around and walked back. "Shit, just my luck." She came upon the pathway splitting into two different ones: one going left, one going right.

Francine could imagine Morpheus standing there in the middle, his left hand with the blue pill and his right hand with the red pill. "This is your last chance," spoke Morpheus in Francine's head. "After this, there is no turning back. You take the blue pill – the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill – you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes. Remember, all I'm offering is the truth – nothing more."

Francine sighed, taking the red-pill pathway, that just being her personality to take on new challenges. After a few steps, Francine's heart nearly flew out of her chest when she felt no ground beneath her. _What a fucking irony, _Francine cursed at herself in her mind. Francine screamed at the top of her lungs, and she was knocked out by the fall.


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

_"I don't get how you can read people like open doors, dad," Francine sighed plopping onto an outside chair with the basketball around her arm._

_"It takes time and practice. But more, it's innate."_

_"Then why don't I get it?"_

_"You will because you're my daughter."_

Francine's head throbbed when she gained consciousness. She groaned and still saw darkness around her. The last thing she remembered was falling. Francine wobbled onto her feet and needed to figure a way out. Her body was freezing from sleeping in the cold cave, and all Francine wanted to do was to find her way back home.

It felt like hours of walking, and Francine was starting to get claustrophobic and paranoid. She started thinking about the movie The Descent and started getting paranoid that there were Smeagol-like monsters in this cave she was in. The walls seemed to close in on Francine as she was getting more claustrophobic, and she fell on her knees trembling from fear and the cold. She wasn't this frightened since the night of her parents' death.

Francine saw their faces staring up at her with no life in their eyes, faces still distorted by the shock. She could still feel their blood seeping around her knees, the sounds of the police sirens approaching the murder scene. _Why do we fall, Francine? _Francine heard her father's and mother's voice in her head. _So that we can pick ourselves back up. _Francine closed her eyes, feeling her heart overflowing with anger, anguish, and despair.

_You're just gonna stay like that? _The voice behind Francine's head spoke, and Francine wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks. _Keep moving, Francine. Don't just stay there like a moron. Get going. _Francine took in a deep icy breath and wobbled back onto her feet, picking herself right back up. She continued moving through the cave, numb from the inside out. Francine's heart fluttered when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She quickly sped to the light, and she couldn't believe where she was. Grass was everywhere, and she was in a freezing mountainous region. "This isn't Egypt..." Francine rubbed her eyes and took another look, but it was the same. She wasn't dreaming.

Francine took a step forward and felt the squishy grass beneath her shoes, the icy wind stabbing her skin like knives. She continued to walk forward, not really knowing where else to head. She climbed up a grassy hill and gasped seeing a group of men below the hill. They were dressed in long fur cloaks, and they stood in a circle. The men's horses were also just standing around, waiting for their master's next moves.

In the middle of the circle, there was a man being held by two other men by the arm. That man was on his knees, and Francine could see him trembling from where she was standing. Then, another man with a rugged beard and hair up to his shoulder walked forward with a long, glistening sword. It looked heavy and strong, something almost like Excalibur. The man with the sword stood there, and Francine assumed he was saying something.

The man raised his sword and Francine's eyes widened. _"No, no he's not gonna-" _The man brought the sword down and beheaded the man who was being held. Francine stood there, widened eyes and open mouth. She saw the beheaded body fall to the floor, and the man with the sword wiped the blood off the sword on the grass.

The man then turned to walk away when he saw Francine on top of the hill, staring right at them with her mouth wide open in shock. The man looked at the stranger dressed in the oddest clothing: a dirtied white t-shirt with khaki shorts and tennis shoes. He didn't know anyone who made clothes like that in the land of Westeros, so there was one possible explanation: she was one of the foreigners. The man turned to his men and they all looked up at Francine. "Oh, fuck me," Francine muttered and immediately ran away as fast as she could. It was just grass and a plain everywhere, no more hills or boulders to hide behind, not even a forest nearby. It was just grass and flatland as far as the eye could see. _Why did I have to look? Why, why, why? Why me? It's always me! Shit always happens to me!_

Francine looked back and saw the men chasing after her on their horses. "Oh shit!" Francine shouted and went into cross-country Forrest Gump mode, and she started running quicker without thinking. That was the only thing she could do. She ran quickly, but not as quick as a horse.

Francine just continued running forward and there was finally a hill. She ran uphill and when she was halfway up, she saw the man who beheaded the other man come up from the hill on his own horse. "Shit, oh shit!" Francine shouted and skidded to a halt. She slipped on the grass and quickly scrambled back onto her feet watching the man hop off his horse, walking to her with his sword at hand. Francine started running the other way, but the group of men finally caught up to her. They all held their swordds and spears towards Francine, and she backed away. She then looked forward and saw the man still walking up to her. "I didn't do anything wrong," she quickly spoke to the man who was obviously the leader of the group. "I swear, I won't say a thing to anyone."

"What is your name, and where are you from?" the man asked with an accent, looking at Francine with a puzzling look yet he had an air of an honorable man.

"My name is Francine, and I'm from Egypt."

"Egypt? I have never heard of a land called Egypt."

"Alright then. Who are you, and where am I?" Francine asked returning the puzzling look, standing tall and able on her own two feet. The man seemed taken a bit aback when she asked him who he was, not because he was the lord of the land but because of her tone. She was feisty in her tone, something he hadn't seen at all in women his time.

"I am Eddard of the house Stark, lord of Winterfell and warden of the North, and you are in Winterfell."

"Okay...so basically your name is Eddard Stark, right?"

"You will address him as Lord Stark," a man angrily shouted at Francine from the group. Eddard put his hand up, silencing the man. Francine looked back at the man and gave him a _that's-right-shut-your-trap _look. The man got heated, and she saw another man with curly auburn hair put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"So if you're not gonna behead me, I'll, uh, just be on my way then," Francine said looking back at Eddard. "Just gonna walk by ya here." Francine walked past Eddard Stark and his group of men, continuing to walk up the hill. She glanced back and saw all the men looking at her curiously. She ignored their looks and continued to the apex of the hill. Francine growled seeing more grass and more mountains. There was no sign of desert sand anywhere, no Sphinx or Great Pyramids. And it just became freezing again after calming down from her cross-country run. Francine looked left to right, and right to left, shivering from head to toe. She tilted her head back in frustration, hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Father, she would not know how to get back to her home since she is not from our land," Robb Stark quietly said to his father looking up at the confused girl.

"Are you suggesting to take her into Winterfell?" A man walked up to Robb and Eddard. "Forgive me, m'lord, but you have heard of the rumors of strange foreigners arriving in Westeros. And that one boy we found a few days ago. She could be one of them."

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is," Eddard answered, still looking up at Francine now closing her eyes with one hand and blindly trying to choose which way to head: straight, left, or right.

"And we don't know who this girl is, or what she is like. She could be a sorceress from the Jade Sea."

"You seem to think every foreigner is a witch, Tanzan," Eddard spoke to that man. Some of the men chuckled.

"If I may, father," Jon Snow spoke up, "I think we should let her go. Let her find her Egypt. It seems as if she does not want our aid." Most of the men agreed, but Robb didn't answer.

"Robb?" Eddard turned to his first son. "What do you think of this matter?" Robb knew his father was trying to build him up to become the ruler of Winterfell, a ruler-in-training.

"Let us help her."

"M'lord, we can't possibly-" Eddard put his hand up, silencing the man. He then nodded at his son, and looked back at Francine. Robb had a strong smile watching his father walking up to where Francine was.

"Are you sure that's a good decision?" Jon Snow whispered to Robb.

"No, but it's what we should do," Robb replied watching his father approaching Francine.

"You there!" Eddard shouted at her. Francine turned around after finally having decided to go forward.

"My name is Francine!" she shouted right back, crossing her arms across her chest. Francine was frustrated because she was freezing her ass off and this guy was wasting her time of her finding warmth somewhere. "What do you want?"

"My apologies, Francine," Eddard replied very kindly. "You say you are from a land called Egypt?"

"Yeah." _Alright, hurry up, man. I don't got all day! Shit!_

"Winterfell will gladly offer you our hospitality until we are able to help you find your land."

"...really? You're not pullin' my leg?" _Shit, wait. But he said Winterfell. What if it's even colder than here?_

"Pulling your leg?"

"Uh, nevermind," Francine shook her head, not wanting to lose his offer. "Alright! I accept your offer."

"Very well. Follow me. We will ride to Winterfell." Eddard headed back to his men and she followed him right by his side. She didn't want to glance back at the men, already feeling their eyes burning through her back. The men were all getting ready to ride back to the castle on their horses.

"So where's this Winterfell of yours? How far is it from here? It's not cold there, is it? I can't stand the cold."

"You'll be very displeased then," the man from behind grunted. Francine looked back and shot the dirtiest look to the man. The man was heated up from anger again, and the same guy with the curly auburn hair calmed him down again.

"I don't know how to ride a horse," Francine admitted as she watched Eddard mount his horse.

"You can ride with me," the man with curly auburn hair offered. Francine didn't refute, noting how cute this guy was. He held his hand out like a gentleman, but Francine had no idea how to get onto the horse in the first place. Francine watched some of the men already riding off, including Eddard Stark. "Here, let me help you." The man put his hands around Francine's hips, and he swept her off her feet. He lifted Francine into the air and sat her down gently on the saddle. He then hopped onto the horse, placing himself in front of Francine.

Francine wrapped her arms around the man's torso, not wanting to fall off the horse and look like an idiot. "So how far is Winterfell from here? It's not that cold there, right? Also, where exactly are we? In Europe? I'd think so cus you guys have some kinda European accent. I'm from California. Newport Beach, exactly. I'm really used to the sun, so I'm just a little worried about the cold. You guys have extra cloaks in my size, right? Can I also get some coffee there, too?"

"You sure are full of many questions, m'lady," the man smiled, still looking forward to guide his horse in the right direction.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that," Francine laughed awkwardly, feeling her face flush just a tad. "Just call me Francine. My friends call me Franny for short, but don't call me Fran. Reminds me of Fran Drescher." Francine shuddered at the thought of the nasally voice from Fran Drescher. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I am Robb of the house of Stark, first heir to Winterfell," he answered.

"Oh...so you must be Eddard's first son, huh? Oh wait...am I really supposed to call him Lord Stark?"

"Generally, yes. He is lord of Winterfell, after all," Robb chuckled. Francine knew they were getting closer to Winterfell because the temperature started sawing at her skin now, and there were more clumps of snow on the ground. Rob could feel Francine shivering behind him, and he took his cloak off. He wanted to wrap it around Francine, but he couldn't let go of the reins or turn his body back enough to put the cloak around her. Robb just handed Francine his cloak.

She took the cloak and let go of Rob to put it around herself. When she let go of Rob, her body slid off the saddle. Out of instinct, she grabbed Robb to try to save herself, but they both ended sliding off the saddle. They fell to the floor hard with an _oof _and the horse stopped walking, looking back at the two. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Francine groaned in pain as she wobbled onto her feet.

"It is of no trouble," Robb groaned as he got onto his feet, too. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Nah. I've had worse scruffs than this." Robb nodded and helped Francine back onto the horse. He hopped in front of her again and they resumed their ride back to Winterfell. Winterfell was as snowy as Francine had imagined, but she never imagined there being a grandiose castle kept within the walls of Winterfell. "Wow..."

"This is my home," Robb stated, glad to be back home. Francine watched the scurrying maids and servants going here and about. She then spotted Eddard talking with a tall, elegant, and sophisticated-looking woman with long red wavy hair. She glanced at Francine, and it made Francine hold still. It was a look her mother used to have when she was upset. Robb felt Francine being tense, and he stated, "She is my mother, Lady Catelyn Stark."

Robb hopped off the horse and put his hand out again for Francine. She gently took it and hopped off, falling into Robb's arms. Francine quickly let go not wanting to have that kind of first impression on the lady of the house, and Robb led the way to his parents. Catelyn Stark took one look at Francine and it looked like she was trying to examine Francine as if she were trying to determine whether Francine was a good or bad person. "Robb, show our guest to her room," Eddard Stark spoke. "She'll take the guest room on the second floor."

"That room is reserved for high-honored guests," Catelyn Stark firmly replied. "She will be staying in the scullery on the 5th floor."

"Mother-" Catelyn Stark turned around before Robb could've protested, signaling that it was the end of the conversation. Eddard Stark didn't want to upset his wife any further, so he walked after her leaving Robb and Francine there. "I apologize for my mother. She is very protective."

"Mother's love," Francine replied, thinking of her own mother on that fateful night she was taken from Francine with a bullet. Francine's mother was trying to protect her daughter by standing in front of her, taking the last bullet in the snapped out of her thoughts and followed Robb.

Robb showed Francine up to the scullery room on the 5th floor. It was a very small room, a little bigger than a closet. She had a single bed, a single closet, a simple bathroom, and an oddly large window-sill with the view looking over the mountains of Winterfell. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"I hope it will do."

"It's great, really," she nodded with a genuine smile. Robb smiled under his goatee and nodded.

"I will leave you to get comfortable with your room then." He gave a little bow and walked away. Francine looked out the window and she had to admit it was a wonderful view, even with the chilling snow around the entire landscape. Francine sighed and plopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes to just relax after all that's happened.

Francine jumped awake when she heard her door slam open. In came about 7 maids. "W-What's going on?" Francine asked, confused.

"Oh, this is what they give me to work with?" a plump maid asked herself looking at the sand and dirt in Francine's hair, her nails filled with mud. "No matter. I've seen worse."

"What's going on?" Francine asked as two other plump maids pulled Francine off the bed, dragging her out of her room. They led Francine into a very large, luxurious bathroom. There was already a tub full of water and bubbles from the soap. "I won't do anything until you tell me what's going on!" Francine shouted and glared at the scurrying maids.

"The Stark's ask for your presence in tonight's feast," the plump maid replied. She ripped the clothes off of Francine and pushed her into the tub.

"It's freezing!" Francine complained and shivered when she came up from the water.

"It would have been warm if you hadn't asked so many questions," another maid answered as one maid scrubbed, another shampooed, and another cut Francine's nails.

"We are going to have you primped and polished until you glow worthy enough to sit in the Great Hall."

"Great Hall?" Francine asked. There was no more time for talk. Francine was polished from head to toe, and the maids pulled her out of the tub. "What's the Great Hall? Is it like a fancy dinner or something?" The maids dried Francine and were now putting on her undergarments.

"Just wait and see when we're through," a maid squealed with joy.

"The men will gladly fight the Dothraki and Asshai for you."

"She truly is beautiful," another maid said to the plump maid. The maids started working on Francine's hair, curling it beautifully. The maids then dragged Francine into another room.

On the way, Francine noticed two men sitting at a table playing a game of chess, her favorite board game. She quickly examined the board and couldn't believe that the man was stuck. She moved the knight and called checkmate. The man who lost groaned, and the man who won had a smile of disbelief. Francine smiled, but was immediately dragged away by the maids again. While rushing to the next room, Francine was glad that this place at least had chess.

The maids made Francine step onto a stool as they started putting on the undergarments required for a gown. "Now remember, deary, men want girls with good taste."

"Calm."

"And obedient."

"Don't forget fast-paced."

"With good looks."

"And most of all, a tiny waist," the plump maid smiled and tightened the corset tightly. Francine gasped from loss of breath when the corset was tightened. Francine wanted to ask why they were talking about what men wanted in Winterfell, but she could barely breathe from the corset.

They then slipped on the gown for Francine. It was a royal blue color. Her hips were so small compared to her beautifully rounded ass and curvy breasts. The maids squealed with joy, and now they needed to do the final touches: make-up. The maids were gawking about how beautiful Francine was. "How could any man say no to this?"

Francine looked at herself in the mirror when the maids were done, and she was surprised herself. "There, you're ready," a maid smiled.

"Not yet," the plump maid replied. She put a beaded necklace around Francine. "There, now you are ready. Follow us." The maids all led Francine towards the grand hall, and Francine felt her heart racing. She didn't know what to expect.

_"Lord," _Francine thought to herself as she prayed in her mind, _"wake me up, please. This dream is too weird. Stop playing games with me, God, it isn't funny." _The plump maid opened the front doors to the Great Hall, and it reminded Francine of the Great Hall in Harry Potter. There were tons of tables, and many men and women were feasting and drinking. Everyone was in a grand mood, and there at the very front was the tables for the Stark family, overlooking the rest of the hall from a stage. As the women walked towards the Lord and Lady table, all the men quieted down first looking at the new girl.

Francine saw Eddard Stark smile, and Catelyn Stark didn't crack a smile at all. There was the rest of the children scattered among the other tables. Robb was at awe at this wonderful transformation and he couldn't take his eyes off of Francine. A young teenage girl looked at Francine with wonder, and a young girl had a disinterested look, while two younger boys looked at Francine with big smiles on their faces. Jon Snow's eyes followed Francine all the way from the hall doors to the front of the Lord and Lady table. "M'lord, m'lady," the plump maid spoke to Eddard and Catelyn Stark. "I present to you, Francine Wayne from the land of Egypt."

"California, actually," she added loudly.

"I welcome you to join us in this feast, Francine," Eddard spoke. The maids showed Francine to her seat, and the maids all left. She sat there by herself, looking at the turkey sitting on the table. It reminded her of how the Pilgrims must've eaten when they came to America. It was a complete turkey that was cooked on the plate with its eyes gouged out. She watched all the men devouring the meat like animals, drinking like pigs. The women were drunk, too, and they were loud as hell. It really was a grand feast, but Francine stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What's up, pretty lady," a guy came and sat in front of Francine.

"You...don't talk like them..."

"I'm just like you," the guy smiled. "One day just campin' with some friends, the next woke up in Winterfell. Name's Josh, by the way."

"Francine. Or Franny for short. Never Fran."

"Why?"

"Cus Fran is for Fran Drescher." Josh laughed and Francine smiled. Robb and Jon glanced over at the two talking, jealousy rising.

"You're not a drinker?"

"I am. But too many things happened to me today. I don't think I should drink."

"Hm. You smoke?"

"Hell yeah."

"And what kinda music you like?"

"All kinds! Why? Is there some kinda underground club here or somethin'?" Francine asked with hopeful a glimmer in her eye.

"Hey, smart girl," Josh smiled. "Meet me at 10 in front of the doors. Can't talk more, eyes are on us." Francine could see everyone glancing at the two foreigners chatting. Josh walked away with a wink and Francine glanced over at the Lord and Lady table. Catelyn Stark was eying them as if they were up to no good, and Eddard was just watching his children and the citizens of Winterfell enjoying the feast.

Francine cleanly cut a piece of meat off the turkey leg remaining. Even though the food was delicious, all she could think about was getting high and listening to her kinda music later at night with another foreigner just like her. It amazed and relieved her knowing that there were other 21st century people here in this foreign land.


	3. Dancing Queen

Josh and Francine met in front of the Great Hall at 10pm, just like they planned. Francine was wearing a thick fur cloak and so was Josh. It was snowing, and Josh led the way out of the castle grounds secretively. He led her not too far away towards the snowy forest. He then looked around as if making sure no one was around, and he stomped on the floor hard. To Francine's surprise, it sounded like hollow wood.

Josh stepped aside and out popped a hidden door with a young man's head peering out. Francine got excited already hearing a very familiar club song. "Hey, waddup Josh!" The two guys shook hands and Josh introduced Francine to the first doorman, Stan. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart." Stan kissed Francine's hand and she smiled.

"Alright, now take us in," Francine smiled, losing her patience. Stan laughed and led Josh and Francine underground. They went through a lit tunnel, and there was another door. He knocked on it and the eye compartment slid open.

"We got a newcomer, Frank!"

"Alright!" Frank said and opened the door. He shook hands with Josh and Francine introduced herself. Frank kissed the back of her hand and allowed the two to step into the club. Francine's eyes widened with excitement and she couldn't keep her mouth closed. It wasn't as big as the major clubs in Hollywood but it had the most beautiful bar Francine had ever seen. The dance floor was small and compacted but in a good sense not in a crowded sense, and everyone was there excluding those few who were drinking at the abnormally large bar. She couldn't believe there were speakers there.

"How is this possible?!" Francine shouted above the music to Josh.

"You think we're the only people from the 21st century to wake up here?" Josh answered with a smile. "We gots some engineers, lawyers, doctors, all sortsa people with us now. They figured a way to build the speakers and give it energy with batteries."

"Batteries? Won't they die out, though?"

"When they do, everyone just uses that time to drink, get high, coked out, all sortsa things. C'mon, take a hit!" Josh said as he was passed the blunt from a random girl.

"I think I already can," Francine said looking at all the smoke in the air. She took a hit anyways, and it hit her quick.

"Winterfell gots some good shit, huh?" Josh asked with a cough. Francine smiled and passed the blunt to the guy next to her. Josh led her to the bar and shook hands with the bartender. He introduced Francine to the bartender, Roger, and he ordered straight vodka for himself.

"And for this beautiful raspberry?" Roger asked.

"Sex on the beach," Francine smiled, wanting to honor this drink for her home in California and her memories of living her youth in Newport Beach. "So you know everyone here, huh?" Francine asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"Everyone knows everyone here. You'll get to know them over the next week. That is, IF you come here every night."

"Does everyone come here every night?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled. After gulping down their drinks, Get Low by Flo-Rida came on. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY FAVORITE!" Francine grabbed Josh's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Francine sang loudly with the song, and there was no way she could not dance dirty with Josh to this song. She turned around and shook her ass lusciously, enticing Josh. He put his hands on Francine's waist, grinding with Francine's dance. Francine felt a poke on her ass, and she turned to look at Josh. "Calm down, boy," she said in his ear. Francine walked back to the bar and Josh followed as if in a trance. She ordered another drink and so did he. The next song transitioned, and Francine got excited again. "Wanna dance?" She looked down to Josh's area and saw that he was still bulging. "Guess you need some time to calm down. Don't leave the club without me, aight?" She winked at Josh and walked away back to the dance floor, enjoying the night to the fullest.

* * *

Jon sat there in his room, silent. Loneliness had always been a friend of his, especially with the hatred Catelyn Stark showed him at all times when he was in her presence. He was thankful that his father brought him back to live with him, but he still wanted a mother's love. Without it, he felt empty. But everything had changed in just one night. It wasn't Catelyn Stark's love he wanted to win anymore.

"You're acting crazy, Jon!" Arya shouted at him earlier. She had noticed Jon staring at Francine earlier at dinner, and she confronted him about it. He confessed to his half-sister about his feelings, not afraid to share with Arya his thoughts. "You're blind, you know."

"And how is that so?" Jon asked with a smile. "You don't think she is beautiful?"

"Well, she is pretty but you don't even know her at all. Besides, mother doesn't like all these foreigners coming to Winterfell."

"And when did you start caring about what your mother didn't like?" Arya grunted, and Jon smiled. Jon didn't care that he was risking it all in a glance.

"You really are blind, aren't you, Jon?" It remained a mystery to Arya and Jon himself how he became blinded so quickly. But Jon just couldn't get the image of Francine out of his head, especially when she looked so gorgeous at dinner. Jon didn't care what was written in Francine's history, as long as she was with him. As long as she loved him, Jon didn't care who Francine was, where she was from, or what she had done.

Robb was playing every little thing that Francine said and did earlier in the day. It was all embedded deeply in Robb's memory play-by-play. He felt breathless remembering when he and the group of men chased after Francine on the plains, he felt wonder remembering the way Francine spoke to his father with such fierceness, and he felt his blood pumping remembering Francine at dinner. Robb tried to hide it so that no one knew, but he wasn't fooling anyone. It was obvious, and his parents could see right through him. "Robb, still awake?" Eddard spoke. Robb looked to his open door and saw his father looking at him.

"Yes, father."

"Something on your mind?" Eddard asked walking into his room.

"...yes."

"Francine?"

Robb chuckled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Quite. And your mother disapproves." Robb was quiet.

"...what do you think, father?" Robb asked looking at his father.

"She's a pretty girl. But she is still a foreigner. She will be on her way once we find where this Egypt land is."

"I know...and I don't care. I don't care who she is, or where she came from...I've fallen for her, father. It's foolish, isn't it? To fall in love with someone so quickly when you don't know anything about them."

"Foolishness must run in our blood then," Eddard spoke with a light smile. "I loved your mother at first sight, and it was just a few days later when I asked for her hand in marriage." Robb smiled, feeling a bit better about himself.

* * *

The sun was coming up, and everyone needed to go back to their separate homes. Everyone was drugged out, and they all walked through the snow laughing and getting ready to go back to this new reality of theirs. No one walked alone because everyone knew everyone, and Francine was getting familiar with her new friends: Josh and Roger, and another girl named Hayley. Francine walked out with her arms linked with Josh's. She was crossed badly, and she couldn't walk straight.

These group of foreigners were hot and dangerous, young and filled with fire. Anywhere these foreigners walked, people watched not only because they didn't belong in Winterfell but also because every single one of them seemed to have such fire, such confidence, and such an aura around them. But the citizens of Winterfell didn't want to associate with them, even when a few of them thought these foreigners were cool.

The foreigners were walking through the forest as if they ran the town. Francine still had the glitter on her eyes from Hayley's make-up, and her stockings were ripped up on the sides because of her dancing and bumping into things when crossed. But nonetheless even through this disheveled look, Francine still looked sexy.

Francine felt as if she were back at Newport Beach, the warmth of her coat and the alcohol making her skin tingle in contrast from the freezing snow. It was about time Francine felt this way. She hadn't since the day she left Newport Beach, the week after her parents were murdered in front of her. She left much earlier than planned. It all happened in the summer, so there was no need to leave in the middle of a semester. Everything had happened just so quickly, and Francine felt so sick of being serious all the time. She was nostalgic, and this feeling of being fucked up re-surged through her veins.

Hayley was talking about her past, and Francine couldn't believe it. Hayley was thrown out of her parents' home for coming home pregnant as a teenager. The baby's daddy didn't want anything to do with Hayley, and she suffered through a miscarriage in her 4th month. Hayley had nowhere to live but in her car. She sold all her clothes, slept in her car, fought for survival. And she ended up stripping for extra money, but never prostituted herself. She came from Bronx, and she had a strong Bugs Bunny accent.

Roger was a medical student who worked part-time at a bar to pay his way through schooling. His parents were divorced and he lived with his father. He came from San Francisco.

Josh was studying to be an economist. He was living the bachelor life before all of this, and it seemed he still was. He came from Alaska but went to school in New York.

The 3 looked to Francine for her story. "Well, I'm from Newport Beach in Cali. I'm a linguist, and I taught history to high schoolers. I just wanted a little break from teaching, so I went to Egypt."

"What? That's it?" Hayley asked after she poured her soul into her story.

"Yeah, basically," Francine smiled.

"What do you like to do in your free time then?" Roger asked.

"Anything. But I love basketball, singing, dancing, anything!" Francine was excited just thinking about her favorite hobbies and she lost her balance. She fell on her ass in the snow and burst into laughter. The 3 laughed, and Josh helped Francine back on her feet.

"C'mon, let's just get you to bed," Josh laughed.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" the plump maid shouted to Francine, setting the curtain aside for the sun to blaze through the window. Francine groaned, her head pounding in her head from being crossed. "Wake up and get dressed, Francine!"

"Why?" she groaned.

"If you wish to remain in the Winterfell castle, then you must contribute to something. Lady Stark believes you can contribute by cleaning, cooking, doing the laundry, washing the-"

"Being a maid?" Francine asked sitting up. The maid nodded and threw her the maid clothes. Hers was a little different from others. She had a dark brown bodice with bluish-green sleeves, and a skirt that was a lighter shade of brown. An apron was set on top of her chair as the maid said to come down to the courtyard in 10 minutes.

Francine sighed but didn't want to complain. After getting ready, she put on the apron and looked at herself in the mirror. _"Man, I feel like Cinderella," _Francine thought to herself. She needed one more finishing touch to look like Cinderella, and she looked through her drawer. There was indeed a blue ribbon there, and Francine tied her hair in a ponytail with it. She fixed her bangs and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Francine headed down all the flight of stairs from the 5th floor to the courtyard. Though she was dressed in rags, she still wore an air of queenly grace that it seemed as if her proper place was on a throne instead of in the scullery. When Francine arrived in the courtyard, the maids gave her the chores of cleaning the 7 Stark's rooms, which meant fixing their bed, cleaning their windows, doing their laundry, washing the floors and bathroom floor, and everything else that wasn't spotless.

Francine headed into the Lord and Lady's room first. Everything had to be cleaned the old fashion way. No vacuums, no swiffers, no bleach. She decided to clean the windows first, and a song popped into her head.

_Ooh, you can dance, you can jive having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen._

Francine bobbed her head with the song and swayed her hips along to the song.

_Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go. Mm, where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You've come to look for a king._

_Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance._

Francine was done with the windows, spotless and clean. She then grabbed the broom and swept the floors.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only 17. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance, you can jive having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen._

Eddard Stark heard singing through the halls, and it was a song he never heard. He walked closer to the source and realized it was coming from his room.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on. Leave 'em burning and then you're gone. Looking out for another, anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance._

Francine was dancing with the broom while sweeping, coming up with some nice dance moves. Eddard Stark sneaked a peek into his room and saw Francine singing and dancing with a broom.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only 17. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance, you can jive having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen._

Francine spun around as a dance move shouting, "Whoooo – oh my god!" Francine dropped the broom seeing Eddard Stark watching with the slightest smile at this free-spirited girl. Francine quickly picked up the broom and was bright red, embarrassed.

"I hope being a maid in my castle won't be too much trouble for you, Francine."

"Oh, it's fine. You're giving me a place to stay till you guys find Egypt. It's the least I could do," she shrugged with a nice smile. Eddard Stark nodded and walked away, letting Francine resume her cleaning, singing, and dancing.


	4. California Love

Francine was walking with Josh by her side. She was still in her maid's uniform, but she was taking a little break from cleaning. She was on her way to the kitchen to get something to eat while Josh just wanted to provide her company. "Sing for me, Franny," Josh said.

"Wha? What kinda song you wanna hear?"

"I dunno. Somethin' fun. Somethin' that makes me wanna dance."

"Alright. Then you gotta help me with it. Just provide me the bass and beat." Francine gave a bass melody and Josh followed her. Francine stopped and snapped her fingers to the beat, feeling the music surging through her body. She then immediately glided in front of Josh as smooth as the King of Pop.

_Where did you come from baby? And ooh, won't you take me there? Right away, won't you baby? Tendoroni, you've got to be. Spark my nature, sugar fly with me. Don't you know now is the perfect time? We can make it right, hit the city lights. Then tonight, ease the lovin' pain. Let me take you to the max._

As Francine and Josh were singing and walking at the same time, Francine popped out some King of Pop moves that impressed Josh. She had the same fire in her voice, the same electricity in her dancing, and the same charisma as MJ.

_I want to love you, pretty young thang. You need some lovin', tender lovin' care. I'll take you there, oh baby I will. I want to love you, pretty young thang. You need some lovin', tender lovin' care. I'll take you there._

_Nothin' can stop this burnin' desire to be with you. Gotta get to you, baby. Won't you come? It's emergency. Cool my fire yearnin', honey, come set me free. Don't you know now is the perfect time? We can dim the lights just to make it right. In the night, hit the lovin' spot. I'll give you all that I've got._

Robb, Jon, and a few other men were walking through the hallway. They were on their way to go hunting in the woods on foot. They heard an unfamiliar song, and when they turned the corner they saw Francine singing and dancing like they literally had never seen before. It was such a new style of song, and they became entranced in her spectacular performance.

_I want to love you, pretty young thang. You need some lovin', tender lovin' care. I'll take you there, ooh best believe it baby. I want to love you, pretty young thang. You need some lovin', tender lovin' care. I'll take you there._

When Francine glided back to Josh's side, she saw the group of men including Robb and Jon. She tilted her head up, signaling a hello to them. But she didn't stop singing or dancing. She was too into the song, and she wasn't really embarrassed in front of these men because they honestly didn't mean much to her. Out of all the men standing there, Robb was the only one to show her kindness yesterday. She pointed right at Robb and sang and danced towards him playfully.

_I want to love you, pretty young thang. You need some lovin', tender lovin' care._

Francine glided towards Robb but made sure to not be too close since he still was a stranger to her. She gave him a wink and glided off with Josh walking by her side, still providing the bass melody. Robb looked back along with the rest of the men, watching this strange girl with wonder.

_I want to love you, pretty young thang. You need some lovin', tender lovin' care. I'll take you there._

* * *

The entire day, Francine was ordered around by the plump maid. This place needed to be cleaned, that window needed to be washed, those laundries needed to be done again, those dishes need to be dried. It had only been a day and Francine already knew the castle in and out from running around the entire day. She also learned all the maids and servants names as well, greeting everyone she walked by.

Francine finally took a small break, and she sat down on a bench. She massaged her feet from the small black flats. As she took this little breather, she still couldn't believe she was in this dream. Francine knew this had to be a dream. After all, these people were just so different from people in her time era. They just seemed medieval. Even though living in this world didn't make sense, she had to go with the flow. There was nothing else she could do.

Francine greeted the other maids and servants running by, getting familiar with most everyone in the castle. That was just Francine. She was a friendly person, wanting to know who everyone was. She loved meeting new people, and she just had a special talent of gregariousness. But Francine knew she needed to take things one step at a time. There wasn't any need to rush, especially since this wasn't a nightmare she was living in. She knew she'd wake up when it's supposed to happen, but until then everything needed to happen one step at a time.

"You called for me?" Francine asked poking her head in Catelyn Stark's room.

"Enter." Francine did as told. "It seems you have some manners to learn while you remain in Winterfell."

"Manners?" Francine felt a little offended, especially the way Catelyn Stark said that to her. Francine had plenty of manners, especially growing up in neighborhood where manner was everything the adults judged you harshly on.

Back in Francine's neighborhood, she was the number one most loved yet hated child. She had flawless manners, a gregarious personality, and a personable character. That was what everyone loved about her, yet that was why they also hated her. They compared her all the time to their own children, and Francine seemed to top it all. Now, this woman was telling Francine that she needed to learn manners?

"You will address my family by our proper title. The men will be addressed as lord, and the women will be addressed as lady. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Stark."

"And I will only ask this once: do not approach my sons unless they ask for you."

"Excuse me?" Now Francine was getting pissed.

"I heard about what you did today to my eldest son. Do not do it again."

"It was just a dance and song-"

"Do not do it again," she said sternly.

"I won't sing and dance to Robb, but I-"

"Lord Stark!" Catelyn Stark looked pissed because she just lectured Francine about how to address her family.

"I won't sing and dance to Lord Stark, but I'm still gonna do it on my own time," Francine stated firmly.

"What you do on your own time is of no concern to me. You may leave." Francine left the room without saying another word and when she closed the door behind her she gave a loud sigh. _Just one step at a time, Francine. One step at a time._

* * *

Robb and the group of men were done with their hunt. They carried 7 deers in for dinner tonight. But today wasn't Robb's day. Not only did he not catch a single deer, he got his clothes dirty with the deer's blood. He was clumsy today, and it was obvious that his head wasn't in the hunt.

Robb knew why he was so offbeat today. He was thrown off his funk because of the foreign girl. Her singing and dancing played through his mind constantly. Even though he knew that song wasn't meant for him, Robb still felt as if Francine was doing it all for him. Even though she was a foreigner and most likely had more things in common with the other foreign boy, he wished it were different. He almost wished that he was a foreigner so that he could have things to talk about with Francine.

But Robb knew that Francine probably never thought of him at all during her day. And though they didn't have much memories to go on, he still wanted to be with Francine. Robb stayed back, watching the other men carrying the deer into the kitchen. Francine would never be able to know how Robb felt because he knew how his parents and all of Winterfell felt about these foreigners. They hated them. Robb wanted to see Francine again, even a glance would suffice. He missed her, and he longed for her touch again. He wanted to feel those same butterflies he felt when she wrapped her arms around him when they were riding into Winterfell on his horse. "Robb?" Jon asked looking at his half-brother. "You're off, today."

"I think I might just need rest," Robb simply replied. He didn't want to confess to anyone else yet about his growing feelings for Francine. Robb walked away and Jon had a worried look for his half-brother. Jon walked back to the kitchen and saw the maids preparing the deer for dinner. He noticed that Francine wasn't in here helping.

Jon then stepped out and walked another way. Last night, he had a wonderful dream. He saw Francine in his dreams, smiling and bidding to him. Jon thought to himself that Francine would probably never even dream of him, especially since they were never properly introduced. He was all alone in his affections for her, and he wondered if that was why they didn't have any memories together. But Jon wanted memories. He wanted to look back on times with Francine, and he wanted good memories with her.

But why would a foreigner want to be affiliated with a bastard? Jon froze in his thoughts, and he quickly threw out the idea of him and Francine. His dream flustered him once again as he smiled to himself remembering Francine's smile from his dream. Her smile was towards him, and it was enough to keep Jon alive throughout the day.

Robb was on his way back to his room when he saw Francine sitting on a bench, massaging her feet. He approached Francine and she noticed him walking her way. She waved to him with a friendly smile, and he grinned. He coughed and quickly bit on his lip, not wanting to show her how happy he was to see her. "Oh my god! Why do you have blood on your clothes?" Francine asked with her face distorted in horror.

"The men and I went hunting for tonight's dinner. It's the deer's blood," Robb answered quite sheepishly seeing how horrified Francine was at seeing the blood on his clothes.

"Oh thank god. I thought you got hurt or somethin'." Robb felt his heart skipping two beats when she said that. She worried for him, and he felt such joy.

"You have blisters on your feet," Robb said noticing the blisters forming on Francine's small feet.

"Eh, I'm not used to these shoes, that's all. Wanna sit?" Robb nodded and Francine scooted over. Robb sat next to her and she could tell he was a bit tense. "D'you like my song today?"

"Yes, and I enjoyed your dancing as well," he smiled. "Was it for me?" Robb quickly bit his lip. He subconsciously thought that question but it was never meant to be asked.

"Why else would I point to you and sing then?" Francine answered with a playful grin, hiding her surprise from his question well. He smiled and looked down at his hands, feeling his heart racing and Francine could see all this. "By the way, I wanted to thank you again. You and your dad are the only ones who've been kind to me here."

"What about the other foreign boy?" Another subconscious slip from Robb.

"Josh? Yeah, but I mean you and your dad are kind on another level. You're letting me stay here and eat your food. Josh is good company." Robb was about to have another Freudian slip but he bit his lip, not wanting to cause himself further embarrassment. "Not that YOU'RE not good company. He just...he's where I come from. We relate, ya know?" Robb nodded. Francine felt a little bad because she made it seem like Robb wasn't good company. "I don't need to wear that blue dress again to dinner, right?"

"No, you don't," Robb answered. "Father just wanted to make you feel welcome."

"Good. I could barely breathe with that corset. It was terrible."

"You were beautiful." The worst slip Robb had to date. He quickly looked away and Francine smiled.

"Thanks. Hey! Josh showed me this tight place where they play music from my land. You should come with us tonight. You'll love it, trust me."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the woods. Yesterday was my first day, and I don't really remember where it was exactly. Just meet us in front of the Great Hall at 10 tonight if you wanna come."

"Francine! There you are! The young lady needs your assistance. Follow me, hurry!" the plump maid shouted. She grabbed Francine's arm but Francine pulled away.

"Wait, I gotta put my shoes on first, woman," Francine stated. She slipped in her black flats and looked back to Robb saying, "Hope I see ya tonight." She then quickly walked away with the plump maid and headed to Sansa's room leaving Robb sitting on the bench by himself.

"You are so beautiful, m'lady," a man's voice imitating a woman's voice mocked. Robb looked and saw Theon there laughing at him. Theon took Francine's spot and battered his eyes exaggeratedly. "You poor girl, look at the blisters on your feet. Was that song for ME?"

"Shut up, Theon," Robb growled but couldn't help but give a light laugh at himself.

"You're completely smitten by this girl."

"And?"

"She's a foreigner, part of the mental." The foreigners were also known as the mentals because of their blasphemous beliefs. The foreigners were talking to them about physics and chemistry in a land where they didn't have electricity nor did they ever hear of the word gun or car before.

"And?" Robb asked getting impatient.

"And you're still smitten by the girl?"

"Yes."

"You know your mother won't allow it. She's a mental, AND she's a maid in your castle."

"It doesn't matter. I still love her."

"Oh, love is what you call it?" Theon asked with his eyebrows raised, interested. "I'd call it lust."

"Lust?"

"I don't blame you for being smitten by her, Stark. She's a delicious piece of meat. I would've devoured her up the minute I laid my eyes on her."

"Don't talk about her like that," Robb threatened. Theon put his hands up defensively and chortled. "Why are you even here?" Theon told Robb that his mother was looking for him, and so Robb left to find his mother. She was in the courtyard watching Bran playing, making sure he wasn't going to climb anything. "Mother, you called for me?" Robb stood right by his mother's side, watching Bran playing with his friends.

"I spoke to the foreign girl today. She won't be bothering you any longer."

"What do you mean she won't be bothering me?"

"I told her she is no longer allowed to speak to you unless you address her first."

"She didn't bother me, mother," Robb complained. "I enjoyed her song-"

"You will not engage with the foreigner, Robb. Don't you understand? These foreigners are not from our land, or anywhere from the Seven Kingdoms. They are dangerous with their heretic ideas and inventions."

"Just because you do not know them does not mean they are dangerous."

"And when did you suddenly start to trust the foreigners?"

"When I met Francine." Catelyn Stark looked like she wanted to slap Robb. "Mother, she's not a dangerous girl. She means no harm to us."

"She is not to be trusted, Robb."

"You can't tell me who I can trust or not. That is my decision alone." With that said, Robb walked away from his mother. Catelyn Stark wanted to go slap reality back into her son, but she couldn't leave Bran alone unintended. She watched her eldest son walking away, and she balled her fists and bit her lip.

* * *

"You called for me, miss?" Francine asked looking into Sansa's room.

"Oh yes. Please, come in." Sansa smiled at Francine. Francine stepped inside and had her hands behind her back, needing to show respect to the Stark's. "Can you help me with my hair, please? It's terribly tangled."

"Of course, miss." Francine grabbed the brush and brushed Sansa's beautiful red hair. "You have really beautiful hair."

"Thank you," Sansa blushed.

"You get it from your mom, don't you? She has beautiful hair, too."

"It seems our hair is the only thing mother and I have in common," Sansa replied rather sadly.

"I'm sure there's more than just your hair," Francine said trying to cheer Sansa up. "I used to always think the way you did about my mom. When I was your age, I always related to my dad more than my mom. I liked to tussle, wrestle, get down and dirty, ya know? But my mom taught me the beauty of being a woman. Being pretty, being graceful and elegant. I see a lot of that in your mom, too. I know she just wants the best for you."

"What was your mother like, Francine?" Francine was quiet and paused from brushing Sansa's hair. Sansa noticed and she looked into the mirror to look at Francine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so soon."

"No, it's no problem." Francine continued brushing Sansa's hair but didn't answer the question about her mother.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of land Egypt and California are like?"

"Not at all. Egypt is just a huge desert. Sand everywhere, camels, hot blazing sun at all times. But there's so much history behind Egypt. It's a mystical land, really. California, now that's my real home. I lived near the beach. After school, I'd just go to the beach everyday and chill with my friends."

"Chill? What does that mean?"

"Oh, just hang out with 'em. Things like that." Francine didn't want to get deep into the subject about what she'd do with her friends, like drinking and getting drugged out of their minds.

"Are there songs about Egypt and California?"

"For sure! Ever heard of rap?"

"Rap? I believe I haven't."

"Alright, listen to this. Gimme this beat, alright?" Francine sang a beat and Sansa followed along. Francine then closed her eyes, listening to Sansa's beat.

_Now lemme welcome everybody to the wild wild west. A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness. The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest. Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex. We in that sunshine state with a bomb ass hemp beat, the state where ya never find a dance floor empty. And pimps be on a mission for them greens, lean mean money-makin-machines servin' fiends. I been in the game for ten years makin' rap tunes, ever since honeys was wearin' sassoon. Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me. Diamonds shinin' like I robbed Liberace. It's all good from Diego to the Bay. Your city is the bomb if your city makin' pay. Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way. Dre puttin' it down for Californ-i-a._

"That was amazing!" Bran and Arya exclaimed together. Francine looked back to see the two young children run into Sansa's room from their eavesdropping spot.

"Can you sing more of it?" Arya asked with wide pleading eyes.

"You mean, 'Can I rap more of it', and yeah. Gimme the beat," Francine smiled. Arya and Bran sang the beat along together and Francine got in the mood again.

_Out on bail fresh outta jail, California dreamin'. Soon as I stepped on the scene, I'm hearin' hoochies screamin'. Fiendin' for money and alcohol, the life of a west side playa where cowards die. Only in Cali where we riot not rally to live and die. In LA we wearin' Chucks not Ballies. Dressed in Locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do. Flossin' but have caution, we collide with other crews. Famous cus we program worldwide. Let 'em recognize from Long Beach to Rosecrans. Bumpin' and grindin' like a slow jam, it's west side. So you know the row won't bow down to no man. Say what you say, but gimme that bomb beat from Dre. Let me serenade the streets of LA from Oakland to Sacktown. The Bay Area and back down, Cali is where they put the mack down. Gimme love!_

_California knows how to pary. California knows how to party. In the city of LA, in the city of good ol' Watts, in the city, the city of Compton. We keep it rockin. We keep it rockin._

The two children clapped and loved the rap. They asked for more, but Sansa shooed the two out of her room. Francine smiled and waved at the two children being pushed out by Sansa. "I'm terribly sorry about them. They can get very annoying," Sansa apologized for her younger siblings.

"No, no worries. The little girl kinda reminds me of myself when I was that young."


	5. Billie Jean

Francine learned that maids and servants don't eat in the Great Hall, and since she was a maid she wasn't allowed to eat with the rest of Winterfell and the Stark's. The maids and servants ate in their own lounge, a very spacious room with a fireplace and furniture.

The lounge was filled with smoke from pipes and everyone was drinking. The lounge wa just as loud as the Great Hall was, and there was much less restraint since all the underdogs of the castle were gathered. "We heard you are an amazing singer," a maid spoke to Francine.

"Yeah? Where'd you hear that from?" Francine asked sipping on her ale.

"The two young Stark children were raving about you to everyone."

"Hah, that little boy and girl? Eh, that was more of a rap than a song. But yeah, I like to sing and dance."

"Then sing and dance for us, Francine," a servant requested.

"Any song, right? Even if it's where I'm from?" The maids and servants agreed, wanting to know just how good this new girl was at what she does. Francine put her plate down and did a slow snap, gaining her beat.

_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be Franny. The lady raking in the chips is gonna be Franny. I'm gonna be a celebrity, that means somebody everyone knows. They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose._

Francine was dancing as if she really were on Broadway, and everyone looked at her with amazement.

_From just some dumb mechanic's wife, I'm gonna be Franny. Who says that murder's not an art? And who in case she doesn't hang can say she started with a bang? Franny Wayne!_

_They're gonna wait outside in line to get to see Franny. Think of those autographs I'll sign, 'Good luck to ya', Franny. And I'll appear in a lavaliere that goes all the way down to my waist. Here a ring, there a ring, everywhere a ring-a-ling. But always in the best of taste._

_Mmm, I'm a star, and the audience loves me. And I love them, and they love me for loving them. And I love them for loving me, and we love each other. And that's because none of us got enough love in our childhoods. And that's showbiz...kid! I've given up my humdrum life, I'm gonna be – sing it!_

"Franny!" all the maids and servants shouted together.

_I've made a scandal as a start. And Sophie Tucker will shit, I know, to see her name get billed below Franny Wayne._

The maids and servants clapped for Francine, and she took a bow. Francine helped clean the dishes at the end of dinner, carrying the heavy plates into the kitchen. She saw the drunk men and women leaving the Great Hall, and she saw Eddard and Catelyn Stark exit. She met eyes with Eddard, and she waved with a smile. He returned a smile at the corner of his lip and walked away with his wife, who didn't acknowledge Francine at all.

After cleaning all the dishes and cleaning the Great Hall's mess, it became 10 o clock. Josh came first and they exchanged hugs. "Alright, let's head over."

"Wait! I actually invited someone," Francine admitted.

"Who?"

"I asked Robb to join us."

"What?!"

"W-What?"

"You told Robb Stark about the club?"

"What's wrong with that? Was I not supposed to?"

"Don't you get it, Franny? His people hate us. They don't like us at all, alright? We're like...we're like the untouchables here. He could tell his parents about the club and they'll destroy it."

"He wouldn't do that," Francine said defending Robb.

"How do you know?"

"How do YOU know he'll do that? You don't even know him."

"And YOU know him better than I do?"

"I bet!"

"Francine?" Francine and Josh looked to see Robb walking towards them. Francine smiled and ran to Robb's side while Josh glared. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go. Lead the way, Josh." Josh grumbled to himself and led the two into the snow.

"Why're you wearin' that again?" Josh asked to Francine, noting that she was wearing a dress again to the club. She had noticed most of the girls wearing club dresses or shorts as if it were a real club back in their world.

"Gimme a break. I just finished cleaning that damn hall. Did you know someone took a shit on the bench?" Josh couldn't help but laugh, and Robb chuckled. Robb remembered the citizen who accidentally sharted himself because he was so drunk and laughing so hard. "It was you, wasn't it?" Francine said shoving Josh playfully. "You were the one who took a shit on the bench!"

"Yeah, and Imma do it again tomorrow but Imma take a slimier shit, and I'll sign it for ya." Francine squealed and punched Josh playfully. They arrived at the location, and Josh looked at Robb. "Look away, Stark."

"He's gonna have to climb down anyways. There's no harm," Francine said once again defending Robb. Josh rolled his eyes and stomped on the ground. Robb was surprised that it sounded like hollow wood, and he was even more surprised seeing a trap door open. "Hey Stan! He's with me today." Stan looked at Robb and shook his head.

"Not allowed," Stan replied about to close the door. Francine quickly put her foot in the way and kicked it wide open.

"Aw, c'mon, Stan. He ain't gon' harm no one. He's with me. And if he does anything, you can blame it on me, which means you can blame it on Josh."

"What the," Josh sighed. Stan smiled and let the 3 in. Francine had to convince Frank too to let Robb in, and he eventually gave in. Francine heard You Don't Know by 50-Cent, and she knew exactly what this meant. "Damn girl, actin' like you control the place," Josh said shaking his head, seeing the monster he created from the club.

"I run it cus I'm in control," Francine smirked.

Francine seemed to have forgotten about Josh when they entered the underground club as she linked arms with Robb, dragging him to the bar. She was excited to show Robb a fun time at the club, knowing that he had never experienced anything like this before. "Franny!" Roger smiled.

"Hey, Roger! This is my friend, Robb."

"Oh shit," Roger almost dropped the glass he was cleaning, recognizing Robb immediately. "H-Hello, m'lord."

"Please, you may call me Robb here," Robb answered, not wanting to be given special treatment because of his title.

"What do you wanna drink?" Francine asked now turning to Robb. Robb just thought the only drink there was was ale. "Give us two shotsa Hennessy and a couple of Patron shots."

"Alright, let's get the party started!" Roger quickly prepared the shots and slid them over to Robb and Francine. Francine held the Hennessy and did a cheers with Robb.

"To your first day at a club listenin' to 21st century music!" Francine cheered. Robb cheered to that, and they took the shot. Robb coughed as someone blew the blunt smoke in his face, and he was slowly starting to get high as a kite. They took two more shots of Patron, and Francine saw a chilling smile on Robb's face. "Damn, the party's poppin' today!"

Robb looked around to see men shoulder-leaning on the bar, looking at the girls shaking their goods, people snapping and popping with dance moves Francine had done earlier, people bobbing their heads to the exotic beat.

Robb looked back to Francine and was surprised to see a guy come up to her putting his arm around her waist. The guy pulled Francine away from Robb, but she slipped away from him shaking her finger playfully at him. Francine spotted Hayley, and she dragged Robb towards the dance floor where Hayley was. She introduced the two, and Hayley was struck by how handsome Robb was. Francine saw how much Hayley was struck by Robb, so she quietly left the two alone by sliding back towards the bar.

Francine finished her shots and was handed a blunt. She took a hit and passed it to the next person. Francine sang along to the hook, and so was Roger while cleaning the shot glasses. "So how'd you get him to come here?" Roger asked Francine, referring to Robb.

"It was pretty easy. I just told him to come with me if he wanted to hang."

"Ah."

"What? What was that 'ah' for?" Francine asked with a smile, sipping her drink. She could tell from Roger's tone he was thinking of something.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me now, Roger."

"It was that easy to get him to come here, huh?"

"What are you insinuating?" Francine knew exactly what he was insinuating.

"You know exactly what I'm insinuating," Roger smiled. "Hey, it's completely normal. If a man likes a lady then he wants to spend more time with her." Francine smiled and took another sip of her martini.

Francine was getting buzzed when she felt someone grab her arm. It was Josh, and he handed her a pair of tight black pants, a dazzling white t-shirt, and a dazzling black jacket topped with a black fedora hat.

He led Francine to the back and said, "Hey, everyone wants to see you do a Michael Jackson song. I told 'em about how good you are, and they all wanna see it. It's gonna be after this song, so hurry up and dress up." Francine was confused, but if it was a performance the audience wanted then a performance was what they were going to get.

Francine shooed Josh out and she dressed into the clothes he gave her. She looked in the mirror and topped it off with the hat, smiling to herself. "This is gonna be for you, dad," Francine said to herself, remembering just how much her father loved the King of Pop. Francine could hear Josh on stage, speaking to the crowd and still hyping them up. Francine's heart was racing. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She knew she had to be dreaming in a dream. "Crazy inception shit," she laughed to herself and shook her head. She heard Josh introducing her to the crowd, and everyone applauded. Robb anticipated Francine's performance, getting more excited seeing everyone else getting excited.

The crowd went wild like Robb had never seen before. Never had he seen such excitement in a crowd, such love pouring to the performer who wasn't even on stage yet. The spotlight went to the center of stage where Francine was in the classic MJ pose for the beginning of Billie Jean. She knew the dance by heart, and the beat started playing. The crowd went even wilder, and Robb was impressed and interested with anticipation, not leaving his eyes off of Francine. With the beat, she did all the dance moves. She threw her hat into the crowd, specifically aiming it at Robb. He caught it and smiled up at Francine.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round. She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round._

_She told me her name was Billie Jean as she caused a scene. Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one who will dance on the floor in the round._

_People always told me be careful what you do. Don't go 'round breakin' young girls' hearts. And mother always told me be careful who you love. And be careful what you do cus the lie becomes the truth._

_Billie Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son._

Robb started tapping his feet to the beat, feeling the music surge through his pulse. He felt awkward dancing the way everyone else was, but it felt so right. Waltzes was all he knew how to dance, not anything like this. He had never seen anyone dance like this before, but it was so much better than waltz. This was so much more personable, more energetic, more free.

_For forty days and for forty nights, the law was on her side. But who can stand when she's in demand? Her schemes and plans. Cus we danced on the floor in the round. So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice._

_She told my baby, we'd dance till 3 then she looked at me. Then showed a photo, my baby cried. His eyes were like mine. Cus we danced on the floor in the round._

_People always told me be careful what you do. Don't go 'round breakin' young girls' hearts. She came and stood right by me, then the smell of sweet perfume. This happened much too soon. She called me to her room. Hey!_

_Billie Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son._

It was finally time for the moonwalk, and everyone held their breath in anticipation. Robb could feel the intensity of the crowd as they leaned forward to get a good look at this. With 2 spins, Francine halted and performed the moonwalk meticulously. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, the girls screaming and the guys howling like animals. Everyone punched the air, clapping for Francine's flawless moonwalk.

Robb couldn't believe it. Never had he seen so many new dance moves in his life, and this one in particular. She was gliding the way she had earlier in the day singing to PYT, but this gliding was so much more different and fascinating. How was it possible to glide like that, Robb wondered. It was as if she was walking on air.

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son. Billie Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son._

Francine ended it with another signature MJ move, and the spotlight turned off. The entire club was shaking with the sound of applauds and cheers. Francine headed back to the dressing room and Josh was already there. He grabbed Francine into the biggest bear hug and he was so proud of her that he couldn't let her go. "Josh, I can't breathe!" Francine complained.

"You were so good, girl!" Josh exclaimed as he put down Francine. "Damn, I didn't know you were THAT good!"

"Pf. Shows you to never doubt my talents ever again," Francine said with a cocky playful look. "C'mon, order me a drink, yeah?"

"Anything for you, my star." Josh and Francine headed back out to the club and everyone they passed by applauded Francine for the spectacular performance. She just smiled and fought her way over to the bar. Everyone wanted to order a drink for Francine and there were more than 30 shots on the table for Francine.

Francine spotted Hayley and Robb at the other side of the bar, and she waved to them. They came to where she and Josh were and were surprised seeing all the shots. "This is all for you?" Hayley asked.

"Yeh! Help me! C'mon, one shot at a time, y'all!" Francine handed shots to Hayley and Robb, and she took one for herself. Josh took his own and Francine gave one to Roger. They all cheered for Francine and drank. After taking shots 5 more times, all the shot glasses were finally empty. Francine was feeling more than buzzed as the room was spinning around her.

"You okay, baby girl?" Josh asked putting his hand around Francine's waist. He kept his face near Francine's neck, sending chills down her spine. Francine looked at Josh's way, and she felt his breath on her face. Her mind jumped to Hayley and Robb, and she glanced at the two. She saw Hayley leaning her head on Robb's shoulder, and Francine thought to herself that they would be fine together. "Let's dance, baby doll."

"How many nicknames you gonna give to me today?" Francine asked with a playful smile.

"As many that can describe you, my shining diamond," he smirked. He held Francine's hand and led her to the dance floor. Josh held Francine close to him, looking into her face as they slowly grinded. Francine wrapped her hand around Josh's shoulder, digging her nails. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Josh with smiling eyes, loving the way he was making her feel with his moves.

Josh couldn't look away from Francine's eyes. He couldn't deny anymore that he was growing something for this indescribable girl, and he felt more entranced when he felt her winding and working it on him. His breath fastened when he saw the same look in Francine's eyes. "Let's get outta here," Josh spoke into Francine's ear. She put her hand around Josh's neck, keeping him close and it sent tingles down his spine.

"And what'll we do about Robb, huh?"

"Leave him with Hayley. I got you tonight, baby girl." Francine was the only thing that was on Josh's mind. He just wanted to give it to Francine all night long, so turned on by this chick.

"If you close your eyes, pretend that it's just me and you," Francine smiled, denying Josh of his request. Josh couldn't take it anymore. He bit his lip when he felt Francine move her hands down to his lower back, giving Josh goosebumps. Josh moved his hands to Francine's lower back, pulling her closer to him as he moved his hands politely around her body, not wanting to fuck anything up. He heard Francine give a little gasp, and she held onto his shoulder tighter. Josh looked back into Francine's eyes and he saw doubt in her eyes. He slowly leaned in to Francine, but she leaned away. She let go of Josh and his heart dropped. "Let's not go there," she politely rejected.

Francine turned around to the bar and saw Robb quickly look away. Hayley was asleep on Robb's shoulder, leaving him unable to move or walk anywhere. Francine sat by Robb at the bar and he still was looking away. "How ya feelin', Franny?" Roger asked.

"Good. Can I get another Patron?"

"Me too," Josh said behind Francine. She looked back at him and he gave her a small apologetic smile. She returned the smile and they took the shot together.

"Alright, I think we should call it a night," Francine said looking at Hayley.

"Robb can take her home, and I'll walk you," Josh quickly suggested already reaching out to hold Francine's hand.

"Actually, maybe you should take Hayley home cus you two live closer. Besides, Robb and I both live in the castle so it'll be easier on us and you two." Josh didn't want to agree with Francine on this one, but it wasn't like Francine was giving him a choice. Josh carried Hayley on his back as Robb and Francine walked behind. It was a pretty quiet walk back, and the 4 friends parted ways with Josh and Hayley going left and Robb and Francine going forward to the castle. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, it was a very interesting night," Robb tersely replied, something still on his mind. Francine wasn't fooled. Robb was still upset seeing how close Francine and Josh were getting at such a short time. It was as if she wasn't going to give Robb a chance.

"D'you like my performance?"

"Yes, how did you do that one move?" Robb asked remembering that wonderful move she did.

"The moonwalk?" Francine asked with a smile. Robb didn't know, so Francine did the move again.

"Yes, that one!" Finally Robb was smiling again, and it made Francine happy. "How do you do that?"

"I'll teach you when I'm not drunk," Francine giggled. She hiccuped and turned red from embarrassment. Robb smiled and Francine stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked.

"I don't know if I can make it to my room."

"Would you like me to assist you?"

"You're offering me, right?"

"Yes," he nodded with a smile.

"Great! I accept your offer." Francine hopped onto Robb's back as he carried her all the way up to the 5th floor. As he was climbing up, Francine snuggled her face on Robb's back, loving his warmth. Robb felt this and he bit his lip to calm his smile down. Robb walked a little slower when he reached the 4th floor stairs. He walked even slower when he arrived on the 5th floor. Robb walked all the way to Francine's door and he let her down gently. "Thanks, Robb."

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Francine."

"Goodnight." Robb nodded and turned around to walk away. "Wait!" Robb quickly turned around again, and Francine gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She slowly let go of the savory kiss and bit her lip shyly, turning red with a smile. She waved her hand shyly at him and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Robb leaned his back to the wall and finally started breathing. He licked his lips, wishing he could taste Francine's lips on his again. He looked at her door and saw the lights out. _"Wait until tomorrow, Robb," _he thought to himself. Robb took in another deep breath and headed back down to his room.


	6. My Heart Will Go On

Francine woke up with a big hangover and felt like complete shit. _Why, Francine, why? Why did you kiss Robb? God, I'm so stupid! I'm asking to get kicked outta the castle now. _Francine sighed and dressed into her maid uniform. She tied her hair up with the blue ribbon and headed down to prepare breakfast for Winterfell. As she was on her way to the kitchen she saw Robb walking in her direction. Robb walked towards Francine with a smile and said, "Good morning, Francine. How are you feeling?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great, really. If your head-"

"Robb, the kiss was a mistake. I didn't mean to kiss you. I was just really drunk, and you know how people get when they're drunk, right?" Robb looked taken aback, trying to process what she told him again. He couldn't believe his ears. She didn't mean the kiss last night, making up an excuse that she was drunk. Robb felt like a fool, replaying the kiss in his mind like a movie. It was all he could think about before falling asleep, and it was still in his mind when he woke up this morning. Now, here Francine was telling him that their kiss was a drunken mistake.

Francine's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw Robb's expression darken. She felt terrible seeing this expression, knowing she let him down. "Forgive me, Francine," Robb tersely spoke and walked away. Francine covered her face in her hands, mortified about what she had just done. She was confused herself. She meant the kiss last night. She was physically attracted to Robb, but she didn't know what to think: if this were dream or reality. It's been days since Francine had been waking up in the scullery, not in her comfy Egyptian-clothed bed. She didn't know what to think about dating a figment of her imagination in her dream. Francine continued on back to the kitchen, still debating to herself.

When she was done preparing breakfast with the other maids, she headed upstairs with a bucket full of water, a mop, and a broom and towel to start cleaning the Stark rooms. Francine was humming to herself as usual, and she arrived at Robb's room. She knocked and no one answered. She gave a sigh of relief and entered. Francine started at the windows, now singing to herself, relaxed that no one was near to listen.

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

Robb forgot his gloves in his room, and he needed to go back up to get them for the hunt or else his fingers would've frozen off. He climbed up the stairs towards his room when he saw his door propped open. He knew the maids were in there, and he walked closer without a second thought when he heard a familiar beautiful voice singing. Robb stopped in his tracks and peered in, seeing Francine with her back to him as she was sitting on his window-sill, cleaning the windows with a dreamy gaze.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

"Robb, what are you doing just standing there? Did you grab your gloves?" Theon shouted from across the hallway. Robb jumped and looked back, fuming with anger. He quickly walked away from his room, not wanting to turn back to see if Francine was going to peek her head out the room. "Where are you going? You didn't even get your gloves." Theon stormed into Robb's room and saw why Robb didn't want to go in. Francine was looking back already hearing the commotion outside, and Theon turned bright red seeing the beauty dressed in rags looking at him puzzlingly.

"Hello," Francine simply stated seeing Theon there. "Is there something you're looking for?"

Theon stood there, stuttering. He couldn't put words together actually standing in front of the foreigner. "Ah, found them," Theon smiled and grabbed Robb's gloves. He ran back out towards Robb and was breathing really fast. He then shoved the gloves into Robb's hands.

"What happened to you?" Robb asked seeing how flustered Theon was.

"Nothing," Theon grunted and walked ahead of Robb. Francine peered out and saw Theon turning the corner with Robb right behind him. She shrugged it off.

As Francine was finishing cleaning the windows, she saw a figure standing there in the snow. Francine's mouth dropped and she had to rub her eyes again. "Dad?" There was her father standing there in the snow. "Dad!" Francine ran out and ended up running past Robb and Theon. They watched her running and wondered where she was heading. Francine arrived at the spot where her father was standing. "Dad?!" No one was there. _"I swear I saw you, dad. I swear you were standing right here."_ Francine looked around, but there was no one. _"How could I believe he's alive? Francine, you were fooled by your imagination. They're gone. That was just a hallucination. You're still dreaming." _As Francine was about to walk back cursing at herself for being such a fool, she heard swords clashing.

Francine's feet walked closer to the source, and there she saw Eddard Stark sparring with Jon Snow. Eddard was giving Jon tips while fighting with their swords, and it intrigued Francine. It truly reminded her of medieval times. _Why not learn, too? Why not? I could totally do it! Hell, I can do anything if I can get high schoolers to appreciate ancient history. _"You are not allowed to be here, Francine," Eddard spoke to the foreigner. Both men were slightly out of breath from the sparring. They had noticed Francine watching them, and they stopped.

"I want to learn," Francine said skipping towards the two men, the cold air whipping her dress. Jon looked at this girl curiously, watching the snow falling on her petite body. "I want to learn how to fight like that." Eddard looked back at Jon and Jon returned the look.

"Women in our land do not learn how to fight."

"I'm not from your land." It looked like Eddard was thinking about it, and Francine quickly took her chance. "I'm a quick learner. I'm agile, and I'm willing to work out. Please, I wanna learn."

"Who will teach you? I am busy running Winterfell and looking over my family."

"You have time to teach that guy, and he's not a part of your family," Francine said looking at Jon. She had no idea that Jon was the bastard son of Eddard, and Jon immediately felt uncomfortable.

"He is my son, Jon Snow," Eddard replied kindly yet firmly.

"What? Then how come he's the only guy from your family I haven't met yet?" Francine had her hands on her hips, hated being proven wrong. She met everyone, including all 5 Stark children.

"It is none of your concern," Jon spoke loudly. Francine looked at him and could see how terrible this topic was for Jon. She cut that topic off and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Fine, if you won't teach me, will you find someone who will?"

"Jon, why not you?" Eddard suggested turning to his son. Jon looked at his father, not sure why his father chose him to teach the foreigner how to fight.

"Is he good?" Francine asked crossing her arms across her chest, wanting to have been trained by a noble warrior like Eddard Stark.

"His footing is near to overpowering mine, and his strength is unmeasurable. He is a more than exceptional teacher."

"Alright, I'll give it a try," Francine said looking at Jon. Eddard Stark excused himself to resume his position as overlooker of Winterfell.

"When would you like to start?" Jon asked with an obvious tone that he wasn't 100% fully committed to this.

"Now's good if you're not busy." Jon shook his head. He handed a sword to Francine and she held it with both hands. Jon stepped away from Francine and held his own sword. "Why do you want to learn how to fight?"

"Because...I feel like it would come in handy one day."

"And why would a woman worry so much about having to fight one day?" Jon asked moving in a circular direction towards Francine. She instinctively moved the other way, and they were slowly walking in a circular direction with swords still at hand.

"That's none of your concern."

"I am a bastard, and Lord Stark is a noble man. He saved me from a life of nothing, even death. He brought me here so that I could live a life. Lady Stark has never accepted me into her family. She winces when she sees me as if I'm foul; she disgusts me. But I understand. How would you feel if your husband came home with his child that is not of your blood?"

_Damn...alright..._ Francine took in a breath. "I went to watch a show with my parents one night. It was really boring so we left through the back. When we were walking through, a man came up to us with a weapon and told us to give him our money. We didn't have any, so he killed my dad and my mom. He didn't kill me, obviously. But he would've...he could've...and now I have to live my life knowing my parents died before my eyes in a freak robbery, and that I should've died too." Jon was quiet for a few seconds. "That's why I wanna learn to fight."

Jon nodded. Fate chose her to stay alive for a reason, he believed. He wanted to teach this girl how to fight, seeing the fire in her eyes as she held the sword with one hand with ease. "Let's see your balance, shall we." Jon and Francine spent hours training the basics of sword-fighting. Francine really was a quick learner, but she was far from being any good. "Alright, I think that's enough for today," Jon suggested.

"Sure," Francine nodded feeling sore from lifting the heavy sword all afternoon.

* * *

When Robb came back from the hunt, he spent time with his father learning how to rule and be a leader. He was taught the responsibilities and duties of being the lord of Winterfell, teaching him about politics as well. Lord and Lady Stark were walking with Robb when they all noticed Francine walking their direction with another maid. Francine gave a light bow to the Lord and Lady, and a light smile to Robb while the other maid bowed in a 90 degree angle. The two maids continued walking past the Stark family. Robb's head turned to watch Francine walking away, and Lady Stark cleared her throat. Robb looked at his mother and walked off to another direction. "You said you would talk to him," Catelyn Stark spoke to her husband while watching Robb turn the corner.

"I have."

"And he is still fond of her?"

"You know very well how we Stark's are, wearing our heart on our sleeves." Catelyn Stark sighed angrily.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the promise we made with Lord Frey."

"I haven't forgotten," Eddard nodded, feeling conflicted. The Stark family had made a promise to the Frey family that Robb would be betrothed to one of Frey's daughters in return for his army's allegiance to the House of Stark. Frey's land was known throughout all of Westeros for having bountiful natural resources. But Frey's daughters were known for being the ugliest women in the land.

"Then you must remind Robb of that promise." Catelyn Stark noticed Bran climbing a tree in the courtyard, and she stormed to her son. Bran gasped seeing his mother storming his way, and he jumped down from the tree. He fixed his clothes and tried giving a look of innocence. "Bran! What have I told you about climbing?"

"I'm sorry, mother," Bran sighed.

"No more climbing, do you understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"Do not let me catch you climbing again. Run along." Bran ran away and Catelyn Stark sighed. It must've been the 5th time this week she told Bran to stop climbing things or else he'd get hurt, but Bran just wouldn't listen.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell outta the kitchen?!" Francine shouted at the young teenage boy who thought he was cool by stealing behind Francine's back. "What is your problem? I told you to stop stealing from the kitchen! You steal again, I'm gonna shove the bread so far down your throat every time you speak you'll cough up bread crumbs. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes," the boy cowered, intimidated by Francine's stern demeanor.

"Get the hell out of here and don't ever let me catch you stealin' from here again." The teenage boy ran away and Francine saw Catelyn Stark watching her. "Gotta be patient with these kids, ya know?" Francine wanted to generate a laugh or smile at least, but there was no response. Francine sighed, vowing she'd get Catelyn Stark to smile once. Catelyn Stark saw the plump maid walking her way, and she asked the maid to talk with her.

"Yes, m'lady?" the plump maid asked.

"The foreigner, is she good with children?"

"She can get them to listen to her every word." Catelyn Stark sighed. She was conflicted. She wanted someone to look after Bran, someone who he would listen to and respect. But she didn't want it to be Francine, anyone but the foreign girl.

"Do you think Bran will listen to her?"

"He does, m'lady."

"...thank you," Catelyn Stark replied and walked off to think about her decision.


	7. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Francine played hookie today, too hungover to work properly. Josh visited Francine in the castle, and they both decided to head out to the village within the surrounding walls of Winterfell. Francine had never been in the village, and Josh showed her around. It was a small little town, really. They went to visit some of their 21st century friends, and Francine was surprised at the kind of jobs they did. They were bakers, blacksmiths, toy makers, fishers, etc. "Oh, a book shop!" Francine exclaimed seeing booked shelves in a store, her inner passion for reading ignited once more.

She ran inside and saw the book shop owner wiping the books with a cloth. The man looked up and smiled greeting, "Hello there, miss. Care for some books?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I browse around, sir?"

"No, not at all." Francine observed the books on the shelves while Josh stood at the doorway waiting. She recognized a few in the familiar languages of Valyrian. She was in complete shock. Francine tried to make two and two together but she just didn't want to believe it. That would've meant she was living in the ancient past. She started to doubt that this was her dream, feeling as if this was true reality.

"Can you read the language?" the book store owner asked, seeing Francine just staring at the book in her hand.

"I try. I'm not that fluent in it." The book store owner looked quite surprised. No one knew the ancient language of Valyrian near this area, not even Lord Stark. He wondered where this girl was from, and Francine asked, "How much will it be, sir?"

"I would gladly let you keep that book."

"Really? I can keep the book?"

"Yes, go ahead, child," the book store owner nodded with a smile. "Not many people come into my store. I'm just glad to see someone still interested in reading." Francine thanked the book store owner and promised to return soon to look at the other books. She bid the owner goodbye and walked back with Josh, excited to start reading her new book.

"What language is that in?" Josh asked, referring to Francine's new book.

"Valyrian."

"How did you know that? I never heard of that language before." Francine bit her lip. "What? You seriously can't tell me how you know that language?"

"Well...back in Egypt, my museum curator was handed these ancient documents of 3 unknown cultures. There were some language similarities between all 3 to our modern day. Valyrians had language similar to that of Latin. So I sat there transcribing their language into ours, and it took a hell of a long time."

"Wow. Must be some kinda special language around here," Josh noted as if to himself.

The two finally met up with Roger and Hayley in the village, and they sat near the water fountain talking about the regular life of a citizen of Winterfell. There wasn't anything much special to it. Roger was a baker's assistant while Hayley was a knitter. "You know what we should make around here?" Francine asked. "A basketball court."

"Oh yeah, you said you like playing, huh?" Josh asked. He himself wasn't really into basketball, and neither were Roger and Hayley.

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun! Think of it like us being inventors. We gotta be creative now in medieval times like this. We could be the next Benjamin Franklin, think about it."

"Hey Francine, how come Robb didn't come to the club last night?" Hayley asked not wanting to help Francine with her basketball idea. Francine felt as if Hayley completely dismissed her idea, and needed to get someone on her side, no matter how.

"I'll make him come if you help me make my basketball court."

"Deal," Hayley said rather quickly without hesitation.

"Alright, but you know I gotta have my basketball court first."

"What? Then how is Robb gonna come tonight?"

"The deal wasn't for tonight. I said I'll make him come but I didn't specify when. I have to see the basketball court first, then I'll make him go to the club." Hayley groaned, accepting Francine's deal. Josh and Roger were just shaking their heads, smiling while watching the scene. Hayley told the 3 to follow her, and they followed her to Frank's house.

"Hey Frank, can you help us make a basketball court?" Hayley asked to Frank.

"Why?"

"Because I want someone to come to the club, and Franny promised she'd bring him if I make her a basketball court."

"Okay, so why're you asking me?"

"Cus you're the engineer and blacksmith apprentice. C'mon, Frankie. Help me out this once, will ya?" Hayley pouted her lips, and Frank sighed. Besides, he wasn't doing anything at the moment. Frank promised he'd prepare a basketball court and that it'd be ready in about a week.

When the sun was starting to set, Francine excused herself. She headed back to the castle by herself and met up with Jon Snow for lesson 2. He tested her on her footing and balance, and she was getting better at an alarming rate. Francine saw how impressed Jon was, and it was because of her fuel of desire to play basketball. That was all she could think about, and she even pretended she was playing basketball while practicing to fight. She used the same footing, the same mental tactics, and the same game.

Francine easily dodged Jon Snow's swing, and she faded from left to right. Jon was still too fast, and he caught her from behind. He spun her, and he had his sword to Francine's throat. Jon stepped back, allowing Francine to lift up her sword again. He immediately went after her again, and Francine was starting to get tired from training physically too much. "Jon, I'm getting tired," Francine said as her shoulders started to get really sore.

"Death does not get tired." Jon went to attack Francine again, but all she did was dodge.

"No, seriously, Jon. My muscles are aching."

"Death does not give a shit if your muscles ache." Jon went to attack again, and Francine dodged again. She was getting frustrated, and she went on the offensive. Jon was too good, and he knocked her off her feet. Francine fell on her back and Jon put his sword to her throat again. He took a step back and Francine wobbled back onto her feet, breathless yet still holding tightly onto her sword. She kept her eyes on Jon's eyes, watching his every move. "You traveled from your land to ours. Now, you must journey inwards to what you really fear. It's inside you. What do you fear?"

"Nothing," Francine scoffed.

"You fear your own power. You fear your anger, the drive to do great or terrible things. There is no turning back. Your parents' death was not your fault." Francine attacked Jon with her sword, but he reflected it with his own power. "It was your father's." Francine glared at Jon. She couldn't believe he was blaming their death on her father. Her anger boiled, and Francine furiously attacked Jon, but she was easily defeated. "Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act."

"The man had a gun!"

"Would that stop you?" Francine attacked Jon again, but once again was met with failure. "Your training is nothing. The will is everything." Jon beat Francine once again. "The will to act. Do you still feel responsible for your parents' death?"

"My anger outweighs my guilt."

"You have learned to bury your guilt with anger. You must confront it, face the truth." Francine got on her feet with her sword. She failed at another attack. "I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved one becomes poison in your veins. And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain." Francine had enough of this talk, and she yelled in frustration as she swung her sword down. She swung it so hard she scratched the pavement.

"Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you, as it almost did me."

"What stopped it?" Francine asked breathless, still grabbing onto her sword.

"Vengeance."

* * *

Robb was in the Great Hall for dinner, and he watched Francine setting up the meal on the tables with the other maids. He wondered how her day had been because she looked like she was in pain while carrying the plate of turkey meat. Robb knew that Francine was training with Jon as her mentor, and he had asked Jon how her first day watched Francine smiling and greeting the citizens of Winterfell friendly. Robb didn't doubt that Francine had a day full of laughter and many talks even with all that physical training.

Robb just spent the day learning from his father the responsibilities he would inherit in the future. Robb and Francine hadn't spoken since she apologized for the kiss the night before. But Robb couldn't stop thinking about Francine and the night at the club together. He replayed Francine's impressive performance, the way her body moved made Robb feel butterflies in his stomach. Even though he was upset that Francine didn't mean the kiss she gave him, he still couldn't seem to give up on the foreigner. He thought that if he stayed away from Francine, then his feelings for her would dissipate but the opposite was happening. He kept thinking about her more.

The more Robb waited to talk with Francine, the more he longed for her interest. Robb excused himself from dinner early, and he left the Great Hall quietly. The hallways were silent because everyone was eating in the Great Hall, and he quietly walked towards his room passing by the kitchen. Just as Robb had secretly wished, Francine came out through the kitchen doors. She jumped seeing Robb there and it was obvious he didn't know what to do. "Hello," she greeted first.

"Hello," he fidgeted.

"How come you didn't meet us at 10 yesterday?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Well...I kinda assumed you would've wanted to go again. I mean, you said you had a fun time, right?"

"I did," Robb answered starting to feel a little guilty, yet still trying to put up a defense mechanism by reminding himself of the kiss that meant nothing.

"Wanna come tonight?" Francine asked.

"I'm afraid I'm being kept busy by my father."

_Ah, I got some time left to keep my end of the deal. _"Oh, well, alright. Maybe another night would be good, right?" Robb merely nodded. "Kay, well then I'll talk to you later." Francine walked past Robb and he watched her heading towards the Great Hall to tend to his family and the citizens.

At the end of tonight's dinner, Francine was wiping the tables clean when the plump maid approached Francine. "Lady Stark wants to see you outside, Francine." Francine put down the wet cloth and wiped her hands on her dirtied white apron. She stepped outside and saw Lady Stark waiting for her. Her icy blue eyes pierced through Francine's gaze, but Francine didn't look away. Francine approached Catelyn Stark standing tall and strong.

"You asked to see me, m'lady?"

"You will tuck in Bran for me tonight." Francine nodded and headed up towards Bran's room. She saw the boy dressed in his pajamas and bouncing on his bed with Summer watching him with wide open eyes.

"Where's my mother?" Bran asked jumping on his bed and a big smile seeing Francine.

"Get down from that bed, boy," Francine ordered. Bran plopped onto his bed and sat up, looking at Francine.

"Where's my mother?" Bran asked again, breathless from all his jumping.

"She's busy doing other things, so I'm here to tuck you into bed." Bran jumped under the covers and smiled at Francine. "Will you sing me a song, Franny? Mother always sings me to sleep."

"You won't know my kinda songs."

"That's alright. As long as it sounds lovely." Francine thought for a good lullaby song, and she got one. "Alright, I got one. Close your eyes and relax." Bran closed his eyes and had a smile on his face, anticipating the lullaby song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then – oh, why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can't I?_

"Wow, that was lovely," Bran replied in a dreamy state, half-awake and half-asleep.

"Go to sleep, champ. I'll see you tomorrow." Bran nodded and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep by the time Francine reached his door._  
_

* * *

Francine took a hit of the joint that was being passed around the underground club. Tonight's theme was a more of a chill, laid-back lounge feeling instead of the upbeat hip-hop feeling. Francine was feeling so light even until 2AM. Everyone was chilling around the leather couches or the bar with joints being passed around. Francine was sitting around with Josh and Hayley at the bar. Roger was on his break and he chilled with them, too. They were all sipping their straight hard liquor over rocks.

The friends were talking about all sorts of thoughtful buzzed conversations. Francine wanted to speak up, needing to speak with someone about these irritating thoughts. "Guys, I gotta admit when I first woke up in that cave and came to Winterfell for the first time, I seriously thought it was all in my dreams. And when I got to this club for the first time, and even when I was doing Billie Jean, I thought I was dreaming. But today, I think my bubble burst."

"Whaddya mean?" Hayley asked.

"When I saw that Valyrian book, I...I seriously had doubts. I feel like this is real. I think that this is reality now, but in some kinda weird parallel universe shit. I know it sounds fucking weird but...but I just can't make sense of any of this."

"Listen baby," Hayley said after sipping her drink, "you're analyzing things too much. I understand, it's because you're new. But if you've been here as long as we have, you'd give up trying to make sense of it, too. It just doesn't. And you have to accept it."

"And just how long have you guys been here?" Hayley was here for 3 years, Roger was 5, and Josh had arrived a week before Francine.

"So you guys just accept this life we live in, and you roll along with it?" Francine asked, not agreeing with what Hayley was saying to a certain degree.

"What else can you do, Franny?" Roger asked. "We're just baker assistants, toy makers, shit-jobs like that. And look at you. You're just a maid."

"So? Just cus we have shitty jobs doesn't mean we don't have the knowledge we have from _our _era. Roger, you were a fucking med-student for god's sake. You probably have the utmost knowledge of medicine in the entire country here. And Frank is an engineer. Do you know what we could do with the knowledge we have right now? We could do anything. We can start making things from our era. Like cars, the radio. Start out with the basic needs of the people, then start building the luxury things we've had before but NOT to the cost of the environment here. We know the bad things that come with our technology. Why not try to build a land where we learn from our mistakes, a land where there's no pollution, no global warming, no nothing like that."

"You wanna build a utopia?" Josh asked amused but slightly with a disbelief in Francine's idea.

"Yeah. We could help people with our knowledge, make the best of our situation. You say you just accept that this is our new reality and you're waiting to wake up from it. Well, fine. You've convinced me on that. But trust me on this one. We could live better lives here by using our knowledge. We should gather everyone up when we're all sober, and we should make a group. Not a political one, but not a casual one. It'll be for us to gather and to talk about any concerns with one another, any work of progress we'd like to see or any new ideas anyone has. What do you say, guys?" Hayley, Roger, and Josh looked at one another.

"I'm in," Josh smiled and chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe this girl. Here she was, this maid, this nobody girl who wanted to change things, make a revolution. Roger and Hayley said they were in, and Francine thanked her friends.

"It'll be tough, but it'll be for the better of all of us," Francine said to her friends as a word of encouragement.

Francine wanted to head back an hour later, and so she left with Josh, Roger, and Hayley. The 4 friends had 2 more joints rolled up for their walk back, and they were smoking their first one. Josh chuckled again, and Francine confronted him. "What's so funny? I saw you laughing to yourself before, too. Tell me, what's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You wanna make a revolution, girl. You think you got the chops to do it?"

"What'd I tell you before, Josh? Don't doubt me," Francine smiled.

"Where do you get the balls to do what you do?"

"I didn't do anything, actually," Francine felt a bit flattered.

"You know what I'm talking about. Where'd you learn to think like that?" The thought of teaching the people of Winterfell their knowledge had never occurred to Josh before. While Francine wanted to assimilate, Josh wanted to dissimilate.

"You don't really learn how to think like that. You just...act upon instincts." Josh had doubts about this girl, but he knew deep down inside one day this girl was going to prove him wrong of all his doubts. The friends finally arrived at the castle, dropping Francine off. She bid her friends goodnight and watched them walk back to the village, where they all lived. Francine sighed, walking towards the stairs.

She always dreaded the walk back to her room, but that was always the case. The night terrors that haunted her every night were unbearable. They started since the night of her parent's murder, and Francine still wasn't numb to it. It became even worse because of this extra unnecessary stress of living a reality in a world she didn't know. She always woke up in cold sweats, waking up to the clouded sky of Winterfell when she wished it was the blazing sun of Egypt or California.

And the same happened tonight. Francine woke up at 5AM, sweating from her nightmare, reliving the night of her parent's murder. Francine sighed and sat on her window sill with her blanket around her to keep her warm. She looked down at the snow-glistening forest. Francine remembered the book she got from the book store in the village, and she held it in her hands. She read the words on the page, and it was history on the Valyrians from the rise of their empire to the fall. Francine sat on her window-sill, reading her new book being completely submerged in the graphic history of the Valyrians.


	8. Makin' Whoopee

Francine walked out with a little wooden basket around her arm. She was wrapped up warmly from the autumn cold of Winterfell, wearing a regular blue knee-length dress, white V-neck blouse with long puffy sleeves, white petticoat, and long fur robe. Her hair was tied back with the blue ribbon into a low ponytail. Francine headed into the village a little after the sun woke up for the day. It had been a few weeks since she arrived in this odd land and had become a maid to the Stark family. Francine noted how little and quiet the village was, and how everyday was just like the one before.

The day had begun with exchange of "hello's" among the townspeople, between the bakers and blacksmiths, and the bookstore owner and the fishers. There Francine saw Roger coming out of the bakery with his tray, just like always, full of the same old bread and rolls to sell in a new day. Every morning seemed just the same since the day she arrived in Winterfell. "Mornin', Franny."

"Mornin', Roger."

"Where you headed off to, today?"

"The bookshop. I just finished reading the story about the Asshai and their witchcraft. Their spells are actually quite similar to-"

"That's nice, Franny, but I gotta get back to work. Marie, hurry up with the baguettes in there! I don't have all damn day!" Roger looked back to Francine and whispered, "You still serious about the utopia?"

"Of course."

"Alright," Roger nodded. "We'll gather everyone up then." Francine nodded and continued walking. She wanted to spend as much time as she could in the village because this was the time when she could daydream about her real home. She missed her home dearly, and this time was the only time in her day when she had time to herself.

The villagers watched Francine walking looking dazed and distracted. But she wasn't the only one they watched. They watched all the foreigners, still not trusting them even when they didn't fuck up once since they got to Winterfell. Francine listened to the villagers greeting each other, asking how the other was. It was a friendly little village where everyone knew everyone. Francine just wished there was more to it than this dull medieval life. "Ah, Francine," the bookstore owner greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," the man laughed, hearing excitement in Francine's voice as she looked through all the books once again.

"Then may I borrow this one again?" Francine asked taking out a book from the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"Well, it's my favorite. I can't stop reading about the Valyrians. It's all so amazing! Fire-breathing dragons, sorcery language, dragon blood running through a human family line."

"If you like it all that much, it is yours."

"But sir! Another one?"

"I insist."

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much," Francine thanked happily. Francine had her nose stuck in the book as she was walking back to the castle grounds. Robb saw Francine walking with the book in her nose. It had been so long since Robb last talked to Francine. He hadn't visited the underground club since his first day there, and he missed talking with the foreigner.

Francine still had an effect on Robb, even when they seemed like complete strangers in everyone else's eyes. In the afternoon, Francine looked over Bran and Arya in accordance to Lady Stark's request. The two children were wild as usual playing with their wooden swords, and Bran was talking about how he couldn't wait to be older to follow in his father's footsteps to become a great warrior. "I'm going to be a mighty warrior! My enemies better beware," Bran shouted swinging his wooden sword around with Arya swinging her wooden sword around too.

"Oh yeah, big powerful men are gonna be so scared of a little warrior like you," Francine smiled sarcastically.

"They will be cowering at my presence!" Bran answered standing as tall and strong as he could. Arya laughed at her little brother.

"Yeah, well becoming a warrior means one thing."

"What?" the two children asked together.

"You really wanna know?" Francine asked with a glimmer in her eyes and a smile.

"Yes," they both answered as they leaned forward to Francine to hear the secret.

"Grow a beard."

"Grow a beard?" the two children asked again raising their eyebrows.

"Yeah. Look at your dad, your brothers, all the men who are warriors in Winterfell. What do they all got in common? A beard." Bran completely agreed with Francine, and he continued jumping around with his wooden sword, shouting that he couldn't wait to grow a beard.

"I just can't wait to grow a beard and be a warrior!" Bran exclaimed again with laughter.

"But I can't grow a beard! I'm a girl!" Arya complained.

"Why do you wanna be a warrior so badly?" Francine asked, smiling seeing how frustrated Arya was about the secret of being a powerful warrior.

"No one will tell me what to do," Arya answered.

"No one can tell you where to be," Bran added.

"No one will tell me to stop what I'm doing."

"And no one to nag you about boring things."

"I'd be free to run around all day and do things my way." Francine laughed at the two children, and continued watching them play in the courtyard. She spotted Robb walking in the hallway and their eyes met. She put her hand up as a greeting, and he slightly nodded his head, continuing to walk.

Robb stole another glance at Francine watching her look over his two younger siblings. He walked all the way up to his father's chamber. "You called for me, father?" Robb asked.

"Yes, take a seat, son." Robb did. "Lord Frey is coming to Winterfell. He plans to make it in a 10-day journey."

Robb's heart dropped to his stomach. "Is he bringing them?" Robb meant Frey's ugly daughters.

"Yes. He wants you to see them."

"Must I?" Eddard gave a light laugh, but Robb was serious. Robb sighed, getting a little more depressed knowing that this bethrothment was going to happen for real.

Meanwhile, Jon and Francine were training together. Francine was improving day by day at an astonishing rate. Jon was very proud of his student, and he wanted to teach Francine everything he knew so that she could maybe one day be a better fighter than him.

For the first time, Francine managed to kick Jon off his feet. Jon fell on his back and Francine put her sword to his neck. "Oh my god, I can't believe I finally did it!" Francine squealed with joy. She put her sword back into its covering and she did a little victory dance. Jon smiled and got back onto his feet. "That's right, I beat you!"

"You were fortunate."

"Ah, don't be a sore loser, huh? I beat you fair and square." Jon just smiled and shook his head.

"You still have much to learn, Francine."

"Hey hey, can you say it like this?" Francine spoke in Yoda's voice and said, "Much to learn, you still have, young one." Jon gave her a puzzling look. He didn't know why she made her voice like that, and he didn't want to do it. He thought he'd sound like a fool. "Aw, c'mon, man! I beat you for the first time today. Can't you just say that for me this once?"

"Much to learn, you still have, young one," Jon spoke in his normal voice.

"No, you gotta make your voice like this." Francine said the phrase in Yoda's voice again, and Jon didn't do it. "C'mon, Jon! You're no fun." Robb spotted Jon and Francine in the courtyard together, and he felt his heart skip a beat. It happened every single time he saw Francine, something he still wasn't used to.

"Jon, may I speak to you?" Robb asked. Jon nodded and left Francine's side to speak with his half-brother.

"Something's troubling you."

"Lord Frey is arriving in Winterfell in 10 days."

"Is he bringing..."

"Yes." Jon groaned, upset that he'd have to set his eyes on the ugliest women in the land of Westeros. He was just glad that he wasn't betrothed to any of them, though he felt really bad for Robb.

"Good luck, brother."

"Thank you," Robb replied sarcastically. "And...how is she doing?"

"She knocked me off my feet today for the first time."

"Improving quickly, I see."

"Rather rapidly at an astounding rate. She contributes her improvement to a sport called basketball."

"Basketball? What is that?" Robb asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but she said her friend is making the court for the game. She's going to show me in a few more days when the court is completed." Robb nodded. "If you want to talk to her, just go ahead. She's a kind girl. She'll respond." Robb nodded and looked at Francine playing air basketball in the courtyard, waiting for him and Jon to stop talking so that Jon could keep training her. Jon walked off to let Robb have some time with Francine.

Robb took in a deep breath and walked towards Francine, who was still entranced in the basketball game going on in her mind. It was tearing up Robb's heart whenever he saw Francine. He wished to talk to her, to hold her, to know her thoughts, but it seemed she didn't return the feelings. And it hurt him knowing she didn't feel the same. But whenever he was apart from Francine, he still felt the same anguish. No matter what he did, he felt the pain with or without Francine.

Robb just couldn't understand why they couldn't be lovers. She was from a different land, maybe even a different world, but it didn't matter to Robb. But it seemed to matter to everyone else, especially his mother. Things were spiraling down for Robb: seeing a girl he wanted to marry but couldn't, and now going to marry a girl he didn't want to. He was in a lose-lose situation, but he desperately wanted to win.

In the corner of Robb's mind, it felt like he was running out of time. He wanted to tell Francine that if she wanted him to let him know. But he didn't know how to just tell the girl, but Robb couldn't take it anymore.

Francine saw Robb walking her way and she took in a deep breath. It had been a while since she last talked to Robb, and she really needed him to go to the underground club so that Hayley would show her the basketball court Frank made. _Alright, Francine, your goal today is to get Robb to go to the club with you. _"Hey Robb! Ah shit, I'm sorry. I meant, hello, m'lord." Francine had gotten in trouble by Catelyn Stark plenty of times for not addressing her family in the proper name, especially at Robb.

"Hello, Francine. I'm sorry to have cut your training so short with Jon."

"No worries, but, uh, there is one way you can make it up to me," she said cutely. Robb's heart skipped a beat. "Come to the club with me tonight. Same time, same place. Whaddya say?" Robb really wanted to go. He wanted to spend the night with Francine, but he didn't want to give in too easily to the foreigner. Francine could see Robb thinking about it, and she stepped closer to Robb and said, "C'mon, Stark. We miss ya at the club. Hayley asks about you all the time."

"Hayley?" Robb hadn't seen this girl since the first day he went to the club.

"Yeah! She keeps asking me about you. Why don't you come tonight so that she can get off my back about you? C'mon, she's a nice girl." Robb didn't know what to say. "Alright, if you haven't noticed yet, Hayley's got a thing for you. She keeps bugging me about you, and you'd be doing me a big favor if you just come to the club tonight. I'll repay the favor, I promise. Anything you want." Robb looked at Francine and saw she meant it.

"Don't go back on your word," Robb spoke.

"I won't, I promise!" Francine squealed and jumped. "Alright, same time and same place. You remember, right?" Robb nodded and Francine was excited. Robb smiled seeing how excited she was, and he just wished she was excited that he was going because of her not because of Hayley.

The time had finally come, and Robb was early. He stood in front of the Great Hall doors by himself, dressed warmly. He saw Francine walking his way, and she waved to him happily. He couldn't help but grin, and she walked with him to the woods. She knew the way, and Robb heard the music playing when the trap door opened by Stan.

Francine led Robb to the next door where Frank was guarding it, and he let the two through. Robb saw that the club changed. There were more furniture for lounging around, and the music was jazzy instead of the upbeat hip-hop music he heard on his first day. Francine led Robb to the bar and ordered a martini for both.

Roger made the drinks, and Robb was surprised to see a live band playing the jazz music. There were some instruments he had never seen before, like the saxophone and trumpets. "It's the new theme for tonight," Francine said to Robb, seeing him examining the newly decorated club. "It's jazz."

"Jazz?"

"Yup. Slow, chill, lounge jazz." Robb took a hit from the blunt being passed around, and the lights slowly dimmed. Josh came out to the stage and all eyes were on him. He introduced Hayley as the first performer of the night, and Francine's mouth dropped. Hayley came walking out in a sparkling white dress with her hair curled lusciously. She looked drop-dead gorgeous, and Francine glanced to see Robb's expression. He looked at Hayley with shimmering eyes. Francine wasn't sure whether the shimmer was from Hayley's dress or if it was a spark igniting in him, but she was glad either way that she kept her end of the deal with Hayley.

"Hit it, Stellio," Josh pointed to the lead musician. The music started playing, and it was a very jazzy bar song.

_Another bride, another June. Another sunny honeymoon. Another season, another reason for makin' whoopee._

Francine fell in love with Hayley's beautiful voice that fit so perfectly to this song. She was entranced by Hayley's song, and Robb saw this in Francine's expression. Robb laid back with his elbow on the bar table, watching Hayley singing her soul into the song.

_A lot of shoes, a lot of rice. The groom is nervous, he answers twice. It's really killin' that he's so willin' to makin' whoopee._

_Now picture a little love nest down where the roses cling. Picture the same sweet love nest, think what a year can bring._

_He's washin' dishes and baby clothes. He's so ambitious, he even sews. But don't forget folks, that's what you get folks for makin' whoopee._

It was the instrumental part, and Francine ordered another drink. "She's amazing, isn't she?" Francine asked to Robb.

"She has a beautiful voice."

"Ah, that's all you can say? She's awesome!" Robb smiled and took the drink Roger gave to him. He sipped on the drink, turning his attention back to Hayley as Francine did the same.

_Another year, maybe less. What's this I hear? Well, can't you guess? She feels neglected and he's suspected of makin' whoopee._

_She sits alone most every night. He doesn't phone her, he doesn't write. He says he's busy, but she says, "Is he?" He's makin' whoopee._

_Well, he doesn't make much money. Only five thousand per. Some judge who thinks he's funny says, "You'll pay six to her."_

_So he says, "Judge, suppose I fail?" The judge said, "Budge right into jail. You'd better keep her. I think it's cheaper than makin' whoopee."_

Some of the people laughed to the lyrics of the song, and Robb couldn't help but chuckle at the song. This was what he missed. The songs from another land, another time even. These songs spoke to him on a different level, something songs from his land couldn't do. These songs had stories, meanings behind the lyrics. It was eccentric, a breath of fresh air, and exciting.

_You'd better keep her. I think it's cheaper than makin' whoopee._

Everyone applauded for Hayley's wonderful performance, and she took a bow. Hayley headed to the back of the stage as the live musicians continued playing. After a few minutes, Hayley came back out wearing her regular clothes instead of the sparkly dress. She spotted Francine and Robb, and she headed to them with a big smile. "Oh my god, you were amazing, Hayley!" Francine squealed and gave Hayley a big bear hug.

"Aw, thanks, Franny. Hey Robb. I haven't seen you in a really long time."

"You were wonderful, Hayley," Robb answered. But Robb had to admit to himself that Francine's performance was still number one. Hayley engaged in a conversation with Robb, and Francine excused herself. Francine headed to the bar and sat in front of Roger. "Good news, Franny. No one disagrees with you. Bad news. No one wants to take initiative."

"What do you mean?"

"No one wants to take part in it. I think they're just lazy about it."

"So they don't wanna take maybe 30 minutes out of their day to meet with their friends to talk about serious issues?" Francine asked in disbelief.

"They're just used to this, Franny, that's why. You wanting to change things dramatically like that, you know how people get when change happens. Living in this life is a big change for everyone, and I don't think they're ready for even more change, especially when..."

"Especially when what?" Roger kept cleaning the glasses. "Roger, answer me." Roger looked at Francine and saw that she was demanding he answer.

"You're new around here. There's already like a...a..."

"A hierarchy?"

"Not really, but yeah kinda like that. People aren't gonna listen to you cus you're new around here."

"They'll listen. They'll have to eventually." With that said, Francine gulped down her drink and went back home alone to think things through.


	9. A Spoonful of Sugar

"Alright, kids, listen up." Arya and Bran looked at Francine. They were all in the archery room, looking at the mess that the two children made from playing with their wooden swords.

"Why must we be in here?" Arya groaned kicking the shirt on the ground away.

"You made the mess. You clean it up."

"But that's why you and the other maids are here," Bran complained. The children saw a fire in Francine's eyes and they went silent.

"Yeah, we're here to cook and clean for y'all. But you're not babies anymore, right? You gotta learn how to pick up after yourselves." Francine handed brooms to Arya and Bran.

"Oh, this will be so boring," Arya grumbled to herself.

"In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun," Francine replied Marry Poppin-esque. "You find the fun and – SNAP! The job's a game." Francine had Arya and Bran's attention as they anticipated a song.

_And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake. A lark, a spree, it's very clear to see._

_That__ a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way._

Francine started cleaning up, and the children did as well. They hummed to the melody of Francine's song as they were cleaning, and they were surprised to find that they were enjoying the chore with such a song.

_A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest while gathering his bits of twine and twig. Though quite intent in his pursuit he has a merry tune to toot. He knows a song will move the job along._

_For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way._

The archery room was nearly cleaned and Francine was proud of the children working hard to clean up their mess.

_The honeybees that fetch the nectar from the flower to the comb never tire of ever buzzing to and fro. Because they take a little nip from every flower that they sip. And hence they find their task is not a grind._

Francine and the children left the archery room once it was completely cleaned, and they walked in a little march. Francine was the lead, next with Arya behind her and Bran behind Arya. They were singing to the chorus together, and the children were excitedly singing.

_For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way._

Catelyn Stark saw her two children marching behind Francine, singing to an up-beat cheerful melody. She was so surprised to see Arya and Bran listening to someone else, but she saw how happy they were hanging out with Francine.

* * *

"You seem abnormally happy today, Stark," Theon said to Robb seeing him whistling to a song he never heard, Billie Jean.

"Do I?" Robb simply asked, continuing to whistle the melody to Billie Jean. Robb was preparing his horse for tonight's dinner hunt, and he started snapping to the rhythm of the tune. The sun seemed so warm and bright today, and it seemed like the sun was beaming in Robb's way. With every passing moment, it felt like Robb's feelings for Francine were flaring out of control within him. He was madly in love with Francine's smile and her eyes, her warm hands that embraced his back.

"What's gotten into you, brother?" Jon asked with a light tone, happy to see how happy his half-brother was. "And what's that song you're whistling?"

"It's called Billie Jean. _Billie Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son_." As Robb sang that chorus, he tried to imitate Francine as best he could, but it was incomparable to Francine's performance. Robb could see Jon and Theon raise their eyebrows, never before having seen such a side from him. He was always calm, cool, and collected. But now he was acting silly, extroverted, and he was actually singing in public. "Oh, well, I'm no good at it but Francine is fantastic."

"Francine?" Theon and Jon asked.

"You're still talking to that foreign girl?" Theon asked in disbelief. Robb didn't want to answer Theon, so he hopped onto his horse to gather the men for the hunting party, still whistling the song. Jon hopped onto his horse and went to Robb's side. The two sat on their horses, waiting for the rest of the men to get ready.

"So I take it things are going well between you and Francine," Jon stated looking forward still.

"Not exactly where I want it to go, but I can get there."

"You're serious about this girl?"

"Yes."

"And what about your betrothment to one of Lord Frey's daughters?"

"I'll take care of that soon enough."

"And your mother?"

"She'll learn to love her."

"You know how stubborn your mother can get."

"Yes, but she's mistaken about Francine." Robb continued whistling the song.

Meanwhile, Francine was in the Great Hall cleaning up the mess from breakfast. As she was cleaning the tables with a wet towel, she couldn't help but think about the first day she arrived at Winterfell. It was such a struggle getting from Point A to Point B because of how stubborn Francine was. But she was just glad that the Starks were giving her a place to stay and rest until they found Egypt. Her mind then raced to Robb, and she couldn't stop thinking about his face. He was just so handsome, and she knew she had an effect on him.

Francine remembered all the times she'd say hello to Robb, and the way he'd grin or the way he'd stutter in response. They were such small gestures, but it seemed to take a big effect on Robb. And that was what Francine loved. It was as if he was experiencing a little crush on her, and it was cute to think about. "What's with that smile, Franny?" Francine snapped out of her dreams when her fellow maid spotted her grinning all to herself.

"Nothing," Francine answered still with a smile on her face.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

"What?" That took Francine off guard. "No, I'm not in love."

"You must be! I recognize that kind of smile anywhere. Who is the boy?"

"I'm not in love," Francine chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell the other women. Who is it? Who are you in love with?" Francine laughed and refused to answer the maid, being very stubborn about it.

* * *

When Jon came back from the hunt, he went to the courtyard and saw Francine waiting for him to start her sword-fighting training. "Follow me," Jon spoke to Francine.

"Where we goin'?" she asked skipping to his side.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse."

"No way! That's awesome!" Francine jumped with joy, excited to learn how to ride a horse. Jon led her to the stables and she looked at all the tall-standing horses. "Aw, who's is that little one?" Francine looked at the smallest horse that looked like it still had some growing up to do.

"That horse has a few more months to finish growing," Jon replied. "It is the baby of one of father's horses."

"What's its name?"

"We didn't give her a name. We're going to sell her, and the owner will name her."

"Aw, no name, huh?" Francine went up to the horse and looked into its eyes, and the horse looked right back. She petted the horse gently on its nose and said, "If you were mine, I'd name you Epona."

"Epona?"

"Yeah, it means Great Mare." The horse whinnied and Francine smiled. "I bet she likes that name."

"Let's take her out for a ride then, shall we?" Jon unlocked the stable and let out Epona and his own horse. Francine led Epona out to the grass field and Jon gave her some tips on how to climb the horse and ride it.

Steering a horse was similar to steering a car, and Francine got the hang of it in a few hours. At the end of practice, she was riding Epona with ease. Jon then led Francine towards a hill and it had the most magnificent view of the landscape. The two sat on the grass while the horses were munching on the grass a few feet away. "Reminds me of when I first arrived to this place," Francine spoke remembering her very first day in Winterfell, running away for her life from the men she thought were going to kill her.

"Good observation. It's the same location. I've been meaning to ask you, Francine, but what is a gun? You mentioned that the man who killed your parents, he killed them with a gun. What is that?"

"A gun...well, it comes in all shapes and sizes. But the one he was carrying was just a hand-gun, the size of your hand. It has bullets in it, and when you pull the trigger the bullet flies out so quickly that it can penetrate through almost anything."

"The bullet flies out? Interesting."

"I'm glad that there aren't any guns in this place. Guns can become weapons of mass destruction if used incorrectly."

"What other things does your land have that we don't?" Francine started talking about cars, airplanes, boats, and such. Jon was so captivated by Francine's explanations of the technology from her world, and most of it Jon couldn't grasp in his imagination. It was just so abstract that he couldn't picture it in his head. She could see confusion mixed with intrigue written all over Jon's face.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Francine asked a bit shyly, looking down at her fiddling hands.

"What would have you think that?"

"That look you're giving me. Do you guys think we're crazy? Because all those things I talked about could be made. It would just take a long ass time."

"Well, it is a little difficult to believe. We have never heard of gas or electricity before you foreigners arrived in our land, and it seems like all your tools and equipment are made from those materials."

"But lemme ask you something. You wouldn't hurt us though, would you?"

"Hurt you?"

"Well...some of my friends think that you guys wanna hurt us because of the radical ideas we're bringing to your land. That's not true, is it?" Jon was quiet. It was true. The citizens of Winterfell were becoming outraged by the radical ideas the foreigners were bringing along with them. They didn't like the new change of the foreigners' sudden arrival, and they didn't like the ideas they were bringing with them. "I mean, it's not like we're tryna hurt anyone. They're things that we have from our land. It's not a sin to talk about that, is it?"

"They are radical ideas. And when people are challenged with such radical ideas, they get scared. And when they get scared, they want to eliminate what's scaring them. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No, I wouldn't eliminate it. I'd confront it," Francine replied boldly.

"As would I, but not everyone is as confrontational as we seem to be."

"That's true," Francine sighed. "Thanks for being honest."

"There is no reason for me to lie to you." Francine heard a wet sloppy noise and she looked to her right.

"Oh my god! Your horse is shitting!" Francine was surprised seeing Jon's horse munching on the grass while shitting at the same time. She burst into hysterical laughter and Jon smiled at Francine's reaction. He was used to seeing horses shitting all the time, but Francine's reaction made this moment priceless. Jon laughed at Francine's reaction, and he felt a turning in his stomach watching the beauty enjoying this moment.

When it was getting dark, Jon and Francine headed back to the castle of Winterfell. They parted ways in the hallway and Robb spotted Francine easily. He called out her name, and Francine watched Robb walking her way. She walked up to him and he said, "You still owe me a favor."

"Alright, you know what it is? Think about it good. You only get one favor, and I need to accept the favor. So nothing I'd disapprove, alright?"

"Teach me how to dance like you."

"Really? That's your favor?"

"Yes. The airwalk and all your other moves. I want to learn it all."

"You mean the moonwalk, and I'll only teach you if you're willing to commit to it. Learning how to move like that isn't easy. It takes work to perfect."

"I accept the challenge," Robb nodded confidently.

"Nice," Francine smiled. "Let's start your first lesson after dinner. Where can we go for some dance lessons?"

"How about the archery room? We can meet when you're done cleaning the Great Hall." Francine agreed and she had to excuse herself first to help prepare the dinner. "I'll see you later tonight then, Francine." Francine waved goodbye to Robb and walked towards the kitchen to help prepare the dinner.

As she was walking, she spotted Josh walking to her. They exchanged friendly hugs and Josh gave company to Francine. "So what about the group meeting? Did anyone change their minds?"

"No, no one wants to come," Josh replied a bit disappointed. "It seems like they don't really care about what we have to say." Francine was quiet, but she had thought about this for a few nights already.

"How can we get people to listen?" Josh shrugged. "We're nobodies. I'm just a maid, and you're just a toy maker's assistant. No one will listen to us like this, right?"

"Yeah," Josh said not following where Francine was getting with this.

"But what happens when we become celebrities? Maybe not to the definition of celebrity as we know it, but just famous within the community. If we become famous, then the people will listen to us and follow. They do it with celebrities from our world, don't they? If Oprah says it's a good book, then everyone listens. If Kobe Bryant says that's a good basketball player, then everyone listens."

"I know exactly what to do. Just leave it all to me, baby girl."

"Wait, tell me what's your plan."

"Everyone loved your Michael Jackson performance. We get you to do more good ones, and everyone will be crazy over you."

"You sure that'll work?"

"Trust me," Josh smiled. "You be the celebrity; I'll be your manager. Trust me, Franny. I can make you a big star." Francine didn't doubt it, and this was the only way she could get people's attention. She agreed with Josh, and the two made a deal to take on that relationship. "What song should we do?"

"Big hits. Billie Jean was already done." The two thought about which song to perform next, and they knew it had to be more epic than before. "Thriller. It's getting to be near the end of October anyways, and we should all put up a Halloween party. We can do Thriller then as a surprise performance."

"You sure you can do Thriller?"

"Don't doubt me!" Francine said it annoyed of Josh's doubts. "All I need are two back-up dancers. How about you and Hayley? Roger will be busy bar-tending."

"Me? Nah, I can't dance for shit."

"It doesn't matter. Their eyes will be on me, not you guys. Besides, you and Hayley can wear different costumes just for the performance with a mask. It has to be scary, and the dance has to be perfect. You ready to take on the challenge, Josh?"

"Fine," Josh agreed with Francine. He wanted to help her rise to the top in any way he could, and this was the first step of the big accomplishments that were to come. Josh agreed to spread word of a Halloween party coming up, and he also needed to tell Roger and Hayley of the plan.

Josh walked Francine to the kitchen and he left to start devising his plan while Francine went through the rest of the night in her regular routine. When the Great Hall was done being cleaned, Francine quickened her pace towards the archery room, excited to see Robb.

Indeed, she saw Robb waiting there. He looked nervous, but Francine's smile seemed to calm him down quite a bit. She closed the door behind her and skipped to where Robb was. "Alright, so you say you wanna learn how to move like the King of Pop."

"No, like you."

"Yeah, those moves are from the King of Pop. Alright, a little history lesson for you then. Listen up." Francine gave a brief lesson about Michael Jackson. His style of music, his performance techniques, and his entire demeanor. It all took under 2 hours to explain, and Francine gave a very detailed explanation of the King of Pop's demeanor and his style of popping.

Francine showed a few moves Robb could practice, and he tried. "No, you gotta have that pizazz, that fire. When you're popping and moving, you gotta think that you ARE the King of Pop and that all eyes are on you. You need that confidence. Here, watch again." Francine did the move again, and Robb got better. She taught him a few moves from Thriller, and he needed a lot of work. Francine also noted to herself that she was rusty and needed some tweaking to be done.

"Seems like more of a mentality thing than anything else," Robb mentioned after listening to Francine lecture him about how to give MJ's attitude during a Thriller move.

"Pretty much," Francine smiled. She sat down to massage her feet from after a long day of maid duty.

"You must be tired from working all day," Robb said as he sat next to Francine.

"Eh, I'm just more tired from walking all day." Francine lost her senses for a split second and leaned her head on Robb's shoulder, mistaking him for a friend for a second. She realized what she was doing and gasped, quickly sitting back straight up. "Sorry," she apologized.

Robb assured Francine it was fine, and it felt a little awkward. Francine could feel the tension creeping. "So today-"

"Francine," Robb interrupted. She looked at him and he looked conflicted whether to say what was on his mind. "Will you marry me?"


	10. Killing Me Softly

"Will you marry me, Francine?" Francine looked at Robb and he had a look of sincerity in his eyes.

"Marry you?" Francine had heard correctly, but she just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, marry me. I don't want to marry one of Lord Frey's daughters. I want to marry you."

"Wait, wait. You're supposed to be marrying someone else?"

"Yes, I am betrothed to one of Lord Frey's daughters, but I'd rather much marry you."

"Rather much marry me?" Francine had one hand on her hip while the other was making gestures. "First of all, if I ever were to marry you, it better be because you love me, not because you're running out of time. Second of all, if I ever were to marry you, I would if I were in love with you. So my answer is, no, I will not marry you." Francine was offended at Robb's sucky proposal.

"Francine, I do love you." Francine looked at Robb with disbelief, and he held both her hands gently in his. "You don't understand, do you? Since I first saw you, you…you captivated me. You were so different, and it was appealing. And you were so beautiful that first night you were here. You were absolutely gorgeous that night. I fell in love with you and I was afraid to say anything at first. But now I'm telling you that I am madly in love with you, Francine, and I wish it were you who could be my wife."

It felt like Robb was strumming Francine's pain with his fingers. He was saying all the things Francine dreamed a man she loved would say to her, and here this handsome man was saying it to her. She didn't love him, but she wanted to deeply. Robb was killing Francine softly with his words. Francine felt all flushed with fever, and she felt embarrassed that she didn't know what to do or say to that.

"Francine, I would fight the Seven Kingdoms for you. I would fight the dragons and witches, and the Dothraki to protect you. I don't know how you made me like this, but I can't stop thinking about you. I have never felt like this to another person, and...and I know it won't stop."

"That's very inspiring, but I'm still not in love with you," Francine answered a bit sadly, shaking her head.

"Then I will make you fall in love with me," Robb spoke bravely.

"Oh? You think it's gonna be that easy to make me fall in love with you, Lord Stark?" Francine put her hands on her hip and raised her eyebrow to give a playful smirk.

"I won't stop till you do." Francine smiled and felt a burning desire in her stomach.

Before she could've acted on that desire, she said, "We should end the practice for tonight."

"And we can resume it tomorrow night. Same time, same place."

"Sure, why not?"

"Shall I walk you to your room then, Francine?" Robb asked politely.

"If you want," she smiled. He smiled back and walked by Francine's side, standing a bit taller having had pressure lifted off his shoulders after confessing his feelings to the foreigner. "Well, thanks." Robb and Francine were standing in front of her room.

"Goodnight, Francine. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight, Robb." Robb hesitated and leaned forward quickly. Francine dodged Robb's kiss and he ended up kissing her hair. "You gotta earn those," she playfully stated. He smiled shyly and she entered her room, closing the door behind her. Francine let out a quiet sigh and plopped onto her bed, still phased from Robb's confession.

* * *

Robb wasn't ready for this crazy thing called love, and it was throwing him off his funk. He couldn't stop thinking about Francine, and he could barely keep himself from running through the castle to look for her.

Robb was walking with his father through the ground floor hallway, continuing to be a lord-of-Winterfell-in-training. He spotted Francine watching over Bran and Arya in the courtyard, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the foreigner. She was driving him crazy, and she was giving him hot and cold fever even when she was going about her own day not noticing he was there.

All Robb wanted to do was to relax from the burning he was feeling. He needed to take a long refreshing ride on his horse out at the grassy mountains. He wanted to stay out until he was ready to resume his position. "How is Francine?" Eddard Stark asked his son.

Robb looked at his father. "I asked her to marry me last night." Eddard looked at his son with a hint of surprise. "She said she wouldn't. She said it was because she wasn't in love with me. But I can make her, father. I can make her fall in love with me."

"And what will you do when Lord Frey arrives with his daughters for you?"

"I'll tell him that I found another woman to be my wife. I'll apologize to him, but this is my decision. I want to marry Francine, father. I don't care if mother disapproves. Francine will be my wife." Eddard nodded at his son, glad that his son found a girl he loved.

* * *

After teaching Robb a few more MJ moves, the two decided to head over to the club together. They entered the underground club, and it was back to dance music. When the two entered, a lot of eyes went on them because of Robb. They all knew him, and they couldn't help but constantly glance at the handsome future-lord of Winterfell.

Roger was preparing the drinks for Francine and Robb as the two sat at the bar. Robb was sitting close to Francine, and he was talking in her ear. Roger noticed how close Robb was getting to Francine, and he handed the two their drinks. "Let's go dance," Francine smiled. She held Robb's hand and led him towards the dance floor. It was a sensual song, and Robb had no idea how to dance to this kind of song.

Francine was moving her body, but she immediately noticed Robb looking awkward. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said in his ear, "Look at them dance." Robb looked at the couple Francine was referring to, and he saw them grinding sensually together.

He felt warm seeing the way the couple was dancing together, but he had no idea how to move like that. "Feel the beat, remember," Francine spoke and held Robb's hand. She moved both his hands to her hips, and she swayed her hips. Robb felt like his hands were on a roller coaster, and he felt breathless seeing the way Francine was moving her body. She danced on him lightly, continuously looking into his eyes to make sure he wasn't feeling awkward.

Robb kept looking at the couple, trying to copy what the guy was doing. And it was slowly working. Robb was slowly moving to the song, and Francine moved her body closer to Robb. She felt him getting the hang of sensual grinding, and she spun around rubbing her ass lightly on his sensitive area. Francine felt Robb kissing her neck, and she put her hand behind Robb's head, running her fingers through his hair. She sent chills down his spine.

Francine turned back around to face Robb, and she kept her hands around his body to keep him close while he did the same to her. Francine bit on her lip, feeling the way Robb was moving on her. He learned quickly how to bump and grind, and it made Francine want to hold Robb all night long.

Robb looked into Francine's eyes, his mouth slightly open from the sensual dance he was sharing with the foreigner. He saw Francine's eyes shining, her olive eyes piercing through his. He saw how much she was enjoying this dance, and it made Robb feel good. He was giving her a good time, and it made him happy.

It was late at night, and people were slowly leaving the club to head back to their homes. Robb walked Francine back to her room in the castle, and the two were linking arms. Francine needed someone to help her balance, and Robb had to be it. She kept wobbling around, and Robb just made sure Francine wasn't going to do anything silly.

Robb walked Francine all the way to her room, and she thanked him. She gave him a goodnight hug, and he hugged her back gently. He was slightly taken aback by Francine's friendly gesture, and she gave one final smile before closing the door behind her.

Francine washed up and she headed to her window sill with a blanket over her. She looked at the large moon shining down on Winterfell, and her mind was racing from subject to subject. Francine looked out at Winterfell sleeping, and she was awake thinking of Robb again and again. She wished on a star that somewhere, wherever Robb was now, he was thinking of her too. Francine wondered if Robb read her feelings in her eyes when they were dancing together. She wished she could hold him close to her all night long, but it was just wishful thinking.

Francine quietly climbed into bed and rested her head on her pillow, still feeling her world spinning from the drugs and alcohol. She felt so comfortable, in her room dreaming about herself and Robb being together. It was a little hard, Francine had to admit. She and Robb were just so different, it seemed like water and oil trying to mix together.

Her mind then raced to the moment when Robb proposed to her. Francine still couldn't believe that Robb proposed out of the blue, and his confession of "I love you" kept playing through her head.

Meanwhile, Robb entered his chamber and saw his mother sitting on a chair, waiting for him. Robb jumped from surprise, and he cursed himself in his head for acting so surprised. "Where have you been?" Catelyn Stark asked firmly, keeping her eyes locked on her son who was reeking of all sorts of different smells.

"I went out to meet some friends," Robb replied and took his fur coat off, throwing it on his chair.

"Who?" Robb wasn't sure whether to lie or to tell the truth, but he knew the truth would bring more trouble. "Was it the foreigner?"

"Francine, yes," he answered quite bravely now. He wanted to confront his mother about the issue, tired of listening to her do's and don't's. Catelyn Stark was infuriated, and she stood up. She walked to her son and sniffed him.

"You smell of ale and sweat, and pipes. Where did you two go?"

"To the village. We drank a few together."

"Robb, Lord Frey is arriving to Winterfell in 2 days. He has expectations, and so do your father and I."

"You may be disappointed," Robb answered with his back to his mother, unbuttoning his shirt to dress in comfortable clothes. Catelyn Stark spun her son around and slapped him as hard as she could. Robb nearly lost his balance because of the dramatized effect of the booze, and he looked up at his mother in shock. Catelyn Stark's eyes were burning through his with anger, and Robb stood up straight.

"You will listen to me now, Robb Stark. You will marry one of Lord Frey's daughters. We made a promise with him, and we intend to keep it. If you shall refuse, you will bring shame upon the Stark family, upon your father's name. Do you understand me?"

"Mother...don't you understand? I love Francine, mother. And I don't want anyone else to be my wife, or anyone else to bear my children. I want it to be her. I love her, mother," Robb confessed to his mother. The alcohol was making him feel a little dramatic, but it was still exactly how he felt about the situation.

Lady Stark stood there, feeling terrible. She could truly see how much her son loved the foreigner, but it just couldn't work. She knew that the Stark's were big on honor, and it would be dishonorable if they didn't keep their promise. Robb sat on his bed frustrated, hanging his head on his shoulders. Catelyn Stark sat by her son's side, and she put her hand around his shoulders comfortingly. "I am sorry, Robb, for what you are going through. But a promise is a promise. It would be easier if you let her go now than to grow more feelings for the foreigner."

Robb didn't answer. Lady Stark left her son's room quietly, and she closed his door behind her. She went back up to her chamber and saw her husband resting in bed already. He could see how upset she looked, and he asked her about it. "I spoke with Robb just now," she answered. "I reminded him that Lord Frey is arriving in 2 days, and he needs to let go of the foreign girl."

"And what did he say?" Eddard asked sitting up in bed now.

"He said he loved her." Catelyn looked back at her husband, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "He really does love her. He had the same look in his eyes that you had."

"Come here, my love," Eddard said putting his hand out. Catelyn Stark walked to her bed and climbed into her husband's embrace. He held her tightly in his arms. Catelyn felt so conflicted. She knew that she had to keep the promise with Frey to honor the Stark name, but she knew how much Robb loved Francine. No one knew Robb better than Lady Stark, and she knew how much he loved Francine. It was tearing Lady Stark apart, but she needed to do what was best for the family as a whole.


	11. Don't Stop the Music

Francine walked out of the Winterfell castle with a warm robe on and a wooden basket hanging on her arm. She was excited because today was the day that the basketball court was finally finished. She was glad Frank built a full court instead of a half court, and she thanked him for being generous. It was also going to be the first day Francine held a basketball since she got to this land, and she just couldn't wait.

Francine was also very thankful to Hayley. The two girls had a little talk. Francine told Hayley about Robb's proposal, and Hayley actually took it very nicely. Hayley admitted to Francine that she knew Robb liked her because he would always look at Francine at the club. She was happy for Francine, and encouraged her to be with Robb. Francine was glad Hayley was taking it well, and Francine felt like everything was going good.

Roger, Josh, and Hayley were still fervent about the group that Francine wanted to make. They continued to tell everyone about the group, trying to get people to come. Though it wasn't working yet, Francine knew that they just needed time for more convincing. Other than that, Francine enjoyed this new life she was living. Not much was going wrong, and she had a lot of free time to read to herself while also enjoying a great social life. It felt like she was back in Egypt, minus the weather being complete opposites, the blazing sun vs the cold snow.

Francine walked out towards the village and looked around at the scenery, the trees of Winterfell withering in the cold autumn weather. No birds were around chirping, but of course it wasn't spring yet. Francine sang a melody to herself, one that was almost opera-ish.

_I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to sweet things to, a gay little love melody._

_I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me?_

Back in the castle, Robb spotted Josh walking from the kitchen towards the Great Hall. He called out for Josh, and the foreigner watched the heir of Winterfell walking his way. "May I have a word with you, Josh?" Robb asked. Josh nodded and walked away with Robb.

"What's up, m'lord?"

"I wanted to ask you something about Francine." Josh was quiet. "What does she like to do when she's not working?"

"In her free time? Well, she loves basketball. I'm actually gonna go meet her right now. Frank finished building a basketball court for her right outside the walls. You should join us." Robb remembered the word _basketball _from Jon before, and agreed.

The two men walked out of the castle and Josh led Robb to the back. There at the back stood a full basketball court, and Josh was impressed. It reminded him of the kind of courts back home at the park.

Frank and Hayley were already there, and they were playing one-on-one with a basketball that Frank made as well. Hayley was no good at all in the game, and the two were just laughing at each other while playing. They spotted Josh and Robb, and they all waved. Frank and Hayley bowed to Robb, greeting him by his proper title. "Oh my god!" All four turned back to see Francine running towards the basketball court with her wooden basket around her arm. She put the basket full of books down and examined the full court. "This looks amazing, Frank! You did such a wonderful job!" Francine gave Frank a big bear hug, and she flashed a pretty smile at Robb. She was surprised to see him here, but glad nonetheless. "Hey, let's play some two-on-two."

"Ah, I don't really play basketball," Frank shrugged.

"Man, don't gimme that! C'mon guys, let's play!" Francine grabbed Josh as her partner, and Frank and Hayley teamed up. Robb decided to just watch since he had no idea what this sport was.

Francine checked it, and she dribbled the ball down the half-court. She gave a no-look pass to Josh, and it was him against Frank. Josh put up an easy lay-up because Frank played no defense. It looked like he wasn't even trying. Josh and Francine slapped each others hands. Robb had never seen a handshake like that before. It looked so smooth and simple. Hayley got the ball and Francine went on defense. Robb could see Francine saying something to Hayley, and Hayley complained loudly, "Shut up, Francine!"

"Okay, okay," Francine laughed. Hayley took position once more, and he could still see Francine saying something. Hayley passed the ball to Frank and Frank tear-dropped the ball. "Alright, it's alright. 1 to 1." She did her handshake again with Josh, and Robb kept on watching the game.

Since the first minute of playing basketball, the other 3 foreigners could tell what kind of player Francine was. She was a serious yet fun player. She loved to talk mad shit to anyone who was guarding her and anyone she was guarding. She toyed with her opponents' minds with her talking, plus her moves backed up her talk. She was very vocal on court, shouting at Josh if Frank was trying to screen or if Hayley was trying to smack the ball away from behind.

"Alright," Francine spoke while she was sweating madly. At first they agreed to go up to 10 points, but they kept wanting to play more because of the competitive spirit that was rising in everyone. It eventually got up to whoever got 25 is the final winner. "We just need 3 more shots. We gotta play strong defense. Frank likes to go to his left, but when he sees that you know he's going left he likes to switch it up and step back for tear-drops or he'll just go to his right. When he takes that step back, you gotta look at his wrists and see when the ball leaves his hands. You gotta time it perfectly so you can block the ball, alright? If he goes right, then just bully him down low."

"Alright," Josh nodded wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"If you bully him, he'll choke and he'll pass it to Hayley. And I'll be there to shut her down." Francine couldn't believe Hayley lied about not playing basketball. This girl was impressive, and it sparked such a competitive fire in Francine. She wanted to beat Hayley and Frank badly, wanting to be the winner. It was the very first basketball game in Winterfell, and Francine wanted the title of being the first winner of a basketball ball game. "Remember, follow his every move. You gotta read the guy, alright? Men's thoughts are always written in their eyes." Francine smiled to herself, thanking her dad for that advice.

"I got it," Josh laughed and the two headed back to the court to play. Frank had the ball and he went to his left. So did Josh, so Frank took that step back. Josh looked at Frank lifting his arms to shoot the ball. Francine, Hayley, and even Josh himself shouted loudly when he swatted the ball away for a clean block.

"That's my boy!" Francine shouted proudly and pounced onto Josh's back, rubbing her knuckles on his head. There was no doubt that Francine and Josh would win, and they did so in just a matter of minutes. It was the last shot, and Josh had the ball. Frank and Hayley had solid defense, and Josh was closer to the hoop than Francine.

Francine kept her eyes on Josh and saw him walking away from the hoop. She immediately ran towards the hoop, and ran around Hayley leaving space open for herself. Josh passed the ball to Francine and did a catch-and-shoot. The ball swished in without any interference, and Francine lifted her hands in the air victoriously. Josh shouted with joy and high-fived Francine. She then sang the chorus of Thriller, and she was so into it. But she quickly stopped herself remembering Robb was there. She wanted it to be a surprise for him too because she knew he would love this performance.

The friends all separated later on for dinner, and Francine and Robb walked back together. "You're definitely gonna play with us next time, alright?"

"What were you saying to Hayley when you were playing?"

"I told her she had no J, she can't guard me, I'm unstoppable."

"What?" Robb was shocked. He didn't ever think Francine would say those kinds of things to her friend. "Why would you say such things?"

"Cus it's a game. I say those things to mess with her head. They think at first it won't get to them, but later in the game it gets them pissed. And I want to see that kinda fire because that's when you really wanna kick my ass. It can really bring out that competition, and I love that kind of competition because I know I'll win in the end."

"And just how do you know that?" Robb asked with a small smile. He didn't know Francine had that kind of fire in her, and it amused him greatly. He was so interested about this foreigner, wanting to know her desires and what drives her motivations. He wanted to learn about this girl.

"Because I am the greatest," she replied with a smile, thinking about Muhammad Ali.

"Do you really believe that you are the greatest?"

"Yes, I am the greatest of all times." Francine burst into laughter and Robb had no idea what was going on. She wished Josh was here because she knew he'd get it. She shook it off, and Robb shook it off too. He still wondered though whether Francine truly thought she was the greatest.

* * *

After dinner, Francine and Robb met at the Great Hall at the same time, and they walked over together to the underground club. As their usual routine, they headed to the bar and Roger already had their drinks prepared. The two were drinking and smoking the blunts being passed around, chilling together. "So Lord Frey's gonna arrive in 2 days, huh?" Francine asked while sipping her drink.

"Yes," Robb groaned loudly, frustrated that he'd have to waste his time on Frey's daughters.

"Hey! You still gotta be nice to 'em, alright? They're girls, and they have feelings. Let 'em down easy."

"It's not them I'm worried about, although looking at them is the worst pain I'd have to endure during their stay. I'm worried about telling Lord Frey."

"Hey, it'll be all good. But don't think about it here. Bringing in those kindsa thoughts here will get you depressed. C'mon, let's go dance." Francine quickly finished her drink, and so did Robb. She held his hand and led him to the dance floor_. _Francine didn't want to start grinding yet because she just wanted to get her body moving to shake the stress from a long working day away.

Francine saw Robb looking at her, and she smiled. She looked at him and thought how handsome he was tonight looking the way he did. His icy blue eyes, his curly auburn hair, his still growing-goatee sketched a picture of a growing man.

All Francine wanted to do was party, but now something else was ignited within her. Robb started something in Francine, and she started acting a bit naughty with him as she danced with him. Robb's hands were around her waist, and they were chest to chest, face to face. The passion was exploding between the two, and she wanted to kiss Robb's lips badly.

Francine had to refrain herself but kept dancing with Robb. They danced all night long, and she was surprised at how well Robb kept up with her. She even had to be the one to sit down first. She held Robb's hand and led him to the bar, ordering more drinks.

Josh saw Francine and Robb sitting close together at the bar. They were both leaning in to each other, talking and laughing together. Josh was sitting with Frank and his other friend, Steve. "What're you lookin' at, bro?" Steve asked. Josh immediately looked away, but the two guys looked at where Josh was looking before.

"Francine and Stark?" Josh didn't want to answer. "They look real happy."

"Damn, that kid's fallin' for her, huh?" Frank laughed as he sipped down his hard liquor. "I don't blame him, though."

"You think she really likes Stark?" Steve asked.

"You don't see Franny doing that to any other guy, do you?"

"Hey Josh, snap out of it, man." Josh was staring at Robb and Francine again, and Steve noticed quickly. "Dude, you have a thing for her, man?" Josh didn't answer again. "I'd move on if I were you. Look at how much she likes him and he likes her. Those two will become inseparable, give or take a few more weeks. Why don't you go for a girl like Tricia? Or Jan?"

"I only reach for the stars," Josh answered with a playful smile. The guys laughed and drank to that. Josh looked back at Francine and Robb, and he saw Robb having one arm around Francine's waist, and she was holding onto his hand. It was as if she guided his hand around her waist and was keeping it there.

Josh was completely ready to dedicate his life to Francine's dream. He could feel and see the potential this girl had, and for some odd reason he really wanted Francine's vision to come true. Josh was ready to live his life for Francine, but all he wanted in return was for her to let go of Robb and to come to his side instead. He wanted to hold Francine's hands and to walk back with her every night after the club. He wanted to be the one to accompany her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. She really was happy with Robb, and he didn't want to ruin things between Francine, especially when more important things were going on.


	12. Go the Distance

Francine and Robb were playing basketball together during her time off maid duty. She was teaching him some moves with the easy drills and basic terms. He even had the balls to start shit-talking back to Francine, and whenever he did he never won. But that didn't stop him from talking at times. He knew his words were the only way to ignite a fire in Francine, remembering her words from before. Robb was learning as quick as Francine was learning sword-fighting.

Mutual respect was growing between the two, not because of their affection for one another but just on a basic respect level. The two were sitting on the ground after playing for a while, and they wanted to just relax. During these alone moments, they would talk mostly about the cultures they grew up in. Robb was interested in the 21st century inventions and machines, and Francine was interested in the politics and business of being a future king.

They both learned a lot from each other, strategies and tactics, mannerisms, and the entire lifestyle of the other. Francine kept track of time, and it was time to head back into the castle. "Already? Let's play another game of five," Robb said dribbling the ball and shooting.

"You gotta greet Lord Frey and his family, and you are not gonna go all sweaty and smelly. Take a shower, smell nice, look nice, and wait till tomorrow." Robb sighed and put the basketball back into its box. He then hid it behind the bush and walked to Francine's side. He held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. It sent the jitters into both of them, and Francine had to push his hand away when they came towards the entrance of the castle. They entered together and walked towards the hallway. "I'll see you at dinner," Francine bid goodbye.

"Till then, Francine," Robb nodded. They walked their separate ways. Francine went into the kitchen to help finish preparing the feast for the arrival of Lord Frey and his daughters. Francine was listening to the maids talking about how ugly his daughters were, and she really wanted to know just how ugly these girls really were.

A messenger came into the kitchen and notified everyone that the Frey's have arrived. Everyone worked faster to get the food ready, and a few moments later the messenger came back and told them that the Frey's were in the Great Hall getting their drinks. The maids held the plates of food, and the plump maid made Francine stand in the back so that she was the one who was going to give the Stark's and Frey's their dinner. The maids all left to the Great Hall. The doors were all open and they filed in.

Francine carried two plates in each hand, and she saw the maids all attending to the Stark family first. She walked up the steps and approached Lord Frey. _Whoa, no wonder why his daughters are ugly. _She then looked at the daughters and tried to keep a cool face, not wanting to show how shocked she was at how ugly they were. _Jesus! They weren't fucking kidding. _Francine put down the tray in front of Lord Frey and the man kept his eyes on Francine as she set up his dinner for him. "What is your age, my pretty?" Lord Frey asked looking at Francine as if he was examining a specimen.

Francine looked up at Lord Frey. She couldn't believe what a creeper this guy was. "26, m'lord."

"An old one you are, and yet you look like that? The gods have blessed you, child."

Francine glanced over to Eddard and he saw the look of _help this guy is creeping me out _look. He butt into the conversation, bringing Lord Frey's attention to the food instead of Francine. She immediately took the chance and set the other plate in front of his eldest daughter. She then bowed and left.

Francine then headed out and heard the door opening behind her again. She looked back and saw Robb there. He smiled and ran to her side. "What are you doing?" Francine asked.

"I excused myself quickly. What did I tell you about _them_?" Francine laughed and shook her head.

"Damn, you were right." They were talking about Lord Frey's daughters. Francine felt bad for saying it, but she couldn't deny it.

"Francine! Lord Frey is asking for another ale. Go get it," the plump maid ordered from across the hallway as she was carrying more trays with other maids.

"Gotta go. See you later," she winked at Robb and ran back to the kitchen. She grabbed jugs of ale and walked out with the other maids.

"Is it Lord Stark?" the maid asked Francine. "Is he the one you're in love with?"

"What are you talking about?" Francine asked innocently. She ignored the maid's questions, and it almost sounded like she was discouraging Francine from being with Robb. But Francine thought who was the maid to her. She wasn't anyone important, and her opinion didn't matter to her.

Francine entered the Great Hall and set down the ale in front of Lord Frey. She gave a little curtsey and felt his eyes burning through her back. She walked across and set down the ale for Robb. "Thank you, miss," Robb nodded looking up at Francine from the table.

"Of course, m'lord," Francine smiled and winked.

"Before you go, miss, I must say the dinner was exquisite today. Tell me, were you the one who made the bread rolls today?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Robb held Francine's hands and said, "Only hands like these could make such delightful bread rolls." Francine smiled and shook Robb's hands away. Sansa giggled and Arya stuck her tongue out as if about to barf. Bran laughed at Arya's expression. Francine was about to walk away again but Robb tried to make conversation with her again.

"Alright, alright, enough, Stark. I really gotta get going."

"Till tonight," he whispered with a smirk. She wanted to fan the fire, but she just couldn't in front of everyone like this. Francine merely nodded and tended to the other citizens and guests.

Francine left the Great Hall and tried to catch her breath. That small conversation with Robb left her feeling breathless for some reason. He was just irresistible, and their relationship was adding more depth day by day.

* * *

The feast lasted past 10, and Francine wasn't allowed to leave until the feast was done. Robb waited for Francine, and she was happy that he did. They walked together to the club, and the music was bumping and the crowd was popping. With so much going on in the club and in Francine's mind, she really needed this time to let loose her troubles.

Francine and Robb headed to the bar, getting their drinks of gin and juice. The blunt was passed around as usual, and Francine got crossed fast. She laid back in her chair with her mind on all sorts of things. Robb could see Francine thinking, and he leaned in close to her. "What are you thinking of?" he asked sipping on his gin and juice.

"Too many things," Francine answered with a weak smile. She looked at him and felt her heart skipping a beat. He was just so handsome, and all he wanted was to be hers. She felt her cheeks flush and she needed to compose herself. "I'll be right back." Francine left the bar to head to the ladies' restroom. Girls were fixing their make-up and gossiping. She greeted all the girls, and they all greeted Francine.

"So tell us, Franny," Jessica spoke as she applied her lip-gloss, "are you and Robb Stark an item?"

"No, not yet," Francine chuckled lightly and fixed her hair while looking in the mirror.

"So he's free?"

"Well, he's betrothed to one of Lord Frey's daughters. Haven't you heard?"

"Ugh, those ugly bitches!"

"Don't call 'em that, Jess," Francine said furrowing her eyebrows, upset that Jessica called the daughters in such a derogatory manner.

"Have you ever seen such hideous girls than them?" The girls in the bathroom laughed, agreeing. Francine didn't like this cattiness and she wanted to head back out. "Before you go, Franny, so Robb is single, right?"

"As far as I know, yeah," she replied with a shrug.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know."

Meanwhile, Robb was waiting for Francine still at the bar. "It's crazier than usual today," Robb said to Roger who was fixing drinks for others.

"Yeah, it's poppin' today with a lotta more chicks at the bar," Roger replied and slid the shots down the table to the customers. Roger knew it was because Robb was alone a the bar. All the chicks were drawn to him not only because of his title but because he was just hot. His demeanor, his looks, everything about him was handsome.

"Hello, your grace," a girl sat next to Robb and leaned in close to him with her chest puffed out and her eyes battering. "Didn't you walk in with Francine tonight?"

"Yes, I did. She's-"

"What a shame for her to have left you all alone. I could make better company," she smirked and ran her finger on the back of his hand flirtatiously. Robb looked at the girl and saw her face caked with make-up. Though she did look very pretty, Robb didn't make much of the girl.

Francine came out of the bathroom and saw Robb surrounded by 3 girls. They all looked like models with their heels and beautiful hair, tall and slender figures. Robb was just sitting there while the girls were wrapping their arms around him.

Francine didn't really care that girls were surrounding Robb. She wanted to leave him alone, and so she sat at the other side of the bar. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing at the bar alone?" Francine looked and saw Josh sitting by her side. She smiled and the two ordered more drinks. "You just gonna leave Robb defenseless 'gainst those girls?"

"He's a big boy. He can handle them on his own."

"Looks like he needs some saving." Francine looked and saw how suffocated Robb felt around these girls. He kept looking around for Francine, but he couldn't spot her out. She smiled to herself and excused herself. She walked over to Robb and he spotted her. He smiled, relieved. The girls saw Francine walking their way, and Francine just finger-motioned for Robb to walk over to her.

Robb excused himself politely and quickly walked over to Francine. He wrapped his hand around her waist while she led him to where Josh was waiting at the bar. Robb greeted Josh, and Francine said, "Can't even handle 3 girls around you, Robb?"

"They were practically suffocating me. I'm glad you came, Francine."

"Next time, just blow 'em off."

"Blow them off?"

"Yeah, just tell them that you came with someone else and that you're not interested."

"That's all it takes?"

"That's all it takes," Francine smiled. "That's what I always do when I'm at the bar chillin'."

* * *

It was getting late, and Francine was tired. She couldn't stay up any longer, and Robb offered to walk her back to the castle. The two were walking in the cold snow, and Francine couldn't stop thinking about the revolution she wanted to bring. "Something is on your mind, Francine. What is it?" She looked at him but wasn't sure whether to tell him.

"Well...I kinda had these plans in mind."

"What kind of plans?"

"That's not important, but what is is that these plans are taking a long time to put in motion. And it's getting me really anxious. And I don't know if it'll work anymore. I thought of it a while ago, but I'm kinda doubting if I can do it or not anymore."

"Well if one thing is for sure, I wouldn't doubt you and your visions." She looked at him. "Whatever your plan is, I know it will work so long as you are a part of it." Francine was flattered at how much Robb believed in her, even at the smallest things and things that he didn't know anything about. "I know you will find your way, Francine." Francine smiled, and a song popped into her head. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm thinkin' of a song from when I was a kid."

"Can you sing it?" Francine nodded.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way. I can go the distance. I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._

Robb walked Francine up to her room on the 5th floor, and they hugged one another goodnight warmly. Francine undressed into her sleeping gown, continuing to sing to herself.

_I am on my way. I can go the distance. I don't care how far. Somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I will go most anywhere to find where I belong._

This is what Francine needed to believe to get through all of this. Robb was right, and Francine knew he was. She needed to endure throughout this momentary struggle, just the way she persevered through her struggles during her first few years as a high school TA. After washing up, Francine quietly climbed into bed, singing to herself softly.

_I will beat the odds. I can go the distance. I will face the world fearless, proud, and strong. I will please the gods. I can go the distance till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong._


	13. Silly Love Songs

Francine was watching Bran and Arya, and they were all in the snowy forest of late October. "So tell me, are there any mystical creatures in Winterfell? Like a unicorn or a dragon or something?"

"There used to be direwolves," Arya chimed trying to balance herself on a broken log. "But they haven't been seen in the last 300 years."

"Oh, they're extinct? Well, anything else? Like a-"

"Look," Bran whispered and saw a deer munching on early winter grass.

"Oh, look at it," Francine gasped never having seen a deer so up close before. "It's just like Bambi."

"Bambi? What is that?" the two children asked in unison.

"It's a story about a deer. It's actually a little sad."

"Why?"

"Well, when Bambi is eating grass with his mom, there's a hunter and he kills Bambi's mom. Bambi grows up with his dad, who's the Great Prince of the Forest. And then Bambi marries and has kids, and the whole circle of life process begins again."

"Circle of life?"

"That story will be for another day," Francine smiled. The children loved the stories that Francine told them, which were actually just Disney stories or any other stories she grew up with. Arya took a step forward to the deer but she accidentally stepped on a branch. The deer immediately ran away, and Bran groaned.

"You scared the deer away, Arya!" Bran complained.

"Oh, shut up!" Arya shouted right back.

"C'mon, kids. Show me that hot spring you two were talking about." Bran and Arya continued leading the way while Francine walked in-between the two.

"Franny, you're not going to leave us, are you?" Bran asked a bit worriedly as if he thought about this all night.

"And why would you ask that?"

"Mother says you won't be staying long," Arya answered. "I told her that you can't leave because we need you."

"And what did she say?"

"She said there was no choice, and you won't be coming back."

"Well, I am still trying to find my way back home."

"But we need you," Bran whined. "I don't want you to leave, Franny. We need you to take care of us and watch over us."

"You won't need me forever, though," Francine smiled. "I'll be here until you need me, but the day will come when you two will grow up and no longer have someone else telling you what to do or where to be. You'll be making your own decisions then."

"But you will stay with us for a long time, won't you?" Arya asked almost as if she were pleading.

"For a while," Francine nodded.

"Everything will change if you leave. The castle won't be as much fun and we want to listen to your songs."

"I know someone else can fill my shoes. There are plenty of other people who can do what I do."

"But not as well as you do. Please, Franny. Please stay with us forever," Arya pleaded.

"That's not my decision," she replied with a weak smile. She felt this attachment to the wonderful children, but she knew she still needed to find her way back home. Francine didn't belong in this world, and she was slowly starting to realize more and more as the days passed by.

* * *

Francine was training with Jon, and she still needed to work on her sword-handling. Her footing was exceptional, but her handwork still needed improvement.

The two decided to take a small break, and they sat on a wooden bench watching the snow falling. "Francine?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How...how did you cope after your father and mother were murdered?" Francine was taken aback by such a question. "It's alright if you don't want to answer. I was just...curious."

"To be honest, no one ever asked me that. I...I haven't really even thought about it either." Jon looked at Francine, waiting for her to think of an answer. "It was hard. It took me months to finally not be catatonic."

"What is catatonic?"

"Kinda like being a zombie."

"A zombie?"

"A...like a lifeless being, basically." Jon nodded. "At first, I was numb and shocked. I couldn't believe that they were dead, and I was in denial. After that, I became angry. I felt cheated. My parents were taken from me, and I was left to be alone. I was so angry that I bought a gun. The police called me and told me that the murderer was caught."

"Police?"

"People who make sure that people follow the law. Anyways, I went to court. I thought that scum would finally be put in jail, but they let him go. They said he was mentally ill, and that he needed rehab and support instead of jail time for his crimes." Francine's eyes started watering, and her voice was choking but she couldn't stop talking. "I was...so angry. I-I had never been so angry in my life. I sat there and watched the man walk out of court. I followed him out to the street, and I had the gun in my purse. I cornered the man in a dead-end alley, and the man pleaded for his life. He fell on his knees crying, begging me to spare his life. And I couldn't pull the trigger. I just couldn't, so I let him go. I couldn't stand what I had become, how far over the edge I was driven, so I moved to Egypt."

"Why couldn't you kill the man? I would've killed him in the blink of an eye if he killed my father."

"I'm just not an executioner. I never was one, and I never will be one. It isn't mine to say who should live and who should die. I tried to justify it too. I tried to think that maybe I let him go because he was a decent man in an indecent time."

"Do you think you were right?"

"I don't know," Francine shrugged. "I...I hope so."

* * *

Francine really wished Robb was her man. She wanted him all for herself, but he was busy trying to learn how to run Winterfell along with trying to be nice to all of Frey's daughters. He was just too busy today to spend his extra time with Francine, and it threw her off her funk today.

At first, Francine thought that she and Robb wouldn't be fit together. They were just too different, and she was a little nervous that still they were polar opposites. But all the things that were different between her and Robb, Francine became curiouser and curiouser. She wanted to learn from Robb, all the things he knew and she didn't. She didn't know whether this was because of her attraction to Robb or whether it was just her innate nerd-self wanting to know everything there was to know about everything.

Francine saw Robb walking with Lord Frey and his father, standing tall among the two Lords who were revered figures in the community. She was walking towards the 3 men as they were walking her way as well. She bowed and all 3 men smiled at the maid. She then walked away and Lord Frey said, "Beautiful, beautiful girl. It's a shame she is so old."

Francine couldn't stop thinking about how handsome and magnetic Robb looked while walking with his father and Lord Frey. She loved the way Robb carried himself, and she wondered where all this confidence came from. Was it just the title he was given from birth? Was it his personality? Or was he purposely putting this show on because it was a responsibility for him? As Francine kept pondering to herself, trying hard to understand, she became quite obsessed without her knowing.

She wanted to learn some business tactics, ways to go about politics and she wanted to learn from the Stark's. Though she had all the tools and skills to be a great negotiator, Francine knew she still needed to learn a few hints from this new political world she was living in. She needed a few minor tweaks in her knowledge and skills, especially wanting to adapt to her new environment.

Francine felt her heart going back and forth like a pendulum. Later in the day, she saw Robb attending to one of Frey's daughters, and she wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to give him some attention by flirting, but she wanted to hold back seeing him with Frey's daughter.

Francine had two large laundry baskets on each side of her arm, and she was balancing a tray of lunch on top of her head. Robb excused himself from Lord Frey's daughter and ran to Francine's side. "Do you need some help, miss?" Robb asked with a light bow.

"I'm fine, thank you. Shouldn't you be attending to your future Lady?" Francine asked with a playful smirk.

"Shouldn't you be saving me from her?" Robb asked quietly, returning the playful smile.

"Lord Stark, is there something this maid needs?" Lord Frey's daughter asked quickly linking her arm with Robb's. She glared at Francine, and Francine could see jealousy in the girl's eyes. "Let us go, m'lord. The maid can take care of herself. Will you show me the garden? I love looking at pretty flowers."

Robb sighed to himself and looked at Francine quickly. She gave him a wink and continued walking away as Robb attended to Frey's daughter.

* * *

Francine was in the Great Hall with the other maids and servants, getting ready for another dinner feast with the Frey's. They all asked that Francine start up a song while working, and she thought of one. Francine was singing while she was setting up the plates on the tables, singing loudly as if she were in Broadway.

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs. I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know cus here I go again._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me. Can't you see? Ah, he gave me more. He gave it all to me, now can't you see? What's wrong with that? I need to know cus here I go again._

_I love you, I love you._

Francine danced by herself while going from table to table, and the maids and servants were humming the chorus, working a little faster than before because of the excitement Francine brought to the hall with her dance and song.

_Love doesn't come in a minute. Sometimes it doesn't come at all. I only know that when I'm in it, it isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

Catelyn Stark entered the Great Hall to make sure everything was going swimmingly. She saw Francine singing and dancing around while preparing the tables, and she noted how the tables were set much earlier than the night before.

___You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs. I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that?_

* * *

Now even though Robb tried to play it off, he couldn't stop thinking about Francine all day long. He couldn't wait for it to be 10 so that he could meet Francine to spend the rest of his night with her. From her lips back up to her eyes, his hands on her hips, Robb fantasized about tonight's bump and grinding with Francine. He kept fantasizing about what he would do to Francine. With all the spare time he and Francine had, they would try spending it with each other as much as they could. Theon even confronted Robb about this, but Robb didn't care. He couldn't leave Francine even if he wanted to.

And it was this moment when Robb felt complete. He was on the dance floor in the underground club with Francine in his arms. They were chest to chest, face to face, bumping and grinding on one another. Robb's fingers were in Francine's hair, combing it as Francine's hands were wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders.

Francine got to Robb, and he couldn't deny it. He felt as if he couldn't breathe whenever she talked to him, or whenever she was touching him and holding him like this. He felt even suffocated when she was away from him. There was so much love Robb had for the foreigner, and all he could do was treasure this moment when he and Francine were holding one another warmly.

Francine and Robb sat by the bar and ordered more drinks. Robb couldn't let go of Francine's hand, but she still didn't want anyone to see how affectionate they were. She hid their hands under the bar table, their fingers intertwining. "I cannot wait until Lord Frey leaves with his daughters. I can finally spend more time with you again," Robb said looking at Francine, seeing her lightly buzzed.

"I can't wait either." Robb leaned in to kiss Francine, but as usual she leaned away.

"Why this time?" Robb asked with a little pout.

"You don't kiss at the bar," Francine smiled.

"There are so many rules you foreigners abide by." Francine just smiled and sipped her drink, greeting her friends. "Francine, I wanted to ask you something. What is your age?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Francine asked not wanting to tell him how old she was. She was a little self-conscious about her age because she was old.

"Lord Frey mentioned that it was a shame you were so old. What is your age?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how old you are."

"Alright. I am 17 years of age."

"Oh my god!" Francine covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at her new discovery. "You're...you're 17 years old?"

"Yes. And what is your age?"

"Wait, wait. I gotta absorb this information right now." Francine sat there staring at her drink. She was in complete shock. "You're just a baby."

"A baby?"

"I'm 26." Robb looked a bit surprised hearing Francine's age. "Robb, you're just a young baby. Oh my god...this changes everything..."

"What does it change?"

"Robb...I can't...it doesn't feel right anymore. You're just so young."

"It doesn't feel right anymore? So before, everything was fine when you didn't know my age. Now that you do, there seems to be a problem."

"Yeah. I'm 9 years older than you."

"Does age really matter to you?"

"To a certain degree, yes."

"Why?"

"I'm old. I've been through a lot more than you have. I've seen more of the world, and I've experienced more. You're young. You haven't seen much of the world yet, and there's so much you still need to learn. We're just at different levels."

"Then teach me." Francine looked at Robb. "I would be willing to learn." She smiled weakly and Robb saw how affected Francine was by knowing his age. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and he scooted closer to her. "Francine, nothing will change. I love you the same even if you are older than me, and I hope your heart will still be open to me even now."

Francine smiled and it was the first time she leaned in first to kiss Robb, and it was the first time he ever leaned away. It took her by surprise. "Do you promise you won't regret this kiss?" he asked.

"I won't if it's good." She smirked and leaned in again, kissing Robb passionately on his lips. She led the kiss, and his growing-goatee was tickling her. Francine felt such excitement surging through her body as she felt Robb's hands on her hips, holding her closely and tightly. Robb's tongue parted Francine's lips apart and he entered her mouth. Francine felt a shiver run down her spine as his tongue played around with hers, and she had to let go of the passionate kiss to catch her breath.

"Was that good?" Robb asked breathless with a naughty smile. Francine thought he was just too adorable, and she led him away from the bar hand-in-hand. She led him to a couch and they plopped onto the leather seats. Francine quickly pulled Robb in for another passionate kiss, and it surprised Robb. She spun her fingers through Robb's curly hair, and Robb's hands answered by exploring Francine's body.

Robb's hands moved towards Francine's ass, and he held her cheeks tightly giving her a firm squeeze. Francine moaned into Robb's mouth and she gasped. She felt out of control when Robb did that, and he let out a grin. He leaned in and sucked on Francine's neck, generating a soft moan from her.

Her fingers were wrapped tightly around Robb, one hand entangled in Robb's hair and the other hand on Robb's back, holding him close. Robb's lips went back up to Francine's lips and she pulled away from his sugary kiss. "Let's get out of here," she whispered in his ear seductively.


	14. Thriller

Francine woke up with the sun shining in her face. She reached out for her glass of water because of her hangover, and she sat up in bed. She gulped down her water and looked down at her clothes. It was the same dress she wore last night to the underground club. Francine then looked back and saw Robb still fast asleep in her bed. He was sleeping like a baby, and she didn't want to wake him up.

Francine couldn't believe what happened last night, but she was so thankful that she didn't have sex with Robb last night. She knew she wasn't ready to take that leap yet with him, especially when he confessed to her last night that he was still a virgin.

_Francine and Robb walked back to the Winterfell castle hand in hand, having a good time buzzed. As routine, Robb walked Francine up to her room and she looked back at him. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately, pinning her gently to the wall. His hands were on her hips, and her arms were keeping Robb close to her body. Francine gasped when she heard a door open down the hallway, and she quickly pushed Robb into her room._

_Robb looked around Francine's room and sat down on her bed as if it were his room. "Who told you you could sit on my bed?" Francine asked with sass._

_"Can't I stay for the night?" Francine raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she was thinking what he was thinking._

_"You understand what you'll get into if you sleep over, don't you?" she asked with a light chuckle to herself. Robb shook his head. She smiled and sat by his side on the bed. Francine kissed Robb, and the kiss quickly heated up than before. Robb leaned Francine down on the bed and it got her hot and wet feeling Robb's body on top of hers.  
_

_Francine moaned into Robb's mouth as his hands fiddled around her breast. She reached her hands down and touched his area gently. Robb turned hard fast, and she fondled him playfully. He groaned and she put her hands around his waist to pull his pants down when he pulled away from the kiss. She looked in his eyes and she saw hesitation. "Is something wrong?" she asked looking up at Robb, breathless from the kiss._

_"I...I've never done this before."_

_"You've...never slept with a girl?" Robb shook his head, and Francine couldn't help but smile. He was pure, and she felt a little guilty for wanting to take it in a non-special way. She pulled away and Robb now asked, "Is something wrong?"  
_

_"Your first time should be special, not a drunken mistake."_

_"It's not a drunken mistake," he tried to quickly reassure Francine._

_"Trust me. You'll want it to be more special than this. We don't need to rush things."_

Francine quickly washed up and put on her maid uniform. As she was fixing her hair, Robb stirred awake. He felt the bedside empty and he quickly opened his eyes to see Francine not by his side in bed. Robb's heart skipped a beat, wanting to find Francine. He looked to his right and saw her sitting on her chair and fixing her hair, and he felt relieved that she was right there all along. "Did you have a good sleep?" Francine asked still fixing her hair in the mirror, glancing at Robb's image in the mirror.

"A wonderful sleep," he answered and stretched. He sat up in Francine's bed and couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Already going to work?"

"I'm actually a little late. C'mon, get out of bed."

"Can't I rest here a little while longer?" Robb asked already lying back in bed, putting her blanket over his body once more.

"You got another long day ahead of you, Robb. Get it started now."

"I will if you can convince me." Francine looked back at Robb and he had a sly smile on his face. He was learning how to argue back to Francine, and it amused her. Every guy that was interested in Francine usually listened to her. If she asked for something, they would give; if she wanted something, they would buy; if she needed something to be done, they would help. None of the men dared to defy Francine's requests, but it seemed like challenging Francine was one of Robb's favorite hobbies.

Francine stood up from the chair and walked over to her bed. She leaned down and gave Robb a passionate kiss. She kept her hand on his chest and let go of the kiss, biting lightly on his lower lip. "You'll get more later tonight. Besides, you're in for a real big treat at the club."

"Why? What will it be?" Francine just smiled and went back to the mirror to fix her hair. "What will it be, Francine?" Robb now sat up in her bed, curious about what was so special about tonight. "Are you going to perform tonight?"

"You'll see," Francine answered in a song, smiling. Robb kept asking what it was, but he eventually gave up seeing how stubborn Francine was about not telling him. "Have a good day, learn a lot, endure, and I'll see you later tonight. You are in for a really big treat."

Robb stood on his feet and Francine peered out through her door. She made sure no one was around, and she quickly pushed Robb out of her room. Robb was walking Francine towards the kitchen but she asked him, "Aren't you gonna wash up?"

"I wanted to walk you to the kitchen first."

"No, just go and look presentable." Francine pushed Robb away, and he gave her one final kiss before leaving. She prepared breakfast with the other maids and servants, and they all brought the food into the Great Hall. As usual, Francine handed the food to Lord Frey and his daughters. And as usual, he mentioned how pretty she was.

"You look a bit lively this morning, maid," Lord Frey spoke to Francine.

"I've told you before, m'lord, my name is Francine Wayne."

"And?"

"So don't call me 'maid'. Call me by my name." The entire Great Hall fell silent and all eyes were on Francine and Lord Frey. Never before did a maid tell a lord what to do, and no one knew what to expect our of Lord Frey's mouth. The man wasn't known as the most forgiving person in the Seven Kingdoms.

"So tell me, Francine," Lord Frey spoke still eying Francine, "what happened last night that made you look lively today? Maybe a young lad showed you a good time."

"If anything, _I _would be the one showing the lad a good time with all my years of experience," she smiled. Lord Frey cackled, and everyone's attention returned to what it was at first. Robb couldn't help but smile to himself at Francine's answer, replaying everything that happened last night in his head like a movie.

Francine bowed and left the Great Hall to go back to the kitchen. Robb really wished he could follow Francine, but he knew it would be too risky. All he could do was hide his love away.

* * *

As the day moved on, Francine headed out to the village for her break along with Bran and Arya. Francine met up with her friends, and Bran and Arya loved hanging out with her friends. They were all so funny and nice to the two children, and they were just as cool as Francine was. They also loved seeing the way Francine interacted with her friends, thinking it was cool the way foreigners interacted with one another. They had such a cool language, and they liked imitating Francine and her friends because the children wanted to be like them. "You excited today, Franny?" Josh asked excited himself.

"Excited for what?" Bran asked with wide eyes.

"Today's gonna be epic," Hayley shouted with joy, rubbing her hands together. "We've worked so hard for today, and it'll all pay off."

"What's going to be epic?" Arya asked.

"Everyone's so excited for the Halloween Party," Roger spoke. "It's gonna be like the EDC here, except ours is gonna be even crazier. The lights, the music, the booze, the costumes!"

"Halloween Party?" the two children asked. They never heard of Halloween before, but they were excited about the word 'party'. Francine just couldn't wait for tonight's Halloween Party for so many reasons.

Any party excited Francine, she was finally going to perform Thriller with her friends, and it could be the start of her revolution idea. She was especially excited to get to hang out with Robb again, and she couldn't wait till he saw her performance of Thriller. "What's going to happen at the party?" Bran asked.

"Francine's gonna sing and dance to one of the most famous songs from our land," Josh answered. "Wanna see a little preview, kids?" The children shouted yes, and without hesitation Francine started singing and dancing to Thriller. The children loved the chorus, and the 3rd time the chorus came about the two kids started dancing and singing with Francine.

As usual, Francine was on track of time and so she took Bran and Arya back towards the castle. Arya needed to resume her knitting lessons while Bran needed to resume his sword-fighting lessons. On the way, Bran wanted to stop by the pond to see if fishes were swimming in it. Francine didn't know why Bran was so interested in seeing fish, but she allowed it.

Bran was on his knees looking into the pond with Arya by his side. They spotted a fish, and they were really excited. Francine looked in the pond and said, "I bet that fish wished it was a human."

"I'd rather much be a fish," Arya spoke. "You can swim around all day long. You don't have to take orders from anyone, or knit, or have to do boring chores."

"Yeah, but if you were a fish I bet you'd get sick of swimming around all the time. That's how Ariel felt."

"Ariel?" Francine told them the story of The Little Mermaid, and they were entranced by the fantasy story.

"Does she sing a song in the story, Franny?" Bran asked sitting cross-legged as if they were going to stay there for a while.

"Yeah, she does."

"Will you sing it for us?" The two children clasped their hands and had wide pleading eyes. Francine smiled and started singing the middle of Part of Your World.

_I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those...whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet!_

_Flipping your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down the...what's that word again? Street!  
_

_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world._

_What would I give if I could live outta these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimming, ready to stand._

_And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it, what's the word, burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above?_

_Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world._

Arya was entranced by the song as if it was speaking to her. "D'you like the song?" Francine asked Arya with a smile.

"Oh, it was lovely! Can you sing it again?"

"Tell you what. I'll tell you the story in full detail for your bedtime, alright?"

"Oh, thank you, Franny!" Arya hugged Francine tightly and the 3 headed back to the castle.

* * *

"So Robb, have you chosen one of my daughters to marry yet?" Lord Frey asked munching on his remaining food. Eddard and Catelyn looked at their eldest son as they were all relaxing in the Great Hall after a great lunch.

"I haven't, m'lord," Robb answered truthfully.

"Well what's taking so long, boy? Just pick and choose one."

"My son needs a bit more time, m'lord," Catelyn Stark spoke up for her son, not wanting Robb to say anything that would fuck up something.

"I've given him time."

"Just a bit more." Lord Frey looked at Catelyn Stark and she wouldn't budge in her favor.

"I will give him one more day. Your son will come back to my land for the wedding, and then you can do whatever you want with my daughter." Robb was about to speak up but Catelyn Stark gave him a look that dared him to talk. He looked away from his mother's glare and she accepted Frey's offer for Robb.

Robb walked out of the Great Hall and his mother stormed after him. She dragged him towards her chamber so that they could have a chat. She closed the door behind her and looked at her son. "You will marry one of them."

"No."

"You dare go against your mother's word?"

"I will if that is the only way to get through to you." Catelyn slapped her son across the face, and Robb took it. He knew what he was doing was wrong, especially to his mother, but he didn't want to marry one of Lord Frey's daughters. He didn't want any of them to bear his children, or to share a bed with him, or to be there for him during his times of happiness or trouble.

"How dare you speak that way to me! Robb..." Catelyn Stark fell onto her bed and was shaking. Robb looked at his mother, but didn't budge. "Robb...if you don't go through with this wedding, Lord Frey...he will not let it go. He will hold a grudge, and he will try to hurt us whether it be Winterfell or our family. He will try to seek his vengeance if you do not comply with his expectations."

"When have you been afraid of what others would do to our family? Do you not trust father and our army?"

"I trust your father with all my life, but it is Lord Frey I do not trust."

"Mother, there is nothing to be fearful of. We have a powerful army, and father is a great commander. If Lord Frey does try to do attack us, we will be prepared for it." Catelyn Stark looked at her son.

"I wish you would just marry."

"I will, but not one of Lord Frey's daughters." He was just too stubborn. But what could Catelyn Stark expect? He had Tully blood running through his veins. She was just as stubborn as Robb was when it came to important matters, and she knew he got his stubbornness from her.

"What will you say to him?" It sounded as if Catelyn Stark was accepting her son's decision.

"I will tell him that I wish to not marry one of his daughters. But I will offer him Winterfell's allegiance to the Crossroads as compensation."

"Do you think that would be enough?"

"Shouldn't it be? It's not as if I am a king. I am just a lord, and our allegiance is the best I can offer him. He knows of our powerful army. He'll want it."

Meanwhile, Francine and Jon were practicing their sword-training together. "Good. I see you've been practicing on your swordsmanship," as Jon held onto his sword, eying Francine.

"Of course. I gotta beat you someday, don't I?" Jon smirked and the two went at each other with their swords. Jon was still too strong, and he overpowered Francine.

She fell on her back and as Jon was about to bring his sword down, Francine rolled away and hit Jon in the stomach with the sword handle. Jon groaned in pain and clutched onto his stomach. Francine gasped and ran to his side. "Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Jon caught Francine off guard as he knocked her off her feet, putting his sword to her throat. "Your weakness is your generosity. You cannot be kind to your enemies. They are there trying to kill you."

Francine smiled sheepishly and got back onto her feet. She took all of Jon's words to heart, trying to fix her mistakes as best she could to become a better fighter.

And it finally came close to midnight. Francine and Robb both had a very busy day, and it was the first time they saw each other since breakfast in the Great Hall. Francine was wearing her regular civilian clothing instead of a costume because she wanted her costume to be a surprise.

She and Robb walked to the underground club, and Francine squealed seeing Stan dressed up as Fred Flintstone. She couldn't believe that every single person in the club dressed up. They all really had great spirit, and it made everything even so much more exciting. Robb was completely taken aback by all the costumes, never having seen any party like this before.

There were monsters, ghouls, princesses, Star Wars characters, all sorts of crazy things that people thought of with all the new-found time they had. Francine and Robb headed to the bar, and there was Roger dressed in a Darth Vader-ish uniform. "Welcome to the dark side," Roger said in Darth Vader's voice.

"Something something dark side," Francine said doing what Family Guy made fun of. The two shared a laugh and Roger made a drink for the two. Francine looked around and spotted Josh. He flashed her a great big smile while wearing his James Bond tuxedo. He motioned for her to come, and Francine kissed Robb a quick goodbye. "Get ready to get your mind blown!" Robb laughed and watched Francine disappearing behind a door with Josh.

"Look at this." Josh handed Francine her outfit, and she gasped. It looked exactly like the same red leather outfit Michael Jackson wore when doing his Thriller video. Hayley came into the room and she shooed Josh out to get the crowd pumped up.

Josh went out on top of the stage and gathered everyone's attention. He was such a smooth talker and knew exactly how to get a crowd excited. He engaged with the crowd, landing a few James Bond jokes because of his costume. Josh was getting everyone so excited, and everyone was jumping up and down and screaming for the top performer of the night. "Are you ready?!" Josh shouted.

Everyone shouted yes, and all the lights shut off. Everyone screamed and sounded like they were panicking, but they saw the stage flooding with smoke. Frank, being the engineer, and his friends worked on the lights and other technology to perfection for this special performance tonight. They knew what Francine and her friends were planning to do, and they wanted to help as well. As the smoke filled the stage, the music started playing through the speakers. The very first sound heard was the sound of the creaking door.

The entire crowd screamed and clapped for Francine, all recognizing immediately by the first 2 seconds what song it was going to be. They all ran to the front of the stage to get a better look but Robb stayed back with Roger, having a better view of the stage as a whole. Robb was getting excited seeing how excited the crowd was. It reminded him of when Francine did Billie Jean, but this one was set in a special theme. The lights started flashing around, and when the chorus of the song blasted, Francine jumped through the curtains.

It felt like a thunderstorm paired with an earthquake in the underground club. Francine stood there with shoulders straight, back straight, looking to the right with a powerful Michael Jackson pose. She looked just like the King of Pop in his Thriller video, and the way Francine stood there reminded Robb of a king. She had the slim figure, the charisma, and the magnetic attention of every single person in the club.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed._

_Cus this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._

The entire crowd was dancing and singing with Francine, but their eyes were on her the entire time. They didn't dare to look away, fearing they'd miss something in the blink of an eye.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, boy. But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind. You're out of time._

___Cus this is thriller, thriller night. There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, boy. Thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.  
_

___Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time. This is the end of your life._

Robb was still in the back of the bar, and his head was bobbing to the music, his fingers snapping and his feet tapping to the rhythm of this top-notch performance. He bit his lip, watching Francine's every move. That was the passion she was talking about. That was the spirit, the enchantment she tried to teach him about.

___They're out to get you. There's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial. Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah. All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen. I'll make you see_

_____That this is thriller, thriller night. Cus I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight.  
_

The deep voice of the speaker sounded throughout the speakers, and Hayley and Josh took their cue to come out from behind the stage. They wore different costumes than the one they wore inside, and they both wore masks. Now was the time for the all-famous Thriller dance.

The bass took its cue, and Francine was up front in the middle with Hayley behind to her left and Josh behind to her right. Robb stopped leaning on the table and was now leaning forward. He was examining the moves, recognizing some from when Francine taught him a few moves.

But this was just breathlessly perfect in unison between the 3 performers on stage being led by Francine. Robb could even hear the claps they did on stage, and sometimes even the sliding of their feet as they glided across the stage. It was unbelievable for Robb, and even more so to the other foreigners who had seen the dance before. This performance was just so flawless, and they were all in such a deep trance.

_____Cus this is thriller, thriller night. Cus I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight._

_Cus this is ______thriller, thriller night. Cus I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a thriller tonight._

Francine ended the performance with the classic MJ signature pose, and it was a crazier encore than Billie Jean. Francine smiled and took a long bow to all her supportive friends. "Thank you," she spoke into the microphone. "Thank you very much. We couldn't have done this without you." She waved her hand to the crowd and they all went wild. Francine, Josh, and Hayley went back to the stage room and they all went wild. Josh and Hayley threw their masks off and their faces were red and sweating from the epic dance.

The two couldn't stop raving to Francine about how epically well she did. "Alright guys, let's go out and get this revolution started," Francine smiled.


	15. Sin and Punishment

Robb woke up feeling the warm sun on his face. He dreamed about Francine's Thriller performance, and it played exactly the way she spectacularly performed it last night. He couldn't stop thinking about her performance, and he was completely obsessed.

_Francine came out from the back door with Josh and Hayley back in their regular costumes. Francine still wore the Michael Jackson red Thriller suit, and she was crowded by everyone. She hugged and thanked everyone who congratulated her on her top-notch performance, and she fought her way over to Robb. "Didn't I tell you it was something?"_

_"It was breath-taking," he smiled and ordered Francine a drink. Francine was a little busy being a little more friendly today with her friends, trying to persuade them to come out to a meeting. And it worked. More than half of her friends agreed that they would meet this coming Saturday before the break of dawn.  
_

_Francine headed back to the bar and smiled at Roger. "Guess how many people said they'd come?" She asked like an excited little kid._

_"Everyone!"_

_"No, not everyone," Francine laughed. "But more than half."_

_"What? More than half? I expected everyone to come after that performance."_

_"Yeah, well not everyone can be persuaded so easily." Roger cooked up another drink and Francine took it._

_"Persuade people on what?" Robb asked. Francine didn't want to talk about it here, so she promised him she'd tell him later. As it became nearly dawn, everyone slowly trailed back home. Robb and Francine walked back and he held her hand when they entered the castle.  
_

_Robb walked Francine to her room, and he still didn't let go of her hand. "Aren't you gonna let go?" Francine asked with a smile._

_"Oh," Robb seemed embarrassed. "I thought I could sleep with you again. I slumbered like a baby last night in your bed."  
_

_"Don't you like your bed?" Francine asked with a sly smile.  
_

_"I would like any bed with you," he answered with a smile and took a step forward toward Francine's door. He opened it for her and gave a little bow, putting his hand out for Francine to step in. She did so, and he followed in after her. He closed the door and sat on her bed._

_"You act like you own this room," she joked as she sat on her little stool in front of her mirror to fix her hair and make-up._

_"I hope I will soon enough." Francine looked back at Robb with a look of disbelief._

_"When did you start getting this naughty?" she asked with a light laugh._

_"Since you let me in here," he replied with a smile, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on her pillows. "Yes, Francine, you've created a monster, haven't you?" Francine bellowed a laugh._

_"Turn around now, naughty boy. I need to change."_

_"Can't I watch?"_

_"No. Turn around."_

_"But I want to see your body," Robb confessed without hesitation._

_"It's my room, so it's my way or beat it," she said pointing to the door. He turned around and Francine undressed as quickly as she could out of her Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. She slipped on her nightgown and said she was done. He sat back forward and smiled seeing Francine hopping towards the bed, glad to be in bed after a long hard day of maid duty.  
_

_Francine wrapped her arms around Robb and rested her head on his chest. His heart skipped beats when she did this, and he held her close to his body. She felt him breathless, and she looked up at him. He looked back at her, and he leaned forward planting his lips roughly on Francine's._

_The two passionately kissed in bed, and Francine slowly climbed on top of Robb, leaning him down on her pillows. As she tried to find a comfortable position on top, she felt his throb hit her thigh. She gasped lightly, and it got Robb breathless once more. Robb started to groan in the kisses, and his hands slid up Francine's dress. His hand climbed up her thighs and Francine pulled back.  
_

_Robb gave a look of confusion and she said, "Tonight's not the night for that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Halloween night, bad memories," Francine tersely answered. It was during Francine's crazy experimental days back in college._

_"Then let's hold each other." Francine was glad Robb wasn't upset she wouldn't give him sex, and she was even happier that he suggested cuddling. She leaned her head back on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body while he kept his arms around her. "Is there a rule for not making love on Halloween night?" Robb asked as a joke._

_"No, there isn't. I just had a bad trip one Halloween night."_

_"Will you tell me about it?" Francine just gave a brief description about what happened with the drugs plus the booze, leading to a night she couldn't remember but apparently fucked a guy who already had a girlfriend. "So...so you're not pure?"  
_

_"Pure?"_

_"A man has already been inside you?" Francine felt awkward, seeing the shocked expression on Robb's face, and she wanted to ease this tension that was rising. "Well, if it counts for anything I haven't had sex since I came to Winterfell. So it would technically be my first time too."  
_

_Robb looked up at Francine, not understanding what she was talking about. She smiled, and he gave up with a smile. "Do you still love me?" Francine asked._

_"Yes, nothing will change that." Francine was satisfied with his answer and kissed him passionately once more._

Robb spent too much time lying in bed fantasizing about Francine and the things they did last night, and he later realized he was late to breakfast.

Robb quickly washed up and as he was on his way to the Great Hall, he was greeted by his mother at the front doors. "Good morning, mother," he greeted.

"Your father wants to see you. He's out at the courtyard archery with Lord Frey." Robb nodded and headed out to the archery in the courtyard. He saw both men practicing their archery, but Lord Frey was taking it easy because he was really old.

"Ah, the young Lord of Winterfell awoke," Lord Frey spoke noticing Robb walking their way. Robb bowed to both men and bid them a good morning. "Who have you chosen as your wife?" Robb was quiet and glanced at his father. His father returned a stern look, wanting his son to just tell the truth.

"I haven't, m'lord."

"Are your ears not working, boy?!"

"Lord Frey, I wish to ask of you to relieve me of the betrothment to your daughter." Lord Stark and Lord Frey were taken aback by Robb's sudden proposal. "I know that a promise is a promise...but there is someone else I wish to marry."

"Who?" Lord Frey asked. Robb was quiet. He knew he shouldn't say anything more about who he loved, fearing that he'd hurt her in some way. "I asked you who it was, boy."

"A fair maiden of Winterfell," Robb answered. "If you will void this betrothment, I will return to you Winterfell's allegiance. You will have allegiance over our army in my command."

"You would offer me your army for this girl?"

"I am."

"Your offering is rather befuddling, and you have still broken a vow I hold dear. I will void this betrothment in return of your offer plus one more thing."

"What is it?"

"That pretty maid. I want her to return with me to the Crossing." Robb stood there in shock. He couldn't say anything. "I leave at next dawn, and I expect her to be there."

"I am afraid that Francine is bound to us, Walder," Eddard Stark lied, speaking up for Robb. "She is in debt to my family, and she cannot leave until her debt is repaid."

"I will pay off her debt. How much will it be?"

"The debt cannot be repaid with money. I hope you can understand that Francine must stay in Winterfell. I can offer you any other maid or maiden-"

"I have no use for other girls," Lord Frey grunted angrily, dismissing Eddard's suggestion. "That maid is what I want. Give her to me, and I will let it all be, Stark." Eddard looked at his son. Lord Frey eyed Robb and Eddard, knowing that something else was going on with the maid and the Stark family.

"We can postpone the wedding, and Francine will continue to stay with us," Eddard answered trying to come up with a compromise. "I believe Robb needs a few more years to settle down. After all, I am still training him to be a lord and commander. He still has much to learn, and focusing on other things would hinder his growth." Lord Frey eyed Robb and could see how uncomfortable he was. Lord Frey accepted the deal, and Robb had no say in it. Lord Stark walked away with Lord Frey, leaving Robb there to think things through.

Robb walked away from the archery and he needed to talk with someone. He quickly headed over to the stable and found exactly who he was looking for. "Jon." Jon Snow turned around and saw his brother there.

"I didn't see you at breakfast, brother."

"I was talking with father and Lord Frey."

"I figured. What happened?"

"The wedding has been postponed."

"Good news. And what did Lord Frey want in return?"

"He wanted Francine." Jon looked back at his brother in disbelief.

"She's...not going, is she?"

"No. Father dealt with Lord Frey. Francine will stay in Winterfell, and my betrothment will be postponed." Jon let out a sigh of relief to himself, glad that Francine was going to stay in Winterfell. But he felt bad that Robb was still entwined in this ugly to-be marriage. "I don't...I don't know what to say or how to feel."

"Conflicted."

"Very much. I'm happy that Francine is staying here, but I still have to marry one of them." Robb shuddered at the dreadful thought.

"Well, until the time comes when Lord Frey returns for a wedding, make the very best of what you can. You'll be older then, and things will change hopefully for the better."

"Thank you, brother. I can always talk to you." Jon nodded and Robb hopped onto his horse. "How about another game of archery? Don't you want to redeem yourself from last time?" Jon smirked and hopped onto his horse.

"I'll win this time."

"We'll see about that." Robb and Jon rode off towards the mountains with their horses, arrows, and bows.

* * *

Robb felt as if it must have been a sin to love Francine so much. He was so afraid that the foreign girl would suddenly disappear just the way she suddenly appeared, and so he wanted to hide her away. He wanted to hide her so that no one could take her away from him, but his attachment to Francine blossomed into a poison. His attachment to Francine was what was going to take her away from him.

Day by day ever since she got here, Francine blossomed into a beautiful flower that Robb prized. But Robb now understood his mother's words and needed to accept them. He needed to let go of Francine before anything more could happen between them. He wanted to spare himself of the pain of falling more in love with Francine, and he needed to spare her of the same.

Robb knew he needed to let go of Francine because that was the only way she could be happy. He wished Francine happiness, and he knew the only way she could get it was if he wasn't with her. He knew that he needed to believe Francine was going to be happy without him because that was all the fuel he needed to let her be. He just wished that the moment he tells her of this, that she would confess to him that she at least loved him a little bit.

As Robb walked in the castle by himself, he built up the courage to not go searching for Francine no matter how much it pained his heart. "Robb?" Robb looked up and saw his mother standing there.

"I've decided to let her go." Catelyn Stark didn't answer, but she was glad that her son came to the right decision.

* * *

Francine sat in the courtyard with Bran and Arya in front of her, listening to her every word. She was telling a story to the children, Beauty and the Beast. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"


	16. Don't Cry

Francine was in the archery room cleaning up the mess when Robb spotted her. She smiled at him but he didn't return the smile, and it got Francine worried quickly. He walked up to her and looked down at his feet. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We can't do this anymore, Francine."

"What?" Robb looked up and saw how confused she looked. She didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"Lord Frey agreed to postpone the wedding. But he asked for you. I couldn't let you go, and...and we have to stop what we're doing before things get worse." With that said, Robb walked away from Francine without looking back at her once. He felt terrible for breaking it off with Francine this way, and he never thought he'd be the one to end things especially when he was the one who started everything. But he did, and it was killing him inside.

There was nothing that made Robb feel any better, and he had to resort to cursing Francine. He dropped that low to make himself feel better, but it wasn't working. Cursing Francine was making him feel even worse because she had no fault in any of this. She was just an innocent by-stander while Robb was the one making all the moves in this chess match.

As Robb sat there thinking about what he had just done, he couldn't help but hope that this was going to be good for the both of them. "Robb?" Jon saw Robb sitting on a bench by himself with the snow falling on him. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I ended it with Francine. It's all over."

"...oh..." Jon sat by his brother and thought of what to say. But he couldn't think of anything. Jon had never been in love and didn't know what kinds of words to say to comfort Robb of his heartache.

"She was so good to me. She was all I ever wanted. I should have listened to mother. She told me to let go of Francine before things could get worse, and I let things get worse."

"Think of it like this. You loved a good woman, and you've experienced something that not everyone finds. It is rare to find what you and Francine shared, and you should cherish the moments you had instead of regretting what could have been." Those words really hit Robb, and it somehow made him feel a little better. It was true he shared great memories with Francine, and he knew he'd never forget them for the rest of his life. It was something he would cherish everyday, and he was glad he had such an experience.

* * *

When Robb told Francine that he only wanted her, when he promised her that he'd protect her, all those words turned around to bite Francine. The mere blank expression Robb had on his face when breaking things off was what hurt her the most. All the times she looked forward to seeing Robb disappeared like the waves in the sea.

What they had was good, and she was so happy with Robb. She thought they would be able to overcome all the heart-breaking times. Francine knew what she was getting herself into. She knew some consequences that would occur if she and Robb got together, yet she still wanted to give him a chance.

As each day had passed, Francine's greed grew larger, and she thought that it must've set things off. Her longing to keep Robb to herself had caused all this nonsense to happen, and now he was the one to break things off. She had a feeling it was because he was so young and he was trying to find his place in Winterfell.

She just wished Robb hadn't broken it off. Her feelings for him were still growing. And as she saw him walking about in the hallway to take care of his own business, he acted like a stranger to her. He didn't acknowledge her, and he tried his best to not look at her. Francine watched Robb walk right past her without acknowledging her, and she looked back at him. She knew if there was a chance that he would come back to her, she would never lose it. She would hold onto his hand tightly, confessing to him how much he was growing on her. She dared to even call it love.

Francine was sorry for not treating Robb the way he deserved, the way he treated her. She wished she could apologize to him, and she wanted to confess to him about her greed and her growing feelings. She felt like a fool for missing the opportunity because now it was too late. Francine knew she'd regret not taking a leap of faith until the end of her days.

* * *

Francine was too frustrated to concentrate on her lesson with Jon, and he could see it by her actions. Jon told Francine to take a rest and she plopped on the snow. He sat by her side and she looked away. There was something in Francine's eyes that he had never seen before, sadness. He spoke to her softly, "Don't hang your head in sorrow." She looked at him with tears that were already forming in her eyes. "Please, don't cry."

Tears fell down from Francine's cheeks and without a moment's hesitation she lunged forward and buried her face in Jon's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around Jon's torso. She wept in Jon's chest, and he held her awkwardly yet tightly. He didn't know this kind of pain Francine felt. He wished he could understand her pain so he could tell her that he's been there before.

Jon noticed how close his face was getting to Francine's, and he needed to pull away. He wanted to kiss Francine so badly, but he refrained himself. "Don't take it so hard, Francine. It's not so bad if you think about it. You had cherishable memories with Robb."

"He lied to me. He said he loved me," she whimpered and wiped her tears away with her sleeve trying to recuperate.

"No, no he didn't lie to you. He did love you, and he still does. But he's going through tough times and he needs to make decisions for his people. After all, he he will be Lord of Winterfell when father steps down. All the responsibility will be on his shoulders, and he needs to consider what's best for the citizens of Winterfell." Francine was quiet. She knew Jon was right, but what she needed was for someone to tell her that. "Will you be alright, Francine?"

"Yeah. I will be," she nodded.

"I know you will feel better tomorrow. Just, don't cry anymore." Jon wanted to confess that it pained him so much to see her crying, but he didn't. He knew better than to make a move on his brother's lover.

Francine was thankful for Jon's presence, and she leaned forward. Francine gave a friendly kiss on Jon's cheek and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jon was shocked at Francine's kiss, and his entire body felt so warm as he felt her resting on his shoulder. He put his arm around Francine and held her close, still in disbelief that he was holding the foreign girl like this.

* * *

Francine had to go back to maid duty, and she was given the chore to clean the hallway on the 3rd floor. Francine as on her knees cleaning the floor with a towel and a bucket full of water and soap. She could hear Sansa and Arya singing with their instructor for their singing lesson, and she had to admit that these girls couldn't sing if their lives depended on it. They were off key, and their voices weren't smooth while singing.

It was a simple melody they were singing to with easy lyrics, and Francine even memorized the melody. She sang along to it, twisting it up with her own harmonization. It was fun singing to that song while washing the floor, and she felt like she was in a dreaming phase.

Francine drenched the towel again in the bucket full of water. As she did, she created large bubbles with the soap, and she managed to get one to comfortably sit on the tip of her index finger. She lifted the soap bubble up to her face and saw her reflection in it. Francine smiled and fluffed up her hair lightly looking into the bubble. She then blew it away as if blowing a kiss, and she resumed her work while continuing to harmonize with Sansa and Arya.

As Francine was cleaning, she heard little footsteps getting louder. She looked up and saw Rickon running her way with a goofy smile on his face. She saw that he was bringing in wet mud from his shoes on the floor she just wiped by hand. "Hey, hey, no no I just cleaned this-" Rickon pounced onto Francine and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. Francine laughed and gave Rickon a kiss back. "And how are you today, my little Ricky?"

"Robb! Robb!" Rickon shouted, only being able to speak one word at a time. Francine looked up and saw that Robb was there. He stood there, not knowing where to go now. He needed to tell Sansa and Arya that Lady Stark was looking for them, but that meant he'd have to cross Francine's path.

She looked away first and resumed cleaning the hallway. She didn't want to look up at him, worried she'd get emotional. Francine let Rickon run back to his older brother. Robb walked quietly past Francine, and he knocked on the door. He told Sansa and Arya that their mother was looking for them, and the girls were relieved to end their singing lesson early today.

The Stark siblings all walked out of the room, and when Arya spotted Francine she tip-toed quietly towards her from behind. Arya was right behind Francine and opened her mouth to scare her, but Francine said, "Don't even think about it, kid."

"Oh, how did you know I was here?" Arya asked stomping her foot on the ground, pouting as Francine ruined her fun.

"My walls have eyes and ears you don't know about," Francine smiled. "Go on. Your mother's waiting."

"Franny, you'll finish your story today about the little mermaid, won't you?" Arya asked with pleading eyes. Francine nodded, and Arya squealed. She ran back to Sansa and Robb while singing _Part of Your World_loudly to herself as if she were pretending she was Ariel, walking away with her siblings to find their mother.

Robb stole another glance back at Francine and saw her minding her own business. His empty spaces were filling up with more holes, and faces he passed by seemed so distant. He felt as if he had no place to go, no place to find any rest without Francine in his life anymore.

Voices in the back of Robb's head kept telling him to carry on, but he felt as if he was swimming in an ocean all alone. He remembered Francine's face when she looked up and saw him standing there. It was written all over her face. She still had feelings for him, and he couldn't deny that he still did no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them.

Robb didn't mean to drag on their relationship, especially when Lady Stark told him to break it off to prevent this kind of mess from happening. But no matter how many voices spoke to him, no matter how many people he was going to let down, he just couldn't seem to let go of Francine. He didn't want to leave her alone in this world that wasn't hers.

No matter how hard Robb tried to go on like he never knew Francine, it wouldn't work. He was awake, but he felt as if his world was half asleep. He prayed to the gods for his heart to be unbroken, but all he felt was incomplete.


	17. Under Pressure

It was early in the morning and Jon's heart was aching. He had another lonely dream about Francine, one where she had her back to him. He kept calling her name out, but she wouldn't look back at him. Just thinking about Francine got Jon twisted in the head. He didn't know how to take it, and it drove him crazy. He knew it wasn't right to be fantasizing about Francine, and he kept tossing and turning in bed.

Jon knew Francine could never be his lady, but all he wanted to do was to make things right. Although he wanted her to be happy with Robb, he wanted more of the taste of what it was like to be with Francine. After holding Francine the way he did when she was upset, he wanted to be with her even more. Jon felt like he was going to go out of his mind. All he wanted was one chance to be with Francine. He wished she could understand his feelings for her because she was slowly becoming his obsession.

It was 5 o clock in the morning and Jon still couldn't sleep. Just thinking about Francine's beauty made him feel weak. He felt hopeless just lying in his bed, his thoughts defying his mind. Jon didn't know how to fix himself, and he couldn't help but think that he was in love.

If this wasn't love, then Jon didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. Maybe it was an illusion that he had in his heart.

It was before the break of dawn on Saturday, and Francine woke up early. She quietly put on her warm robe and left her room. She walked out of the castle and headed towards the underground club. She was glad to see Hayley, Josh, Roger, and Frank already there. They all greeted each other good morning and waited for the first batch of friends to arrive.

It was a surprisingly pleasant turn-out, and everyone was chattering away. Francine walked up to the stage and all eyes were on her followed by silence. She looked down at her friends and took in a deep breath. "Hey guys. We're really grateful that you all made it here today."

"So what's this meetin' about, Franny?" Jessica asked.

"This meeting is about us coming together as a group. I know that some of you have lived here for a few years, some a few weeks. At first, it may seem like a dream. But everyday passes, and we still find ourselves here in this medieval world. We're the minorities. We're the foreigners. And we need to stick together. This group won't be for the followers, and this group won't be for faces in the crowd. The people of Winterfell will hear our voices, and we need to speak in union."

"They won't listen to us. They think we're freaks."

"Not if we can show them that we mean no harm. If we can show them the beauty of our knowledge and of our technology, I know that we could all coexist peacefully. We won't have to feel as if we're inferior to anyone here if we can make them see how useful we can be. I mean, haven't you guys noticed the basketball court Frank made behind the Winterfell castle? We can build things from our era to help not only us but the citizens of Winterfell. We can build a better life for all of us."

"But what about the destructive things from our era, like bombs and guns?"

"We won't have to make those kinds of things. We know the consequences that come from our technology and knowledge. Why not try to live in a place where we can learn from our mistakes? We can try to build a peaceful home for ourselves." No one answered and Francine could see doubt in everyone's eyes. "If you join us in trying to make our lives better, then you can't back down. Tomorrow won't get any easier for us, and it won't at miracle-speed. But we've got to make our own break, guys. We can't just sit back and continue being the minority, being pushed around by the big dogs. We gotta take action as a group and let our voices be heard."

"I'm in," Steve spoke.

"So am I," Stan followed next.

"Count me in, too," Jessica answered. Another domino-effect. Every single person in the club agreed with Francine, and she couldn't believe it. She was so ecstatic that everyone agreed with her, but she had a calm appearance.

"We're gonna stand tall if they call us out. We won't bend, we won't break, and we sure as hell won't back down. This is our lives, and it's now or never. We won't live here forever, but until we wake up back at our homes we gotta make the best of what we have." Everyone agreed with Francine, and a full load of pressure was lifted off of her shoulders. "Now, in order for everything to go smoothly during these meetings, we gotta have order starting with the group leaders."

"Why not you guys?" Steve suggested looking at Francine, Josh, Roger, Hayley, and Frank. "You guys were the ones who thought of this group, right? It's only fair that you guys are the leaders." Everyone agreed with Steve, and they all looked at the 5 friends on stage.

"Alright then. We'll be the group leaders," Francine nodded looking at her friends. "We'll all figure out who should have what position on our own time. But for now, does anyone have any suggestions or comments they'd like to throw out?" They were all silent for a while.

"Can we build a car?"

"Yeah! Let's build power cars!" Francine asked who the engineers were in the crowd, and a dozen of the people raised their hands. She then gave the engineers the project of building a car, and they all looked at one another. Francine assumed they were thinking how to build a car with no material from their era.

"You guys are engineers! You should know how to build a car," Francine called them out loudly, and the engineers were lightly flushed.

"Yeah, but we don't have any of the materials."

"Then make 'em. I know we don't have steel or anything like that, but think of it as a challenge. We'll be like the Thomas Edison's of this era. We gotta work with what we've got. I know we can do it, guys. We just need diligence and perseverance."

* * *

The 5 friends watched their friends leaving the underground club. The 5 decided to stay back since they were the leaders. "Alright guys, so we need to figure out who will be in charge of what."

"Well it's pretty obvious you'll be President," Josh said to Francine.

"Wait a minute, do all of you agree on this?" Francine asked to make sure everyone agreed with this decision, knowing that the job of being President was no joke in anything. The pressure of the group's image are in the president's hands, and it was another challenge that Francine was willing to accept for the sake of the future good. The 4 friends agreed without hesitation. "Then who will be the Speaker of the House?"

"Roger should be," Hayley suggested. "He knows everyone, and they all trust him." Roger agreed to take on that role. Roger was going to be the Speaker of the House, Hayley was going to be his right hand-man, Josh was Francine's right hand-man, and Frank was the over-seer of all invention projects though Francine was the one with the final say because she was Commander-in-Chief.

Francine took in a deep breath yet had a smile on her face. "So much pressure," she sighed with a laugh. Her friends smiled and sat by her at the bar. "There's going to be a lot of pressure pushing down on us, guys. They all look up to us. They expect us to lead, to be fair, and to bring order."

"We can do it. Trust us," Josh nodded and put his hand on Francine's shoulder. The friends all came together for a group hug, and they finally all walked back together.

* * *

Robb was in the Great Hall eating his breakfast. He watched Francine handing the food to Lord Frey, and he saw the man not taking his eyes off of Francine's every move. It sickened him knowing that Lord Frey lusted after Francine, and he wanted to knock him away. He saw the man saying things to Francine, and he knew it was dirty things because of the look on his face and the stone cold look on her face.

Love was hurting Robb for another day, and it made him want to break down again. Robb watched Francine walking back with his tray of food, and they had quick eye-contact. She quickly set his food on the table and gave a light bow.

Without saying anything, Francine left Robb and his eyes followed the girl. It felt so different, feeling how cold Francine could become. But he needed to change just like she did, and he knew it was going to take time. It was paining him to not call back for her.

After a hefty breakfast, Lord Frey packed up everything onto his horses and in the carriages. All the members of the Stark's were out at the gates watching Lord Frey's soldiers and daughters heading into the carriages. They started prodding away and Lord Frey stood there with his horse nearby. "Call the pretty maid for me, won't you, Eddard?"

Eddard Stark asked Arya and Bran to go look for Francine and to bring her immediately. Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, and Sansa all stood there watching Lord Frey, waiting for him to hurry up and leave. Robb eyed Lord Frey, and he looked back at Robb with a glimmer in his eye. He was taken aback when he saw Lord Frey smile at the corner of his lip as if he knew a secret. The two children came back with Francine in a short while. She glanced at Eddard Stark, and he gave a light nod to her assuring her that everything was going to be fine.

Francine walked by the entire Stark family and all eyes were on her. She approached Lord Frey with her head held up high, feeling the bitter cold snow falling on her lightweight maid uniform. Francine clenched her fists because of the cold. "You asked to see me, m'lord?"

"Yes, yes. Come, walk with me." Lord Frey walked with his horse by his right and Francine to his left. They walked up towards the edge of the gates. "Robb Stark loves you, doesn't he, pretty?" Francine was taken aback by this statement, and she looked straight forward. Lord Frey moved Francine's head to look at him and said, "Now now, that is nothing to be ashamed of. But there is one final thing I'd like to say." Francine had her back to the Stark family as Lord Frey stood right at the entrance of the Winterfell castle gates. "If I can't have you - " Lord Frey slid out a dagger that was hidden in his long robe, and he stabbed Francine. She gave a weak yelp and gasp from the pain, and her eyes widened with pain. He jammed the knife all the way into Francine's stomach until the hilt was stopping it from going any further. "- no one can." Lord Frey twisted the sword and Francine groaned loudly from the excruciating sensation.

Robb saw that something strange was happening between Lord Frey and Francine, and he saw her leaning forward and her knees bending as if she was weakening. Lord Frey quickly hopped onto his horse and bolted out of the castle gates. Francine still had her back to the Starks, and she looked down at her stomach.

Francine's mind raced to the night of her parents' murder, how their lives were taken away so quickly. She remembered the look of horror still on their faces, paleness spreading like an epidemic. _It can't happen to me. Not today. Not now. I must live._

The dagger was still in her stomach, and she could feel its edges cutting away inside her. She didn't know what else to do, so she grabbed the dagger by the handle and pulled it out as quickly as she could. Francine shouted in pain and threw the dagger away as far as she could. Robb shouted her name and ran to her first. Francine felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her name being called out by Robb, and she felt weak. She glanced down at the snowy ground and saw her blood splatter pattern when she took the dagger out.

The children all shouted out Francine's name, but it was too late. Francine fell on her knees, hands pushed tightly against her stomach to try stop the gushing bleeding. Robb fell on his knees in front of Francine, holding her in his arms. "Roger. Get Roger," Francine hoarsely spoke as loudly as she could.


	18. All That Light Touches

Catelyn Stark held Bran and Arya's hands. She could feel how terrified they were as they were trembling. The entire Stark family were standing outside the Great Hall doors. Robb couldn't keep still, and Jon kept an eye on his brother to make sure he wouldn't do anything hasty. Sansa stood by her mother's side, and Eddard stood by Arya's side. The doors were shut tight and inside was Roger, Hayley, Josh, and Frank who were all helping Roger perform his open surgery on Francine.

_Francine was breathing heavily and groaned again from the pain. Robb held Francine, continuously reassuring her that she will be fine. He was trembling as he held Francine, seeing the pain and paleness spread over her insidiously. Francine reached out her shaking hand and held Robb's warm hand. He kissed the back of her hand and she saw his silent tears falling, dripping down on her hand as he kept his lips to her hand. "Robb," Francine weakly spoke shaking, "I'm cold."_

_"No," he hoarsely whispered as he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He held Francine closer. "I can't lose you. Please, live." Roger came running with Sansa following behind, and he fell on his knees to Francine, taking a quick glance at her stab wound. "You must save her," Robb begged Roger._

_"I can try, but we gotta get her inside." Robb nodded and he carried Francine in his arms. She groaned weakly from the numbing pain. Catelyn Stark felt woozy seeing the puddle of blood seeped through the snow under Francine's bleeding body. She didn't know there could be so much blood, and Eddard held his wife firmly. He ordered Sansa to take Arya and Bran back to their rooms, and she did as told. Eddard led his wife to take a seat and he watched her trying to get her composure back.  
_

_Robb carried Francine into the Great Hall and Roger took off a table cloth. He set it on the floor and in came Hayley, Frank, and Josh with all sorts of materials. Hayley was carrying a wet cloth, Frank was carrying needles and thread along with some tweezers and scissors, and Josh was carrying a bucket full of water with a pitcher of ale. Roger grabbed the cloth from Hayley and said to Francine, "Alright Franny, breathe into this." He put the cloth to Francine's mouth and in a matter of seconds she knocked out._

_"W-What was that?" Robb asked shocked, never having seen anyone pass out like that before._

_"You need to get out of here," Roger ordered Robb while ripping Francine's dress off. Robb was a little stunned that he was seeing Francine's body for the first time in this condition. "I can't concentrate with you in here. Get out." Robb couldn't move. His eyes were focused on the raw stab wound that was gushing out blood. He saw Roger pouring ale on the wound, and Robb was surprised that Francine didn't wake up screaming in pain. Josh had to force Robb out of the Great Hall and he shut the doors on him._

_"You can save her, right Roger?" Josh asked as he went back to Roger. He saw Roger looking into Francine's bleeding wound as if he was searching for something. Josh nearly gagged when he saw that Francine's wound was cut open more. "What the hell. You cut her open more?"  
_

_"I need to check to see if she has an internal puncture from the dagger. It was pretty slim so if luck is on our side, it didn't puncture anything." Roger kept looking around and Hayley asked how long the chloroform would work on Francine. He answered that it would be around 6 hours because of the specific amount of material she used to make home-made chloroform._

_They were all just lucky that the 4 friends were together when Sansa had found them. During their run to the castle, Roger told everyone exactly what to get and they immediately separated when they arrived at the castle._

_"She's clean," Roger sighed with relief. Everyone sighed of relief as well, and Roger sewed Francine's open wound. He was very meticulous with it and he used the ale to clean the finished surgery. Hayley started breathing and she looked at Roger sweating like a pig._

_"She's going to be fine," Hayley said reassuringly._

The Starks were all waiting outside the Great Hall doors. Eddard was holding his wife while Sansa took was gone with Arya and Bran. Jon was with Robb, and Jon was worried for his brother. Robb still couldn't believe this had happened, and he was in utter shock. He couldn't understand why it had to be Francine to leave the world first. His mind was racing, and so were his feet. Robb couldn't keep still, and he paced back and forth nonstop.

Josh finally came out and Robb ran to him. Josh put his hand up to stop Robb from entering. "She's fine," Josh spoke quickly, and Robb gave a sigh of relief. "We're gonna move her to her room right now, but we need a table that can roll on wheels." Robb told his family what they needed for Francine, and Eddard told Jon to go look for the head maid to tell her what they needed.

"Can I see her?" Robb asked.

"I don't know if you'd wanna. It's a big mess in there."

"I want to," Robb answered firmly. Josh nodded and led Robb in. He saw Francine looking as if she was asleep, just the way she was when he left her in the hall. She was just as pale, and she looked just as peaceful. Robb fell to his knees, seeing the bloodied table cloth. He stroked Francine's cheek with his thumb, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Francine. She looked so peaceful asleep like this, and he prayed that she was only asleep.

The plump maid came rushing in with a table on wheels and she gasped loudly seeing the bloody mess. "Oh dear gods," the plump maid stuttered as she felt faint from the sight. She quickly looked away and handed the table over to Robb. He and Josh lifted Francine carefully, placing her gently onto the table. Josh rolled it out of the Great Hall and Robb ran right after. The plump maid followed, worried for Francine as well.

Eddard allowed the boys to use the guest room on the 2nd floor, and they carried her up one flight of stairs. Robb and Josh put Francine down gently in bed and they tucked her in. The two looked at Francine and the plump maid came rushing in. She was taken aback seeing the way Robb was looking at Francine. It was filled with complete worry and utter sorrow.

* * *

_"Wow, look at that, dad!" Francine gasped with awe at such a wondrous sight. She was on top of a hill that had a horizontal platform stretching out towards the sun and valley. The two were standing there near the edge of the platform, looking out at the rising sun._

_"This is the beauty of life," her father spoke looking out at the sun engulfing everything with light. "I'm so glad I'm here with you, my daughter."_

_"Me too, dad. I'm gonna miss you so much when I go to Egypt."_

_"Ned will take care of you well."_

_"You'll visit sometimes with mom, right?"_

_"Of course we will, sweetheart. We will always be with you, no matter where you are."  
_

Francine gained consciousness, and it hit her slowly. The first few seconds she was awake, she felt an unbearable, indescribable pain in her abdomen area. She couldn't think. All she could do was groan louder and louder until she was screaming in pain. Roger jumped from surprise at the sudden burst, and he ran to Francine's bedside.

She was grabbing onto her abdomen and she gave a piercing shriek, resuming the fetal position. Roger grabbed her hand away and saw blood seeping through her dress. He ripped the dress off and saw that his stitches were ripped. Robb quickly ran into the room hearing Francine's screaming, and he shouted, "What happened?!"

"I need a needle and stronger thread, now!" Roger ordered. Robb glanced at Francine and saw her torn stitches and he was stunned once again. Roger had his hand pressing down on Francine's abdomen to try to slow the bleeding, and she was grabbing onto his arm as if she was trying to hold on for dear life. It almost looked like Roger was trying to kill Francine, the way she was crying for the pain to stop.

"Please, make it stop, make it stop," Francine pleaded in sobs. Roger shouted at Robb that he needed to hurry or else she'd lose more blood. Robb ran and found the material. He ran back to Roger and Roger was already working on the chloroform again. Roger told Robb to get more ale, and he did so.

Robb came back with the ale and saw Roger drenching the towel in the chloroform. He glanced at Francine and saw her breathing heavily, the bed soaked in her blood. He panicked, thinking she looked dead. "She's alive, don't worry. She just lost a lotta blood."

"What is that?" Robb asked turning his attention back to the homemade chloroform.

"Chloroform. It knocks people out. Alright, get ready." Roger went to Francine and he put the cloth to her mouth. Francine knocked out again and he took out the old stitches, putting in the new. When Francine's wound was wide open, Robb clenched his jaw because of the sight and the pain he felt. He knew Lord Frey stabbed Francine because he didn't give her to him. Robb blamed himself, and it was killing him more and more.

Roger poured the ale over Francine's newly stitched abdomen and he and Robb cleaned up the bloody mess. Robb plopped onto the chair, not realizing how weak his knees were. He was just in a state of shock of everything that was happening. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She woke up a bit too early. She felt the pain from the raw stitches, and she panicked. The stitches tore apart, and her wound opened again. She'll need a blood transfusion."

"Blood transfusion?"

"She's a smart girl," Roger sighed and couldn't help but smile. "Before I knocked her out with the chloroform, she told me her blood type. AB." Roger smiled to himself. "It means luck is on our side." Robb was grateful that Roger knew so much about all of this, and he looked back to Francine. "I can monitor her. You should get some rest. I'm sure you've never seen something like this, huh?"

"I've fought in many battles, Roger. I've seen worse. But never has it touched me like this."

"She'll be fine. Listen, why dontcha help me prepare for the blood transfusion, huh?"

* * *

Jon watched Francine by the doorway. She was sleeping, and Roger, Robb, and Hayley were there too. It was hard for Jon. He wished he could be the one in Robb's seat, right by Francine's side. It was so strange the contraption that was hooked in Francine. It was sucking the blood out of Robb's arm and placing it in an empty bag.

Robb gave his 3rd bag of blood to Francine, and his fuel was seeing the glow coming back in Francine's face. Her paleness was disappearing, and the life was coming back in her skin. "She looks so much better," Robb replied weakly yet happily.

"Yeah. You're bringin' her back to life," Roger replied with a smile to himself. Robb smiled and looked at Francine.

Jon wished it were possible that Francine would love him too. He wished she could know about his feelings. He wished he were in Robb's position, to be there for Francine and to have her heart. It seemed so hard to look at her anymore because of the ache. "Is she alright?" Bran asked quietly. Jon looked and dragged his little brother away from Francine's room. "I want to see Franny."

"Not now, Bran."

"But I need to see that she's alright."

"She's just fine. She's being helped. Now run along back to your room. You can see her tomorrow."

"She'll live, won't she, Jon?" Jon wasn't sure. He wanted to believe she would, but he didn't know for a fact. He looked at Bran and saw his eyes tearing up. A silent tear fell down Bran's cheek and Jon put his hand on his shoulder. Jon walked away with Bran crying quietly, and he took Bran back to his room. "She'll live, won't she?"

Jon squatted down to look his little brother in the eyes. "I know she will, and so do you." He then gave a reassuring nod, and Bran nodded too feeling reassured.

* * *

Robb was by Francine's bedside by himself. Roger assured Robb that Francine was now just sleeping and that he could go to bed. But Robb didn't want to leave. He stayed, even when Roger and Hayley left.

He sat there, watching the flame of the weakening lantern grow dimmer. It shone dimly on Francine's face, and he watched her asleep. "Son?" Robb looked back to his father. Eddard stepped into the room. "Get some rest. She will be fine."

"I'm fine, father," Robb answered and turned back to look at Francine.

"Robb, get some rest." Robb looked back at his father and saw that it was an order. "The maids are taking shifts to make sure Francine is alright. They offered." Robb was glad that there were so many people who wanted to help Francine. He felt more relieved, and he stood up. Robb walked to his father and the two left the room allowing a maid to enter. "Are you alright, son?"

"I will be," Robb sighed.

"Francine is a fighter. She will survive this."

"Lord Frey will pay for what he's done to her," Robb growled turning his sorrow into anger. "He tried to kill her."

"He's always been a jealous man," Eddard sighed, completely understanding his son's anger.


	19. Part of Your World

Arya was sitting on Robb's lap as he was sitting by Francine's bedside. She still hadn't woken up from her second surgery, and the two Starks were keeping watch. "And Bambi runs back to his home but he looks behind and sees that his mother didn't follow. He calls out for his mother, but there is no answer. The Great Prince of the Forest comes to Bambi and tells him that his mother was killed. He then takes Bambi in his care and raises him to be the next Prince of the Forest."

"What an interesting story, especially about deers," Robb spoke.

"And that's not all. Franny also told me a story about the Beauty and the Beast. Do you want to hear that one?"

"Of course. How does it go?"

"Once upon a time - " Arya and Robb heard a ruffle and they both shot their eyes to Francine. They saw her squirming a bit and Robb quickly put Arya back down on the ground. They both leaned over to Francine and she slowly opened her eyes to see the two Stark's.

"Oh, Franny! You're awake!" Arya exclaimed with overwhelming joy.

"I'll go get Roger," Robb spoke and quickly left Francine's room.

"I don't understand why he's going. He's waited so long for you to wake up," Arya said referring to Robb. "Anyways, how are you feeling, Franny? Are you in pain?" Francine merely nodded her head. "Oh, well I don't know how to fix your pain but I can keep you company. The whole family's been worried sick about you. Robb, Jon, father, Bran and Rickon, and even mother." Francine looked at Arya when the little girl told her of this news. "She's been at your bedside before, too."

Bran came running in breathless and with widened eyes of hope. "Oh Franny!" he shouted with joy. He ran to her bedside but Roger quickly shouted for Bran to not touch Francine. The boy eyed Roger and took a step away from the bed, but he continued smiling at Francine. "Oh Franny, I knew you'd wake up!" Francine just smiled at the little boy.

"How you feelin', Franny?" Roger asked sitting by her bedside.

"Okay," she cracked. Her eyes went to the door, but she couldn't see Robb anywhere. Roger shooed the two children out of the room so that he could check up on Francine without them getting in the way. When he closed the door behind him, he gave a sigh of relief.

"You had us shittin' our pants, Franny," he sighed with a weak smile, heading back to her bedside.

"Did Robb tell you I was awake?"

"Yeah. He went to tell the rest of his family, too. You know, he practically saved your life. He donated alotta blood to you." Francine didn't answer, and just lied down there.

"Where is he?" Francine wasn't hesitant about what she wanted. She wanted Robb to be there by her bedside at this moment, and it was killing her that he wasn't. "I want to see him."

"First I gotta check to make-"

"I want to see him." Roger looked into Francine's eyes and saw them swelling up with tears of pain.

The last person Robb needed to tell about the good news was Jon. He knew exactly where Jon would be, the archery room. "Jon!" Robb shouted running into the room. "Francine. She's awake!"

Without a work spoken, Jon threw down his sword and ran to Francine's room with Robb following right behind. Robb slowed down as he was getting closer to Francine's room, and he stopped watching Jon running into her room. He could hear his brother asking Francine questions.

Robb took a step back and walked away slowly from Francine's room. His heart wanted to be with the foreign girl, but he couldn't knowing all that would happen. Robb wished that Francine was thinking of him fondly at this moment, even when they've said their goodbyes. He wished she would remember him once in a while, to just spare a thought for him.

Though the two never said their love would last forever or that it was unchanging as the sea, it hurt Robb that it had to end in such a way. He wanted to just concentrate on the things he and Francine have shared and seen, but he lingered on the way things might've been.

Robb felt silly, walking silently and resigned. He was trying so hard to put Francine out of his mind, and he couldn't deny that there would never be a day when he wouldn't think of Francine.

* * *

Francine was in bed while another maid, Carolei Baelish, watched over her. "Franny, why do you look as if you will cry?" Carolei asked as she looked up from her knitting.

"Do I?" she asked rather stoically.

"What's troubling you? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's about that boy."

"The one that you love?"

"I wanted to see him when I woke up, but I haven't seen him all day."

"I'm sure news hasn't reached his ears yet. Just give him some time." Francine was quiet, not wanting to say anything more about the situation. It hurt Francine knowing that they used to be one for a moment in time, and it seemed everlasting that they would be together. But Robb wanted to be free now, and she wanted to let him fly because she knew in her heart that their love would never die.

Francine didn't want to cry, and she didn't want to beg him to stay. If he was determined to leave, she didn't want to stay in his way. Inevitably, she knew he'd be back again because he knew in his heart that their love would never end.

Francine knew Robb would be back, especially when winter was coming in so strong with the days and nights getting colder. It was only a matter of time, but the waiting game was painful. Time couldn't erase a feeling this strong.

* * *

"What is that?" Jon asked seeing Roger walking towards Francine's room with a chair on 4 wheels.

"It's a wheelchair. Francine's probably fed up in that room. It'll help her get a breath of fresh air."

"Do you mind if I bring it to her?" Roger eyed Jon but handed the wheelchair over to him. Jon took the wheelchair thankfully and walked over to Francine's room with it. He knocked on her door and peeked inside seeing her just lying on the bed with Carolei working on her knitting. "I'll take care of her now." Carolei looked up and gave a bow, leaving the room.

Jon's heart melted seeing Francine smiling up at him. She tried sitting up but he quickly said, "Don't get up." She looked up at him and saw the wheelchair. "This is from Roger. He thought you'd be sick of your room."

"Wanna keep me company?"

"I'd be delighted." Jon helped Francine sit on top of her bed and he went to get her fur coat. He put it over Francine warmly and he carried her onto the wheelchair. He gently put her down and she groaned slightly in pain, putting her hand to her abdomen. "Tell me if you need anything."

Francine nodded and Jon wheeled her out of her room. He carefully took her down the stairs towards the courtyard, and she was glad that she could spend this time with Jon alone.

Jon couldn't keep his eyes off of Francine, cursing himself for not being able to say anything to her. He fell in love with her without realizing it. His heart not once left her side, and he wished to stay by her side. Never did he love someone else, never did he want someone's love so badly, and never did he dream of loving anyone else but Francine. Once, just once he wished that Francine would know his hurting heart that reached out to her. Jon felt like he couldn't he happy without her, and he wanted to tell her that she didn't need to be alone at times like these.

* * *

Jon wheeled Francine to the stables and he wheeled her towards Epona. Epona whinnied seeing Francine hurting, and she lowered her head down to her master. Francine petted Epona lovingly, and she heard footsteps from behind. She looked back and saw Robb standing there, surprised to see her there. He quickly composed himself, and he walked over to his horse. Without a word to her, he left the stables on his horse. Francine watched Robb riding away, and Jon saw.

_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world._

Jon wheeled Francine back out of the stables and he led her to the back of the castle where the basketball court was. She was surprised to see Robb there playing a 2-on-2 game with Josh, Roger, and Frank. She could see that Robb and Josh were teammates.

Robb had the ball and he planned to attack the rim. As he tried pushing Roger closer towards the rim, Frank double-teamed Robb. Robb chucked the ball into the air to try to get a basket, but it failed. "No, no, you can't shoot the ball double-teamed unless you know you have a clear shot," Francine spoke weakly.

Francine didn't know when or how, but she knew that she needed to do something about her and Robb. She needed to start something right now.

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world._


	20. What Hurts the Most

"Don't fight it if it hurts, Franny," Roger cautiously stated, watching Francine trying to stand on her own two feet. "You really shouldn't even be up."

"I wanna see the snow," she groaned as she finally made it to the edge of the bed. She lightly put her hand over her stitched wound, and took in a deep breath. She groaned as she used all her might to stand on her two feet. Francine wobbled and Roger quickly caught her. "Lemme get used to this," she quickly said before Roger could've disagreed with her decision to walk out to the courtyard.

Francine stood on her own two feet and lightly limped towards her robe. She put it over and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed herself up and walked out of the room with Roger following her from behind. Roger helped Francine down the stairs, and she pushed him off once she was on ground level. She looked out at the snow falling, and she walked out. She felt the first cold drops on her nose and cheeks, and the snow embraced Francine. "Oh Franny!" Arya shouted and ran to Francine. "Roger said you couldn't walk today! He lied!" Francine laughed and Arya took her hand, quickly dragging her away. "Come on. The lake has frozen and everyone's skating!"

Arya led Francine to the lake running outside of the Winterfell castle, and they saw all the children of Winterfell skating around. The lake was large enough for all the children, and their families sat by the snow enjoying the wonderful day. Francine easily spotted Eddard and Catelyn Stark, and there was Bran running towards her. She greeted the little boy, and she watched the two siblings go back to ice skate. "D'you ever ice skate back home?" Roger asked Francine, looking at the blissful sight of such happiness within a community.

"Not really. I was more of a beach girl," Francine confessed. Francine spotted Arya pestering Jon to skate with her, and he kept refusing. She smiled and walked towards the two. Jon saw Francine walking his way and was glad.

"Look, there's Francine. Go and bother her," Jon said pushing Arya away playfully.

"Please, Jon! Just skate with me once! We can have a race. I promise I'll go easy this time," she smiled slyly. As Francine took another step forward, she slipped on the slippery ice hidden underneath the glistening snow. She yelped as she felt herself falling backwards, and Jon quickly reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. The momentum made Jon fall forward and he knew he would end up falling on top of Francine. But he couldn't have that happen, knowing she must've been still weak from the injury.

Jon pulled Francine towards him as they were falling and he held her in his arms so that they were her cushions. Francine fell in Jon's embrace as they crashed onto the floor, and she looked up at his face. She blushed lightly and he quickly helped her onto her feet. "Thanks," she smiled at him watching him recuperate.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried that she was still hurt from the fall.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Too bad you can't train me for the next few days, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunate really. You're my prize pupil."

"I'm your only pupil," she smiled. He smiled back and started to walk away when she hopped back to his side, walking with him. "Mind if I join you for the day? I don't have anything else to do." Jon nodded and the two walked along side each other as Roger did his own thing, feeling better that someone was there to look over Francine.

Robb watched Jon and Francine walking together as he stood by his father's side. "They look happy, don't they?" Eddard asked watching the citizens of Winterfell enjoying this wonderful day. Robb's eyes followed his brother and Francine, and he answered, "Yes, they do."

Robb knew that what he and Francine had was something that was meant to be, and now he couldn't remember why they fell apart in the first place. He had promised forever in his heart to the foreign girl, and now he wondered where she was. He still saw her in his dreams, heard her footsteps down the hall. And sometimes he'd swear he heard Francine's voice and it drove him insane. How much he wanted to ask her if he ever crossed her mind. Robb wanted to know if she ever woke up reaching out for him in the middle of the night. He missed her dearly. He was struck with loneliness and heartache, wondering how he was going to cope tomorrow.

"How are you?" Jon asked to Francine, wanting to know how she was doing in general.

"I'm fine."

"And how are you dealing with Robb?" She looked at Jon and smiled looking away. "Are you still upset?"

"Yeah," Francine confessed almost embarrassed. She felt terrible thinking about it again, thinking about the conclusion she came up with why Robb suddenly ended it, though at first she couldn't understand. Francine was just about ready to give her heart to Robb but he had ended it too soon. She remembered the time he confessed his love to her, and how she believed in his words. Francine felt fooled, ready about to invest in something that was never meant to be.

"Robb?" Eddard called out his son's name for the 3rd time, and it finally got Robb's attention.

"Yes, father?" he asked a bit surprised that his father had been calling his name out.

"Walk with me." Robb walked with his father away from the crowd, and they walked in the quiet snowy forest. "How are you coping?"

"It's killing me, father," Robb sighed confessing. Robb just didn't know what else to say. He was able to take the rain pouring down in his life, and his empty bedroom didn't bother him. Even letting out a few silent tears now and then didn't get to him, even though going on without Francine still upset him. "It hurts. All the time we spent, all the times we could spend…but what hurts the most was wanting to be so close and having so much to say, and watching her walk away. Not knowing what could have been, it…it pains me, father."

"I know it must be hard to deal with the pain of losing a woman you love, but you must not show your emotional dwellings so bluntly. You must learn to put on a mask." It was already difficult living with this huge regret hanging over Robb's body, but needing to put on a façade because of his duty was overwhelming him.

Jon and Francine were at the basketball court together and she was teaching him a few moves. She was very limited in what she could do, and she couldn't shoot at all because of the pain in her abdomen. Francine taught Jon the basics of dribbling and passing, and also some footwork. He was as quick a learner as Francine, and he seemed to have confidence as he faked past Francine. "What the hell! You faked me! I didn't even teach you that move!"

"I'm your star pupil, aren't I?" he asked with a smirk.


	21. Once Upon a Time

Francine, Josh, Hayley, Roger, and Frank met up for their weekly meetings. Francine wobbled in with a cane and Josh helped her to her seat in the middle of the table. "Alright guys," Francine weakly groaned as she sat down, "let's start. How's the project going, Frankie?"

"It's going good. The boys and I forged alotta steel yesterday, and right now we're planning on getting the shape of the car right."

"Great. Any concerns?"

"Yeah. The energy for the car. Gas. Winterfell doesn't have any resource for gas."

"How about electric cars? Solar-powered cars?"

"Scientists from our generation couldn't even figure that out, Franny." Francine smiled weakly.

"So you're not as smart as I think you are?" Frank opened his mouth to say something but didn't really know what to say to that. Francine knew she got her point across to Frank, and she moved on to the others. "So everything seems to be running a bit smoothly, huh?" Everyone agreed. "That's either a really good sign, or a really bad sign."

"Everything's good right now, Franny," Josh reassured the growing leader.

"So when will the car be ready, ya think?" Francine asked returning her attention back to Frank.

"Probably in 3 or 4 months."

"How about 2? Or 1 and a half?"

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"We don't have an assembly line down here. We have to make every part by hand."

"So do you need more man-power? Is that the issue here?"

"And the gas."

"Okay, the man-power problem can be solved easily. We'll get more people to help you. The issue of gas, like I've said before and I'll keep on saying, we're the Thomas Edison of this generation. Think of a way." Frank was quiet and Francine could see that her words might've been a little too harsh. "Frankie, I need this car to showcase to the Starks. This car will be the key to helping us get one step closer to a better life. I need you to help me with this." Frank nodded, reassured by Francine's words.

After the meeting, Josh walked Francine back to the castle. "You gotta work on your delivery, girl."

"I know, back when I was talking with Frank?"

"Yeah. Not everyone has the same perspective as you."

"Well, I need to make mistakes to learn, right? I just can't wait to get all the dominoes set up." Josh and Francine entered the castle together and she saw Robb walking in the hallway with Theon and Jon. "I'll talk to you later." Josh nodded and eyed Robb. He walked away, and Francine looked back at Robb leaning on her cane.

As he was trying to walk past her, she called out his name. "Lord Stark." He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the maid. Theon and Jon eyed Robb.

"What is it, maid?"

"Can we talk somewhere? It's of urgent matter." Robb eyed Francine and couldn't have the heart to deny her of her request. He walked away with Francine and it pained him whenever he heard the clank from her cane.

"What is the urgent matter? I have somewhere to be," he said coldly.

"Look at me." Francine stopped walking and so did he. He looked at her, not knowing what to expect. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you want it to be over." Robb was taken aback by Francine's sudden gesture. "Is it another girl?" Francine could obviously see the answer was no in Robb's eyes. "Are you sick of me?" It was another obvious no answer.

"This was what you wanted to talk to me about?" He pretended to be cold once more.

"Stop fronting," she called Robb out on his facade. "Tell me the truth, now or never. Is it over between us?"

"...yes..." Robb could see that wasn't the answer she wanted, and he walked away.

"Why did you love me in the first place if you're going to end it like this?" Robb looked back at Francine and his mouth dropped seeing tears falling down her face. "Fine. I'll back off so you can live a better life, so that you'll get what you want." Francine wobbled away, and Robb watched her every move.

Tears kept streaming down Francine's face as her mind raced to the first day she met Robb out on the grass fields.

Robb watched Francine turning the corner and he couldn't bare to meet back up with Theon and Jon at the archery. Robb had tried going about his days not thinking about Francine. He tried telling himself that what they shared had come and gone. He wanted to believe that she was better off with someone else, that it was for the best. But whenever he saw the foreign beauty, it was hard to hide what he was feeling.

Robb thought the memories were supposed to fade, and he couldn't figure out why they were clearer than ever. He wanted to shake it off, let it all go. He didn't think it would be this hard, and he wanted to be stronger so that he could move on.

Robb knew he couldn't take anything back, all the hurtful things he had done to Francine. He was on his own now. He needed to be a man. The thought of Francine taunted Robb in his head again, and he couldn't understand why she was so hard to forget. He wasn't over Francine at all, but he couldn't bring himself to face the truth that he wasn't over her.

* * *

Francine was at the underground club and tonight was more of a laid-back kickback. The stage were for the people who wanted to perform, and everyone was having a chill time. "Why dontcha go up there and sing, Franny?" Hayley asked sipping on her drink. "Bet everyone would love to hear that."

"Not tonight," she sighed. Hayley knew why Francine was upset and she wanted to make her friend feel better. "Guess it's easy being a guy than a girl, huh? Start and end the relationship."

"He's a dumb-ass for letting you go."

"Yeah, he is." The two girls laughed and sipped on their drinks once more. Late at night, everyone dispersed back to their homes and Francine wanted to walk alone.

She wobbled back and forth with the cane still at hand, walking back to Winterfell by herself. Francine was humming a song to herself quietly, hearing only her footsteps. "And where have you been?" Francine gasped loudly and looked to see Eddard Stark walking her way in the hallway.

"Out."

"Yes, I can _smell _that." She gave a sheepish smile. "Run along back to your room. You want a quick recovery, don't you?"

"Lord Stark." Eddard looked at Francine. "I don't know who else to talk to." He took a step forward to Francine. "My dad always told me, 'Francine, don't be shy. Go out there and make 'em believe you're the girl they're dying to see.' He always told me that a dream's no crime."

"Wise words they are," he answered back. Francine skipped to Eddard's side and walked with him in the dark hallway.

"Lately, nightfall makes me feel so alone. How could anyone stay starry-eyed when it snows a fleet?"

"What are you scared of?" Francine looked at Eddard and he had quickly come to the correct conclusion of what was on her mind.

"I want to find my place in Winterfell. I need to set up an identity, you know? But I'm scared I can't live up to that identity, to a certain title I've been given. I wanted to ask you for advice cus...well...to be honest, you sorta remind me of my father."

"My advice to you would be to keep your dream alive."

"Cus dreaming is still how the strong survive," Francine sighed, shaking her head. They were the same words of advice her father would give to her.

_Keep your dream alive because dreaming is still how the strong survive._


End file.
